The Wizard Thief
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Harry took Teddy and vanished after the great battle. 10 years later he returns. Ever since his return there has been a spike in crime and Hermione can't help but think that Harry is responsible. Hermione yearns to find the truth and in the process risks losing her heart to the one person she never thought possible...Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter to a new story I'm thinking of writing…let me know what you think. That being said there are a few characters that I couldn't kill, so it is slightly AU but not by much.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Weep…weep…I cry because the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

It had been 10 years.

10 years since Harry Potter had defeated the most evil wizard of all times and 10 years since he had taken Teddy and walked out of their lives.

Hermione Granger sighed and placed her head on her desk. She had gone back to Hogwarts for her seventh year and had placed first receiving the highest N.E.W.T scores on record. On thinking about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, instead of wanting to work in the department of magical cooperation fed up with the ministry she had gotten a job at one of the budding magical tech companies. She worked for Wizard Tech and had made her way up the ladder.

Currently she was what could be considered the president.

The CEO however, was a mystery. Hermione had never met him. Everything between them was done via their tech products.

Turning her head slightly she caught sight of her memorial wall. It was plastered with newspaper clippings that all dealt with the final battle but also mixed among them were pictures she had carefully chosen to grace her wall. Her favorite. It was one of her, Ron and Harry standing arm and arm in front of the tree by the lake in about fifth year. They all had goofy smiles on their faces as if they didn't know what would happen later in the year. Colin Creevy had taken it and he'd given it to her on her promotion for free.

"President."

It was her secretary Emily Ryans knocking on the door.

Hermione looked up. "Yes Emily?"

"There's been a call from the airport. Apparently they received a call that a very high profile person of interest is coming into England."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "High-profile person of interest?"

Emily nodded. "Yes and apparently he doesn't want to make a scene so he asked for you specifically."

There was only one person that Hermione knew that was currently not in England and he certainly was a high profile person. However it was weird that he was coming through the muggle network. She quickly stood up and called over her shoulders. "Cancel all my appointments."

Harry Potter was coming back to England. After the final battle he had needed to get away from everything. To be able to find his own self. He had always wanted to travel so this was the perfect time and he left.

He had first traveled around Europe then from Europe he had gone to Japan, from there he had gone to Australia, then Latin America and finally America. At each place he visited he took the time to learn the different styles of magic and train in them until he was proficient in almost every form of magic.

The only reason he was coming back was currently asleep beside him. Teddy Lupin had turned eleven and it was his dream to attend Hogwarts. Harry couldn't deny him and so they were on the way back.

Traveling with Teddy hadn't been easy but they had managed. Teddy looked up to Harry like a father and while it made him slightly guilty that he had taken Remus's place he tried not to let it show.

He peered down at Teddy who was in his preferred form. His hair was black just like Harry's and Harry knew that his eyes would be green when they opened. He'd taken to copying Harry when people kept asking if they were related.

He briefly wondered why they hadn't just taken an international port-key but for some reason Teddy liked to fly in planes and so they were taking the trip the muggle way.

He hoped Hermione got his call. He didn't really want to call anyone else so if she didn't show then he didn't know what he would do.

The buckle-your-seatbelt sign came up and Harry nudged his charge awake. "Come on Teddy. We're almost there."

Teddy rubbed his eyes and nodded, buckling back up. Not quite awake he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and was promptly back to snoring. A few minutes later and they landed. Harry was back on English soil for the first time in 10 years. Teddy pulled out his headphones and looked out the window. "Wow! So this is England? I can't wait to see Grandma."

Harry winced. After the battle Andromeda had decided that she didn't have the energy to raise the boy so Harry had taken him. However because he didn't want people to know where he was he had limited contact with the old lady. Teddy only saw her through letters and calls. This was the first time that they would meet in person since Teddy was a baby.

The other passengers had gotten off so Harry nudged Teddy. "You can't see her if your ogling the skyline. Get your bag and let's go."

Teddy jumped away from the window, grabbed his bag and was off before Harry could do anything. "Hey!" He followed after Teddy. 'Wait up!"

Hermione was waiting patiently by the gate. Outwardly she appeared calm but on the inside she was a ball of nerves. Would Harry still be the same? Would their friendship still be the same?

As she pondered these questions and more a boy no more then 11 barreled out of the gate. Hermione paused. The boy had black hair and Hermione could also see that the boys' eyes were green. He looked like a mini Harry.

"Teddy! What have I told you about running off?"

The boy looked sheepishly up at the man who had come running after him. Hermione took this time to glance the man over. The man had midnight black hair that fell to just below his ears and was parted in a windswept kind of sexy way that said I just came from the beach. He was wearing jeans that clung to every part of his body and his t-shirt clung to his stomach, showing him very chiseled abs. Clearly the man liked to work out. It was also apparent that she wasn't the only female looking; in fact almost every female within distance was looking at the young man.

He closed his eyes and sighed as if this was a regular occurrence before he looked around the gate. His eyes fell on Hermione and she couldn't move she was in shock. Harry Potter had grown up to be one sexy man. She blushed at that thought. This was Harry, her best friend. She couldn't afford to think about him that way.

Harry gazed at the woman who could only be Hermione. She had let her hair grow out and it fell in soft waves to her mid-back. She was in other words, quite stunning. Not at all like the bookworm from school. Ron was a lucky man to have her.

"Hey Hermione."

That one sentence was all it took for Hermione to come to her senses. She slapped Harry on the arm. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you disappear for 10 years with no word." She crossed her arms, clearly angry.

Harry didn't know what to do. For all his good looks, he was still terrible when it came to women. "Hermione…look…" he grinned the Potter grin and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry."

Hermione couldn't stay angry at that look. She smiled. "Fine. I accept." She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "I want a full detail later."

Harry sighed. He would tell her what he could.

She grinned. 'It's good to see you Harry." She wrapped her arms around him and in his excitement Harry hugged her so hard he lifted her off the floor. 'Same here Mione."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Geez Dad. Enough with the sappy stuff. Can we go?"

Harry released Hermione who blushed. "I'll go get my car." She rushed off. Teddy and Harry both watched her. Teddy grinned. "She's hot." He looked up Harry. "You should go after her."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. 'Teddy. No matter how much you think Hermione is hot and that I should go after her…she's probably already married."

Teddy shook his head. "Nah…she didn't have a wedding band on."

Harry frowned. He wondered what had happened with her and Ron? They followed Hermione out to the car park. They had shrunk their bags and they were in their pockets so they had no need to go to the baggage claim.

Hermione had stopped and seemed to be fretting about something. She turned to look at Harry. "Harry…I'm so sorry. They must have followed me."

He was a little confused before he saw what she meant. He sighed. He hadn't really wanted to deal with the press but when life handed you lemons. "It's fine Hermione." He stepped through the door to be hit by dazzling lights and rapid-fire questions.

"Mr. Potter! How long are you back in England?"

"Does this have anything to do with your company's take-over?"

"Who's the lady beside you? Is this your girlfriend?"

He ignored them and beckoned Hermione and Teddy forward, placing a hand on Teddy's back and an arm around Hermione's shoulder. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "where did you park your car?"

Hermione didn't say anything but nodded to the left. Harry followed the nod to see a car that surprised him. He arched his eyebrows at Hermione who shrugged. He guided the three to the McLaren 12C. He opened the door and guided Hermione into the passenger seat and Teddy in the back before he slid into the driver's side. Hermione's lips twitched. "Who said anything about letting you drive Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Simple. I don't ask. I just do." He held out his hands for the keys. "I promise I won't hurt her."

Hermione handed them over. "You better."

That said Harry started the car and pulled out of the car park. "Where to Hermione?"

She smirked. 'The burrow."

Harry scowled. "Really Mione."

She shrugged. 'It's the annual family dinner. I figured it would be easier to make the rounds this way. Plus I called Andromeda, who said she would be there."

Harry frowned. "What happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione also frowned. "How did you know?"

He nodded to her hand. "Teddy didn't see a wedding band and since Ron wasn't with you."

She sighed. "We broke up about a year after you left. It just wasn't working out."

"Are you still…you know friends?"

Hermione had to laugh. That comment was so Harry. "Yes. We parted on mutual understanding and our friendship is better for it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's good then. Now then are you going to tell me anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'll wait for reactions first hand."

It was a quarter past 6 when they pulled up to the burrow. Harry stopped the car and took a look at one of the only homes he had ever known. "When did they put asphalt in?"

Hermione grinned. "When Molly's kids all bought ridiculous cars that they insist on driving."

Harry laughed. 'I bet Arthur loves that."

"Drives Mum crazy though." George turned to Hermione. "You didn't say anything about a boyfriend?"

Hermione smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Really George. It hasn't been that long that you've forgotten my face." Harry turned full front to face George who gasped before he fainted.

"Well that's a first."

Teddy got out of the car then and jumped down. "Can we go in now? I want to see grandma."

Harry stepped over George. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"In a minute." He whispered in Teddy's ear. "Let's say you play a prank on everyone." Teddy nodded eagerly. His voice went even lower so that Hermione couldn't hear what Harry was saying. However Teddy grinned and soon his hair began to change into a brown that was similar to hers. His eyes stayed the same color and even his face had slightly changed to resemble a mix between Harry and Hermione.

When she realized what they were planning it was too late and the boy ran inside. She glared at Harry. "Harry! They're going to think that we had a secret love child."

Harry grinned and knelt down next to George. "That's what's so funny Mione." He pointed his wand at George, "enervate!"

George slowly opened his eyes. He had sworn that Hermione had shown up with Harry Potter of all people.

"Hey George."

He blinked. It was still there. "Harry?"

The man nodded. He had all of two seconds before George threw himself at his honorary brother. Harry patted George on the back. "Come on now George. This isn't like you."

George pulled back. Before he could speak though a scream came from inside the house. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione winced. That sounded like Ginny. George winced as well. "What did you do to her?"

Harry laughed while Hermione frowned. "Just played a small joke. I might have told Teddy to transform into a mix between me and Mione so that it would seem that he was our child."

George grinned. "Well played Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've stalled enough Harry. It's time."

George opened the door. "Mum. You'll never guess who I ran into."

Molly Weasley bustled into the living room. "You can tell me as we move into the dining room. It's time for dinner and tell Ginny to stop screec-"

She stopped as she noticed who was standing behind George. "Harry. HARRY POTTER!" She grabbed him a bone-crushing hug, crying her eyes out. "Where have you been? Have you been eating much?" Her eyes narrowed. "Was that you who told Teddy to play Hermione's child?"

Her cry had alerted the rest of the crowd who came into see if it was true. Harry laughed. "It was Molly. I thought it would be funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the living room. "You'll have to forgive Harry…he still hasn't grown up."

Harry scowled. "Now that's not true."

Harry felt a pulling on his arm. "Dad…who's that?"

He followed Teddy's finger to a girl about 10. She had her mother's long silvery blond hair, blue eyes and a few freckles dusted across her nose. There was only one person who that could be Victore Weasley, but he wanted to see Teddy sink or float. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to the young lady?"

Teddy went to do just that and it was clear to every person in the room that he was a goner.

Bill shook his head and came to shake Harry's hand. "I hope your not setting up my 10 year old daughter."

Harry grinned. "Maybe." Bill glared at him. The mother in question slapped Bill on the arm. "Ohh. I think it's cute." Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek. "How have you been Harry?"

"Great Fleur. Thank you for asking."

George pulled him away so that he could introduce his wife and Harry was surprised. "Angelina."

She smiled and also kissed Harry on the cheek. "Hey Harry. It's good to see you."

She would have said more but Molly hustled everyone into the dining room so that they could eat. Harry found himself seated next to Charlie, who was still single and Hermione. Teddy was happily next to Andromeda and was talking about all his adventures with Harry. Ginny was a star player for the Holy-head harpies and he wasn't sure if she was dating anyone or not. George and Angelina had two kids, Fred II and Roxanne. Harry didn't need to know much to know that Fred II was just as mischievous as his dad and his uncle. That one was a pranker.

He nudged Hermione. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione smirked. "I never said Ron would be here…you just assumed. We're going to his house after this."

"But what about Teddy?"

Hermione smiled. "You really think Teddy is going to part with Andromeda?" Harry looked over at the two and Hermione had a point. "He'll probably ask to spend the night."

'Where's Fred and Percy?"

At this Hermione paused. 'I'm not sure about Fred but Percy and his family are in Paris right now."

Sure enough, Harry had to keep his lips from twitching when Hermione proved right as Teddy begged to spend the night with Andromeda. They said their goodbyes and this time Hermione got into the drivers seat. She drove them along a road that Harry wasn't familiar with, "where does this road lead to?"

"A few years after the battle small modern wizard only communities developed. That's where Ron lives."

They finally pulled to a stop. Harry gaped at Ron's house. Hermione grinned. 'I should also mention that his wife is a famous author."

Harry swallowed. "What does Ron do?"

"He's the DMLE."

Harry stared after her. 'What? Really?"

Hermione nodded. "He's very good at his job." She put her hand on his arm. "He wanted to work with you."

Harry closed his eyes. Hermione didn't have to say anymore. Part of him had wanted to be an auror but after fighting for so long he just didn't feel like it. Hermione knocked on the door.

"It's Aunty Hermione." The door opened to revel a little girl who couldn't be more then 5. She had an olive complexion and red hair and she was wearing little footie pajamas.

Hermione knelt down. "Lily." Harry jumped at the name. "What have I told you about answering the door without your dad or mums permission?"

Little Lily looked down at the floor. "Not to do it."

"Lily! Did you answer the door? I told you to go to bed." A pretty young woman followed this. "Hermione. What are you- is that Harry Potter?" His name came out a squeak.

"Rory…is that git here?"

Hermione hissed. "Ronald!"

Ron came through the door with a frown. "What Mione. I only spoke the truth." Ron's wife, apparently sensing danger took their daughter back to her room. Harry glared at Ron who glared back. Hermione was in the middle and she didn't know whom to back in this argument.

Ron marched up to Harry and without a word slammed his fists into Harry's face. "Ronald!" Hermione cried. Harry accepted the punch because he probably deserved it but he would only give Ron one. "Feel better?"

"Immensely."

Hermione shook her head. "Men." She conjured up a rag and held it to Harry's face. "Hold this against it."

Ron's wife came back down the stairs. "Is everything alright?" She looked from one to the other. Ron gave a slow nod as did Harry. She came to stand next to Ron and stuck out her hand. "My name is Rory Weasley. I've been married to that git for 7 years."

Harry took her offered hand. "You didn't go to Hogwarts?"

She laughed. "No. I went to Beauxbatons." She smiled at Harry. "If your wondering how we met, I needed to research for my latest book at the time and the rest was history."

Harry smiled. "Mione said you were a writer. I'm not sure I've read any though."

Ron grimaced. "That's because she writes novels for women."

Rory narrowed her eyes. "And just what do you mean by that Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You probably have. She writes under a pen name. Aurora Little."

Harry's eyes widened. "I love those."

Ron's eyes bugged. "You don't mean…Harry, you read those?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's my guilty pleasure."

They sat down in the sitting room and Harry enjoyed a great time reuniting with Ron and Hermione as well as getting to know Rory. He stood up. "Well I believe that it's time for me to go."

Hermione stood up as well. "Where are you staying? I was so caught up in your arrival I didn't know if you-"

Harry cut her off. "No need. I have a place."

Hermione crossed her arms and waited. Harry grinned and pegged her on her nose. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He kissed her on the cheek before he practically ran out the door. Hermione was too stunned to even move. Ron was as well. "Did he just…bloody hell."

Later a figure dressed all in black stood on a rooftop. He shuffled to the edge and making sure his lifeline was secure casually fell over the side. He came to a stop at the window he wanted and counting to 10 made a small incision in the glass. It took a minute but soon the window swung open to allow access to the room. Narrowing his eyes the black figure waved his wand and smoke filled the room, allowing him to see the red sensors. Looking around he saw what he was looking for and with another wave of his wand disabled the security system.

That done the figure could finally step into the room. He made his way over to the painting behind the desk looking for some kind of switch. He pulled a lever on the side and the painting swung open to revel a safe. He cracked the code and the door to the safe swung open to revel his target.

His hands fisted on the object. He smirked. He stuffed it into his chest pocket. Another wave of his wand and his calling card fell to the ground.

One last smirk and the figure was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the next installment of The Wizard Thief. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **PS…Harry Potter belongs to the great and wonderful JK Rowling**

"Have you seen the paper?"

Draco scowled at Blaise Zabini's head in the fireplace. Of course he had seen it. It was all Astoria could talk about.

Draco clenched his fists and tried not to get angry. After that bastard Potter had spoken up in his defense, he had given Draco back his wand and then left without so much a word. He had decided to make his life his own. He married Astoria Greengrass and they had one son Scorpius Malfoy. He had then decided to form a company that worked in bringing modern technology to the wizarding world. At least that's what it was on the front, but really it also dealt with the black market.

His biggest competitor…WizardTech.

"So what? Potter's back in town."

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

Draco growled. "Of course!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just do what you must and leave Potter alone. I'll handle him if it comes to it."

Blaise was about to reply when Draco's cell phone rang.

Draco pulled it from his pocket and frowned at the name. "Yes Morgan?"

"Sir…you need to get to the office and fast. Last night someone broke-"

Draco cut in as fear gripped his gut.

"Broke in? What did they take?"

She was silent for a moment before she answered. "They took that…thing."

Draco cursed. He hung up and turned to Blaise. "Get your head out of the fire and meet me at the office."

Minutes later found Draco angrily bursting into his office with Blaise behind him. Morgan stood apologetic to the side as she glanced at her boss as he saw the safe hanging wide open clearly ransacked.

"I wonder who had the balls to steal from you." Blaise commented.

Draco didn't say anything but his eyes caught sight of something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. It was a single stem of monkshood or as it was also known aconite.

Blaise saw it and whistled. "Is that?"

The plant was the calling card of a person who went by the name of Kythham. Kythham was the premier thief of the times and not only stole from wizards but muggles as well so even they knew who Kythham was.

Draco crushed the plant in his fists. "Blaise. Call a meeting."

Morgan raised her hand. "Sir? Do you want me to call the authorities?"

The muggle authorities were just as useless as the aurors but Draco didn't really want to explain what had been stolen so he shook his head. "No…prepare the room."

A little while later and the conference room was full with people. Seated around the table were people that made of Draco's company but also his underground business. As the CEO, he sat at the head and Blaise who was President sat to his left. On his right was Theo Nott who was Vice President. Then there was Crabbe and Goyle, Van Ryan, Monet, Parkinson, and Greengrass.

Tristan Van Ryan, a find from Drumstrang crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why have you called this meeting Draco?"

Draco didn't say anything but merely threw the crushed flower onto the table. There was a second of silence before it blew up.

"What?"

"How dare that thief!"

A clear voice rang out silencing the others. "He took it. Didn't he?"

Daphne Greengrass crossed her arms and glared at her darling brother in law. When he didn't say anything it was clear that she was right. She snarled. "You fool! Do you realize how important it was? You have endangered us all. If it gets out that we had a high level-"

"I know that!" Draco yelled, cutting her off.

He rubbed at the headache that was forming. He had known Daphne through school and he was married to her sister. She was always like this, but she was also at the top of her game. Compared to Kythham she was almost just as good in the thievery department.

He glared at her. "I trust you to get it back."

She narrowed her eyes. 'I don't even know who he is. How am I supposed to achieve that?"

Draco waved his hand. "That's what you have us for." He looked around the table. "I expect everyone of you to find out who Kythham is. Use whatever means you can so that we can send Daphne in and she can retrieve the object."

"I think we should look into Potter." Blaise spoke up and everyone turned around.

Theo choked on his laughter. "Really Blaise? Potter? He doesn't have it in him."

Blaise shrugged. "He's been gone for 10 years. Who knows what he's been up to?"

"He certainly has changed in 10 years." Spoke Pansy. She was looking at her nails and her next comment made Draco almost gag. "I wouldn't mind a piece of him."

Blaise of course smirked. "Really Parkinson? Are you that desperate?"

Pansy flushed and raised her hand to slap him on the face when Daphne cut in. "No…she's right. Who knew he had it in him."

Theo sputtered while Blaise laughed and the others only looked on in confusion. Draco finally had enough. He slammed his hands down on the table. "Enough!" He looked at Daphne. "The annual Malfoy ball…I'll make sure he gets an invitation. I'll leave the rest of to you."

Daphne grinned. Potter had no idea what was coming his way.

Harry groaned. What was that awful noise? He shifted his head. Oh yeah. It was his alarm. He groaned and reached out a hand to shut it off. After lying still for a few minutes he allowed himself to get out of bed.

He showered and dressed; slightly amused that Hermione hadn't flooed called yet. He was sure that she would remember that he had Grimmauld Place. After a quick breakfast and floo call to Andromeda to see if she didn't mind watching Teddy for a few more hours, he was on his way to Diagon Ally.

His first stop was Gringotts.

"Lord Black."

Harry turned to see a goblin standing next to him.

"Lord Ragnork will see you now. Follow me."

The goblin led him down a series of halls before they stopped in front of a door that led to the office of the goblin king.

Harry knocked once before the door opened and he stepped in.

"You have what we asked for?"

Lord Ragnork immediately asked as Harry shut the door behind him, muttering silence wards and others that would ensue that their conversation would be kept secret.

Harry reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the small blue stone known as Draconite. Said to be taken from the head of a live dragon it was believed to have magical properties. It was also extremely rare and there was only one stone in existence today and it had belonged to the goblins before it had been stolen. Thought to be long gone, through his contacts Harry had found that Malfoy had it and with the goblins had struck up a deal.

Lord Ragnork's eyes widened as Harry laid the stone in front of him. He grabbed it and started to inspect it. Once satisfied that it really was Draconite he grinned. "Well done Lord Black. I don't know how you did it. It's said that Malfoy's office is extremely hard to break into."

Harry smirked. "I have my ways."

Lord Ragnork waved his hand, dismissing Harry. "You will find your compensation in your vaults."

Harry smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lord Ragnork."

With that out of the way Harry's next stop was the ministry of magic. He stepped into the atrium of the MOM and looked around. As he walked he couldn't help but notice the stares. He cursed. He had forgotten to read the paper. No telling what they said. As he got into the lift he couldn't help but overhear what people were whispering about.

"It really is him."

"He looks delicious."

"Why's he here?"

"Did you hear? Kythham struck again."

"Damn. That is one slippery thief."

"I can't believe they stole from Malfoy…I heard his company was a fortress."

He ignored what people were saying and continued on his way to Ron's office. It was all a flurry with aurors running back and forth, scrambling on getting information on Kythham. Inwardly Harry smirked. Ron's voice could be overheard as the loudest of them all.

"Damn him! I don't care what he says. Go and get information even if you have to bust down the door."

Harry chuckled. "Is that the kind of thing the DMLE should really be saying."

Ron whirled around. "Harry." He held up his hand and turned to the aurors who were staring at Harry. Ron growled, "get back to work! Lyons and Blake…go and get answers."

Two aurors got up and ran out of the office while the others got back to work. Ron guided them back into his office and slammed the door. "Idiots!" He sighed and sat in his chair.

Harry chuckled. "They can't be all that bad."

Ron snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it." He looked up at Harry. "What's up?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the ally and I thought I would come and see you at work."

Ron laughed. "Yeah right…what do you really want?"

Harry sighed. "I wanted to see Hermione but I don't know where she lives. So I thought I would find the next best source."

Ron grinned. "You know she was pretty ticked last night. She left muttering terrible things on your head."

Harry winced. "Really? I mean…you would think she remembered that I have Grimmauld Place."

Ron's eyebrows arched. "Oh yeah. That's right." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hermione lives in the same wizarding complex that I live in. I can't believe she didn't tell you."

Harry's face twitched. "She must have been to surprised to see my face."

Ron laughed and after a delightful lunch Harry continued to run his errands. His next and final stop was his favorite place in the ally. He smiled as he saw all the children running about and laughing as they tried the pranks.

The twins still got it.

Harry stepped in the brightly colored store. He would have to bring Teddy here at some point. He was looking at a product that would give someone the ability to change their face when he felt an arm slip around his shoulders. "Why if it isn't the elusive Harry. I heard you played quite the joke last night."

Harry grinned. "Hey Fred."

Fred Weasley grinned and grabbed Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Harry laughed and patted him on the back, "it's good to see you too Fred."

Fred released him. "What can I do for you Harry?"

"I wanted to speak with you and George about business."

Fred narrowed his eyes before he nodded. "Can't say no to our secret investor. Let's go to the back room and I'll go and get George." Fred led him to the back and left to get his twin and they both returned and sat side-by-side waiting for Harry to speak.

"Let me get straight to the point." Harry looked at the twins. "Have you ever thought about expanding overseas?"

Fred and George shared a glance. Fred nodded. "We have…but we looked at the costs and…"

Harry shook his head. "Say no more. I have the perfect idea. Leave everything to me."

Fred and George once again shared a look before they both nodded. They both trusted Harry and it was true that they wanted to expand overseas so if Harry said he could do it then they believed him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Excuse me-Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Katie Bell."

She grinned. "Weasley actually…I claim this lout." She clapped Fred on the shoulders.

"Hey!" He protested.

Harry laughed and got up to hug her. "I wasn't aware. You weren't at the family dinner last night."

Katie smiled. "No…our little one was sick so we stayed at home. She was terribly upset that she missed you though…in fact she won't stop talking about you."

Harry grinned and gazed at Fred. "Who would have thought…Fred as a dad."

Katie and George laughed while Fred pouted.

"Are you busy? Do you have time to stay for a little bit?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd love to but…"

She shook her head. 'It's fine. We'll just have to visit some other time."

Harry stood up and kissed her on the cheek. His errands done for the day he wondered what to do. Currently he was debating on if he should go and visit Hermione at WizardTech, his company or if he should wait until he dropped the bomb that she worked for him. He was enjoying some ice cream at Fortscue's when someone called out to him.

"Why Lord Potter...what a surprise to see you here."

Harry turned to see a pretty blond haired, blue-eyed woman who had a small child standing next to him.

"Lady Malfoy…a pleasure."

Astoria Malfoy smiled. She beckoned to the small boy on her hips. "This is Scorpius. He's going to be three soon."

Harry smiled at the Malfoy clone. "Hello Scorpius."

Little Scorpius his face in his mother's shoulder, embarrassed at being confronted by a stranger.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company Lady Malfoy?"

Astoria shook her head. "No reason. I was just passing through and saw you sitting here forlornly by yourself…"

Harry laughed. He knew what was being said behind the words. Finished with his ice cream he stood up and bowed to Astoria. "If you have no more business then I'll be on my way. We will meet again."

Astoria watched Potter walk away. He sure had changed in 10 years. Oh, he was still that rash Gryffindor that everyone knew and loved but there was definitely much more obvious Slytherin tendencies.

It had been a long day. Once Draco had gotten home he went straight to his office and plopped in his chair. Insufferable aurors. He had no doubt it was that bumbling Weasley who had sent his aurors to get information. After the meeting he had spent hours giving false answers until they were finally satisfied and left.

The door opened and Astoria stepped in. "I saw Potter today."

Draco opened one eye. Astoria sat down in the chair across from his desk but didn't say anything. "Well?"

Astoria shrugged her shoulders and looked at her nails. "He seemed well. I sent him an invitation."

Draco nodded. "That was fast."

Astoria smiled. "This is going to be one heck of a ball…I can't wait."

Harry shrugged off his tie as he made his way into his living room. Teddy had decided that he wanted to spend as much time with Andromeda, so they had made plans to let the boy stay there for the rest of the summer. Harry didn't mind and he knew that Andromeda was happy about the arrangement.

His eyes caught sight of a hard-pressed letterhead and his curiosity was peaked. He took the invitation and inwardly grinned. Lady Malfoy was fast, that was for sure. He opened it and it reveled a finely worded invitation to the annual Malfoy ball to be held this upcoming Friday.

He sighed. He hadn't seen Malfoy since that day he had spoken up in his defense. Although as the founder of WizardTech he knew that Malfoy was the founder of his biggest competitor Malfoy Inc, but that was all. He frowned. One of his contacts had spoken about the black market but for the life of Harry, he couldn't remember what else had been said.

He shrugged his shoulders. If anything he could use this ball as a way to investigate.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the next chapter of The Wizard Thief. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **PS…Harry and Co. would like me to remind you that I don't own them…JK Rowling does.**

It was a normal morning for Hermione. She got up and got dressed. Making her way to her office, she stopped and got a drink from her favorite coffee shop then made her way to her office. She tried not to think about Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him since he got back into England and that was only because she was to nervous to call him herself, so she was waiting for him to call her.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice everyone scurrying around the office. When she finally shook her thoughts away it was to see her co-workers running back and forth, with people each trying to yell over the other.

She stopped her secretary. "Emily. What's got everyone in a hussle?"

The young girl stopped and grinned at Hermione. "You haven't heard? The CEO is coming into the office today."

Hermione had to do a double take. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say that the CEO was actually coming in person to the office?"

Emily nodded. "That's right. In fact, he wants to talk with you as soon as he gets here."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Just send him in when he gets here." Emily was about to say something else but Hermione waved her hand. She opened the door to her office and not paying attention sat down in her chair.

It wasn't until he spoke in her ear that she realized who was in her office.

Harry was getting slightly worried that Hermione hadn't flooed called him at all since he had gotten back on English soil and it was Friday and he needed a date. At this point Harry had no point but to go to her in person.

He smirked to himself. This was also the perfect time to land the bomb that he was her boss. With that in mind, that morning he made his way to the offices of WizardTech.

When he got there, he made his way to the top floor and opened the door. The workers were shuffling around on the floor and Harry laughed to himself. He had sent a letter earlier that he would be coming in today. It had obviously flustered the people who worked here.

Making his way to Hermione's office he stopped at her secretary's desk. "Excuse me?"

Emily Ryans looked up from her work and her jaw dropped. "You…your…Harry Potter."

Harry gave her his best smile and she melted. "Is Hermione in?"

Emily shook her head, not trusting herself to answer.

He winked. "Well then…I'll just be waiting in her office. Have a good day Emily." He shut the office door. It wasn't until later that Emily realized that she had never told him her name.

He wasn't sure when Hermione would be in so he took the time to look at her memorial wall. He took out his phone and made a quick call to someone about the ball and once that was done he went and sat in her chair and it was then that the door opened and Hermione walked in. Harry was about to say something but stopped. Hermione was muttering to herself and it was quite cute.

He didn't say anything until she had sat down in her chair…in his lap.

"Well this is nice."

Hermione squealed. "Har…Harry. What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled. He noticed that she had made no move to get up. "I wanted to see you."

Hermione blushed and finally got out of Harry's lap. "Not that I don't appreciate it but I have work to do. Our CEO is apparently coming in to-"

He cut her off. "He's already here."

Hermione blinked. "Already here? But Emily didn't say anything." Her eyes narrowed at Harry and she seemed to catch on. "Harry James Potter! Are you telling me that YOU are the CEO of WizardTech."

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Guilty."

Hermione didn't know what to say after that. She should have known. This would be something that Harry would do and the fact that she was the President said that the CEO obviously knew her somehow.

She crossed her arms.

Harry grinned and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Come on Mione. I know your not that mad."

She wavered for all of a second before she sighed. "Fine. What do you really want?"

Harry paused before he pulled out the invitation. "I was hoping you would come with me to the Malfoy ball."

Hermione bit her lip. 'What about Ginny?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to ask you but if you would rather me-"

Hermione clapped her hands over his mouth. "No! I'll go."

Harry smirked. "Perfect." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Hermione pulled her hand away. "But what about work?"

Harry waved her words away. "I'm the CEO and I say it's fine. Besides, you need a dress…don't you know it's tonight?"

Hermione jumped. "Tonight?"

Harry nodded and offered his hand again. Hermione sighed but took it anyway. Harry pulled them through the doors and waved to Emily. "I'll be taking Hermione for the day…don't worry about the CEO."

It was later that evening and Hermione was freaking out. She was dressed in a floor length gown of a deep green with a low back complete with a simple elegant pearl necklace. Her hair was wavy and hung down her back and little ringlets framed her face. Her makeup had been done clean and simple and she looked amazing.

Harry on the otherhand had chosen to not wear robes but instead had opted for a muggle tuxedo. It was completely all black and he was wearing a green tie that matched with her dress. He must have spelled his hair because it was actually tame rather then messy and Hermione had to look away, Harry looked so good.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You look good Mione."

Hermione blushed. "Shouldn't you be wearing robes?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah. This is a ball for everyone. Everyone will be in muggle clothing."

Hermione was surprised. "I didn't know that."

Harry smiled. "Malfoy's company is just like mine. Not only do we cater to wizards but muggles as well. He has this ball every year to play nice, although this is the first year that I'm going."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Lady Malfoy was practically bouncing when I told her I would attend this year."

Hermione smiled. "I've met her a few times. She's actually nice."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. On the other hand, her sister is a right down nasty piece of work."

"Harry!" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

Harry grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the truth." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Be careful tonight."

Hermione wanted to ask what he meant but Harry had shaken his head and placed her arm in the crook of his elbow and led her to where a limo was waiting. Soon they arrived at Malfoy Manor and Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe Draco was going off the top. "It's a bit much, but then it's Malfoy so I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry said with a laugh. He took her arm again and shielding Hermione from the pops of the photographers led her into the drawing room.

"Harry mate! They finally got you to come to one of these events."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron and Rory dressed for the parts with smiles on their faces. Ron smirked when he saw Hermione next to Harry. "So you finally manned up and went to Hermione."

Harry blushed while Hermione glared at Harry. Rory narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Ronald!"

Harry grinned. "I didn't think you would be here Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Me neither, but Rory is actually friends with Draco's wife." He rolled his eyes. "If you can believe it."

"Hey!" Rory crossed her arms. "Astoria is quite nice." She grabbed Ron by the arm, "we're going."

Ron gave them a sheepish smile as he followed his wife through the double doors. Harry turned to Hermione. "Whatever happens in there…just know that I'm glad you came."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'm always here for you."

Harry smiled and taking her hand led her to the double doors. The minute they were through the doors, they were hit with silence, as most people couldn't believe that Harry Potter was actually back on English soil. When they reached the bottom Harry searched out for his hosts and finding them made his way over only to catch the end of their conversation.

The doors opened to revel none other then the boy-who-lived and his smart sidekick. Draco almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that could be Harry Potter and…Granger!

Astoria laughed from beside him. "This is almost too funny. I almost want a picture of your expression right now."

Draco turned on his wife. "That…that can't be Potter!" He swallowed his doubts. "He actually looks…respectable."

Astoria smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Nope. That's Potter. He sure has changed."

Draco didn't have time to answer when a voice cut through. "Why thank you Lady Malfoy. You look lovely yourself."

Draco turned around to see the man himself standing there with Granger. Draco's lips twitched. "Potter. How nice of you to finally show your face."

Potter smirked. "What makes you think that I'm here for you." He turned to Astoria and kissed her hand. "Lady Malfoy…always a pleasure to see you."

Draco fumed as he watched his wife smile. "Lord Potter, if you would do me the honor of having a dance?"

Potter smirked. He bowed. "As my lady commands." He whispered something to Granger, who smiled before taking his wife's hands and leading her on the dance floor.

Astoria laughed as she watched her husband walk away. "Really? Must you torment him so?"

Harry only smiled. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Astoria shook her head, but didn't stop smiling.

Draco was inwardly seething. He stood next to Blaise and Theo watching Potter with a narrow eye. After dancing with his wife he had gone back to Granger and they were currently twirling around the floor. "Where's Daphne?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders while Theo shook his head. Draco was about to say something when his attention was diverted. He smirked. Potter was going down and he just had a brilliant idea. He turned to his best friend. "Blaise. I need you to distract Granger."

Blaise's mouth dropped open. "You want me what with Granger?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You heard me. Distract Granger so that Daphne can do her job without fail. Plus I want to see Potter's reaction."

Blaise grumbled about Draco taking advantage but moved over to the pair anyway.

Daphne smirked. She had taken careful actions today so that she looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a low cut strapless black dress with a slit up to her tighs. Around her neck was a diamond pendant, her blond hair was up and little curls framed her face. Glancing around the room she caught sight of her target.

She glided over to Potter and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned away from Hermione and smirked. "Greengrass."

Daphne smiled. "Lord Potter." She nodded to Hermione. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Without waiting for Hermione's answer she deftly separated their hands, placing Harry's arms around her person. Giving one last look to Hermione, who narrowed her eyes, Harry turned his attention to Daphne.

"What do you want Greengrass?"

Daphne smiled. 'What makes you think I want something?"

Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't think I don't know what your doing. I only have one thing to say…don't play fire with fire. You might get hurt." Harry narrowed his eyes at Daphne.

She blinked and the cold look was gone as if it had never been there. She scowled. "I think you can keep your warnings to yourself. You might be the one in trouble after all."

Harry smirked. "That so? I can handle myself. You on the otherhand I think you might need a little help…" he leaned down again and she shivered at his deep voice in her ear. "I could help you…"

Daphne leaned against Potter, well aware that people were probably talking about them as they spoke. "Help? I think I have you right where I want you."

Hermione frowned as she watched the interplay between Harry and Daphne. Something wasn't right here and she wondered if Harry knew about it. There was something off about him that she couldn't place her finger on. Almost as if he was hiding something.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

She turned around and had to hold her surprise. "Zabini."

Blaise smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "Please. Call me Blaise, my amore."

Hermione glanced the young Italian over. He was just as handsome as Harry with his olive complexion, dark curly hair and drop dead blue eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Harry was still with Daphne, so she took his hand. "Very well."

Daphne saw this and smirked. "Seems like your date found another."

Harry followed her gaze to see that Hermione was dancing with Blaise Zabini. "Contrary to popular belief Hermione and I aren't a couple. I only brought her to make her relax."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. 'Then does this mean…" she let her question tamper off.

Harry grinned. "Are you suggesting what I think you are Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne leaned her body into Harry's. "I happen to know quite a few rooms where we can…have speech together."

Harry inwardly smirked. Everything was going to plan. "Then lead the way."

Daphne grinned and grabbed his hand and led him away. Draco saw this and smirked. Daphne was playing her part perfectly. Astoria saw this as well and came over to stand next to Draco. "Where is my sister going with Harry Potter?"

Draco kissed his wife on the cheek. "Nothing that you need to worry about. She's probably just adding the boy-who-lived to her list."

Hermione finally pulled away from Blaise with a smile. Who knew the Italian could be so much fun? Her eyes looked around for Harry and she frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. "Where did Harry go?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in closer. "Who knows? Why don't you ditch Potter and spend the rest of the night with me?" She shivered at his voice. "I promise you won't regret it."

Hermione was about to say no but she felt her insides wavering. She didn't see Ron or Rory anymore and figured they must have left. Ron had been her one serious relationship until it had gone south. She hadn't been with a man since and Blaise was good-looking.

Blaise smirked as if he knew her thoughts and kissed her ear. "Amore. Let's make it a night you won't forget."

Hermione was gone. She nodded and Blaise whisked her away.

Theo's mouth dropped as Blaise disappeared with Granger. "I don't believe it."

Draco's lips twitched. "Well not quite the distraction I was hoping for but if it works then…"

Harry opened his eyes. The morning sunlight poured out from the window and he stretched. He felt a warm body next to his and he turned over to see Daphne Greengrass sleeping. Due to the absence of his clothes and hers, he could see where the night had gone but he smirked. He had gotten more information then he needed and had a great night as well. He winced though as he thought of Hermione. He would need to find her and do damage control.

He got up as quietly as possible and dressed. He looked back at Daphne, placing a note on his pillow he kissed her on the forehead and was gone.

Hermione shifted as she slowly woke up. She blinked in confusion before her eyes widened as she realized what she had done last night. Blaise was still perfectly asleep so Hermione carefully extracted herself from his arms and dressed. What would Harry think? She had no idea what had happened to Harry and she winced as she felt guilty for ditching him.

She took one last look at Blaise and was gone.

Ironically enough both of them apperated into Grimmauld Place 12 at the same time. Harry and Hermione wore identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

They said at the same time. Harry laughed. If Hermione was getting back then her night must have been just as eventful. "Did you enjoy your night?"

Hermione blushed. "What I did is no business to you." She crossed her arms and glared at Harry. "But I could ask you the same thing."

Harry smiled. "I will tell no lies."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. I was coming to say that I was-"

Harry cut her off. "It's fine Mione. Let's just call it even."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry before agreeing albeit hesitantly. "Whatever."

Harry grinned. "But you know you could have come over later to apologize. Why right after you had woken up?"

Hermione blushed again and Harry couldn't help but notice how cute it made her look. "I didn't want anyone to know…that I stayed out."

It took a moment. Harry laughed. "Geez Mione. We're not in school anymore."

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted. She was saved from answering by the chime that said a floo call was coming through.

"Harry mate! Did you see the paper?" Ron's head stuck through the flames and he faltered at seeing both Hermione and Harry there and still in their outfits from last night. He grinned. "Well this is a story. What happened?"

"Nothing!" Both Harry and Hermione answered.

Ron kept grinning so Harry rolled his eyes. "What about the paper?"

"Your featured on the front page." He threw something through the fire and Harry caught it with the skill of a seeker. He grimaced. The headline was bad enough but the picture was even worse. **Lord Potter-Black is seen with lady friend. Can we see wedding bells in the future?** There were two pictures, the first was of him and Hermione shopping out in muggle London for her dress and the second one was at the entrance. Harry had his arm wrapped around Hermione and was leaning down to whisper in her ear. It looked like a romantic couple. He groaned and this was only the muggle newspaper. He dreaded to see what the Daily Prophet cooked up.

Hermione seemed to know his thoughts. "What about the Prophet?"

Ron chucked that one through. Hermione looked over it with dread.

 **Seen for the first time in 10 years: Lord Potter-Black.**

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _For the first time in 10 years none other then Lord Potter-Black was seen at the yearly annual Malfoy ball. Looking straight out of a muggle fashion magazine, this reporter can't help but wonder what the ever elusive Harry Potter has been doing for these 10 years. Seen with Lord Potter-Black was none other then school friend Hermione Granger. I saw the signs years ago, and it seems that my predictions are coming to fruition as the two seemed more then just friends._

Harr sighed. "Hermione, I'm sorry. It looks like you might have unwanted attention for awhile."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine Harry. I'm used to it." She smiled. "Words can't hurt me." She turned to Ron. "Since it's a Saturday, can you tell Rory that I'll be over for a visit today." Ron nodded and popped his head out of the fire. She glanced back at Harry. "What do you have planned for today?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. I think I might go see Teddy." He grinned. "And if your asking if I'll go with you to Ron's then yes."

Hermione blushed. She looked away from Harry who had a smile on. "I need to change clothes but let's meet at say 1?"

Harry nodded. Hermione went to get the floo powder and threw it down to the fireplace. The green flames appeared and she yelled, "The Book Nook."

Harry grinned as she yelled out her floo address. It was so Hermione. He made a mental note to remember the address and once she was gone went to store the memories he had gotten from Daphne into a vial and got ready for the day.

Daphne stirred. She moved her arm to feel that Potter was gone. She bolted up right. Frowning she noticed that the bed was cold so he had been gone for awhile. She saw a piece of paper and opened it.

 _Dear Lady Greengrass,_

 _This has been a most enjoyable night but all good things come to an end._

 _I hope you know what I mean._

 _All in all, I know the games you and the others play and remember my words_

 _from last night._

 _Take care Black Widow._

 _Harry Potter_

Daphne crushed the paper in her hands. So, he knew. She would have to tell Draco and the others. Potter had all but declared war.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Props if any one can figure out who the double spy is…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…enjoy.**

 **PS…I regretfully don't own HP or any of the characters except for Julian Ashford.**

Later that evening Harry thought back to how his day had gone. Teddy had been ecstatic when they came over and as Harry had left, he had given Harry a goofy grin and motioned to Hermione behind her back. Harry had blushed but he had spent a pleasant afternoon with Hermione and he couldn't help but smile. She had changed and though he wouldn't admit it, his heart would sometimes go into overdrive when he was around Hermione.

When he had gotten back, a simple black envelope was waiting in the hallway. When he opened it, he read the three words:

 _The Black Diamond_

So. That was his next target. Harry sat in his favorite chair and thought about the target. The Black Diamond was a wizarding artifact dating back to the days of Merlin. It was considered untouchable. It was owned by recluse wizard Jackson Rivers, who lived in America. Harry had met the man and he inwardly smirked. Rivers had not only the black diamond, but also plenty of other black market goods that he could confiscate.

So evening found Harry dressed for his outing. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt and black vest. His wand was hidden in a wand holster on his arm, and to complete the outfit, he threw his black cloak and black mask.

Checking to make sure that he had everything that he needed, he spoke the words of the portkey that would take him to America. "Kythham Strikes." He felt the pull at his naval and everything was blurry for a moment before he caught himself, rolling on the ground to his feet. Looking around, he saw that he was in the woods near California, where Rivers lived. He pocketed the portkey so that he could use it to get away and carefully made his way to Rivers mansion.

He withdrew his wand and checked for the wards. The area around River's mansion glowed softly as the wards reveled themselves. Harry smirked. Rivers should be more paranoid. These wards were nothing to Harry. He quickly disabled them and tiptoed to the window. He looked in and quietly murmured, "confractus." A small crack appeared in the window that grew bigger and bigger until there was a small hole, that Harry stuck his arm in and opened the window.

Harry jumped down into the mansion. From what he remembered the diamond was kept in a secret room that held all of Rivers black market items. Using the shadows, Harry slowly made his way to the hallway. Once there, he made sure that no one was around and pulled down the candlestick lever to revel a door. Wand out, Harry made his way up the stairs. One quick "bombarda" and the cameras were out and taking out a small smoke bomb, rolled it on the floor. The smoke covered the room that allowed Harry to see where the infrared beams were located in the room.

He smirked. So this was where all the security was located. He looked around the room to find the control panel.

Calling forth all his seeker skills, he carefully rolled and dogeded the red beams until he was in front of the control panel and a quick wave of his wand and the beams were gone.

He then made his way to where the diamond sat in a glass case. Checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was here, he cast "confractus" again and once the glass was broken took out a small object from his pocket. Quickly transfiguring the rock to look like the black diamond, Harry carefully switched the rock for the real diamond.

He paused for a minute to make sure that it had worked and then quickly repaired the glass case and stuck the diamond in his pocket. He cast down his calling card and once again activated the portkey that would take him back to England.

* * *

"Draco!"

Draco winced as Daphne Greengrass slammed open his office door. "What?" He asked in an annoying tone.

She glared at him and threw two things. A letter and a paper from America. He took up the paper first and his fists clenched as he read the article. That bastard Rivers had been robbed and not only had the thief taken off with the black diamond but multiple other black market objects that had been on the verge of being sent to Draco. Reading further, he noticed the name.

Kythham.

He turned his attention to the letter and read it.

 _Dear Lady Greengrass,_

 _This has been a most enjoyable night but all good things come to an end._

 _I hope you know what I mean._

 _All in all, I know the games you and the others play and remember my words_

 _from last night._

 _Take care Black Widow._

 _Harry Potter_

He crushed the letter in his fists. "Damn Potter!" He stood up and threw the letter in the fireplace and watched it burn.

Daphne crossed her arms. "What are we going to do?"

Draco snorted. "Not we…you." He looked at Daphne straight. "You have to incapacitate Potter."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Draco came to stand right in front of her and glared at Daphne. "You heard me. Your only job will be to take Potter out."

She crossed her arms. "And how am I supposed to take out the richest man in England, let alone one of the most powerful men?"

Draco sneered. "You're a woman. Figure it out."

Daphne raised her hand to slap Draco but he caught it. Breathing heavily she pulled her hand away and stormed out.

* * *

Harry sat in his office at Grimmauld Place in front of his computer. He had gotten back to England and after meeting with his contractor they had come up with an idea, not only to sell the black diamond but Harry's other finds.

He smirked. This would be the perfect plan. Trusting Harry, his contractor had left everything to him. Everything was set now all he had to do was send out the invitations.

"Krecher!"

The house elf apperared. "Yes master?"

Harry handed him the stack of envelopes. "I need you to deliver these."

Krecher took the stack, nodded and popped out.

Harry sat back in his chair, trying to figure out what he needed to do that day. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. He wondered what she was doing. He snorted. Knowing her, probably working. He would need to fix that.

At that moment his cell phone went off. He pulled it out and grinned at who was calling. "Julian. Just the person I needed."

The person on the other side laughed. "Hey Harry. I'm so glad you to hear that you need me. Really though? Old man Rivers?"

"What can I say? I like a challenge. Does this mean you're in?"

Julian snorted. "Of course. I've already got an international portkey. All you have to do is pick me up."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "When?"

"As of 10 minutes ago."

Harry's eyes widened. "You…your already here?"

Julian laughed. "Of course, although I was already making arrangements to come and check up on you once I saw this delightful article in the paper so this is just a win-win situation."

Harry really did roll his eyes. "Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"Gringotts."

"I'll be there in 10. Don't move." Harry hung up the phone and went to go retrieve his friend. 10 minutes later Harry was walking up the steps to Gringotts. He nodded to the goblins he passed and the minute he was through the doors, he was hounded on by his friend. Julian Ashford. They had met in America and Harry was glad for the wizard, who always seemed to have a smile on his face. He had golden blond hair and dazzling blue eyes and constantly turned heads.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Julian. "It's good to see you Julian."

Julian smiled. "Same." He smirked at Harry. "I want to meet this Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's working but I'll see what I can do." He grabbed Julian's arm. "Come. We need to get everything situated."

* * *

When Hermione got home from work she plopped down on her sofa. Emily and the other workers of WizardTech were slightly furious that they hadn't gotten to meet the CEO and all day long, Hermione had to field questions about her relationship with Harry Potter and who the CEO was.

Suffice to say, it had made her day exhausting.

"Hermione? You here?"

It was Ginny.

"Hey Gin. You can come in."

The door opened to revel Ginny Weasely. She plopped down in the seat next to Hermione and gave a knowing look. "Long day?"

Hermione snorted. "Exhausting! All day long I had to deal with questions about Harry. I bet the git is laughing his head off."

Ginny smiled. She of course had seen the paper that had detailed the annual Malfoy ball and of course she and the rest of her family had gotten an exclusive because Ron had been there and seen it in person.

She smirked and glanced at Hermione. "What is your dear relationship with Harry? Don't you find it strange that Harry called you out of all people to pick him up from the airport?"

Hermione scowled at the first comment but blushed at the second. She had no clue what was going on in Harry's mind and she wouldn't lie, she was attracted to him.

Ginny laughed. "Relax Hermione. I'm just joking. I say you should go for it."

Hermione bit her lip. "But…what your relationship?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry and I are just friends, besides I came over here to tell you something." She flashed her hand and Hermione squealed. "Is that a ring?"

Ginny nodded. "Colin asked only yesterday. You're the first person I've told. We plan on telling everyone tonight at dinner."

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you and Colin."

Just then Hermione's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Did you hear?" Emily's excited voice rang through the phone. Hermione frowned. "Hear what?"

"We have the day off tomorrow."

Hermione was shocked. "What!"

"Direct orders from the CEO, himself. He also said to tell you that he had wards set around the office so he would know if you went in. I was just calling to let you know…bye." Emily hung up.

Hermione blinked. She punched in a bunch of numbers. "Hello?"

"Harry James Potter! How could you-"

The voice on the other line laughed. "So, she told you. Hermione…even you need a day off or too. Besides I have business at the office so I need it empty."

Hermione was confused. "Why would-"

Harry cut her off. "That's my secret. I'll see you tonight." Harry hung up the phone. Hermione frowned. Ginny cocked her head, "what's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "I just have this feeling that Harry is hiding something."

Harry looked at his phone and sighed. He hated keeping secrets from Hermione, but this was for her own good. He didn't want her to become a part of the dark life.

"Was that Hermione?" Julian asked.

Harry nodded.

Julian rolled his eyes. He knew what his friend was thinking. "You know, from what you've said about her, she won't take this sitting down. What are you going to do when she finds out about it?"

Harry shrugged. 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Soon it was time for the dinner at the Weasley house. Harry was currently deciding on how to get there. Julian rolled his eyes. "You already know how you want to get there…the question is am I going to like how you get there?"

Harry grinned. Julian was right. He picked up the keys to his motorcycle and grabbed a helmet, tossing one at Julian. Julian groaned but hopped on behind Harry. They were close enough that the closeness didn't bother them; they treated each other like they were family.

Harry reached the Burrow in record time.

"Dad!"

As soon as Harry stepped off the motorcycle a ball of energy attacked him. He laughed and hugged Teddy tight. "Hey Teddy."

Teddy pulled away and grinned at Julian. "Hey Uncle Julian."

Julian ruffled Teddy's hair. "Hey Squirt."

"TEDDY LUPIN!"

Teddy winced and his behind Harry. Harry waited and hid a smile as Victorie Wealsey ran out to find Teddy. She was covered in some kind of blue goo and bright orange powder.

Harry glared at Teddy before he waved his wand and she was set to rights. She sniffed and gave Harry a smile. "Thanks Uncle Harry." She stuck her tongue at Teddy then marched back inside.

Harry turned his attention back to Teddy. Teddy squirmed under Harry's gaze and he dropped his shoulders. "Fine. I'll go apologize." He shuffled back in to the house.

There was a full crowd of Weasley's, their spouses and offspring, which meant it, was a full house. Harry made his way over to Molly. "Hey Molly…do you mind if I brought a friend?"

Molly shook her head. "It's not a problem."

Harry waved Julian over. "This is Julian Ashford. I met him when I was over in America."

Molly smiled at Julian. "Your from America?" Julian nodded. "What do you do?"

Julian grinned and shared a glance with Harry. "I am a treasure hunter. I find both muggle and wizard artifacts."

Arthur heard the word muggle and was over like a moth to a candle. "Did you say muggle? My what does a muggle treasure-" he pulled Julian away and Julian could only glare at Harry over Arthur's shoulders.

Molly tsked. "He's going to talk that poor boy to death."

Harry grinned. "Julian's a big boy. He can handle it."

Hermione had been talking with Ginny when Harry and a newcomer had come in the door.

Ginny fanned herself. "Merlin! He's gorgeous."

Colin heard this and pouted. "Gin! Really?"

She laughed and patted him on the arm. "Relax Colin. You are my hearts desire."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with Ginny though. He had blond hair and a body like a god. She smiled as he was led away by Arthur. "Mione."

She jumped as Harry whispered in her ear. "Harry."

Harry smirked. "I saw you checking Julian out. I'm hurt." He mocked having a broken heart. Hermione smirked. "Well…he certainly does have potential." She eyed him over Harry's shoulder and Harry's shoulder's dropped. She laughed. "I'm kidding Harry. He's not my type."

Harry looked relived for some reason and Hermione forced herself to not think to hard about the reason, less she was wrong.

"Harry." A sweet voice cut through.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Ginny." He seemed surprised to see Colin. "Colin. Should I be offering a congratulations?"

Ginny and Colin shared a glance. Ginny turned to Harry, "how did you know? We were going to tell people tonight."

Harry smirked. "Because…I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione hid her laughter while Ginny rolled her eyes and Colin smiled.

"Harry! You have to save me!"

Harry laughed at Julian. "How'd you escape Arthur?"

Julian glared at Harry. "You are a cruel and vicious person." He crossed his arms. "I wonder why we are friends."

Harry smiled. "Julian. These lovely ladies are Ginny and Hermione. The bloke is Colin Creevy."

Julian's eyes widened. "Creevy? The famous photographer?"

Colin nodded. 'That's right."

Julian looked about to burst but before he could geek out Harry pointed to Hermione and Julian stopped. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "So you are the lovely Hermione Granger. Harry has told me much about you. I dare say though…I have not seen true beauty until this night."

Ginny snorted in laughter while Harry frowned. Hermione blushed and quickly dropped her hand. However it didn't look like Julian was going to stop. He bowed. "If you would do me the honor of being your escort to the dinner table?"

Hermione had no choice as Julian whisked her away. Harry narrowed his eyes at Julian. Ginny laughed and grabbed Colin, "come on Colin. Let's leave Harry to his moping self."

It was only when they were seated that Harry noticed that Ron wasn't here. "Where's Ron?"

Rory sighed. She had come with Lily. "He got called into work. Something about Kythham striking again."

Fred frowned. "That's twice in a week that Kythham has robbed someone."

Bill nodded in agreement. "The people are upset. They keep coming to the Goblins for stronger wards so that they can stop Kythham."

"I heard that the Aurors are talking about having people stationed around magical London so that they can keep an eye out." Arthur said.

"What makes you think that Kythham is doing anything wrong?" Julian asked.

His question stopped the conversation cold. Katie frowned. "What's wrong? He's stealing. That's a crime."

"True he steals…but he only steals what was already stolen."

Harry wanted to kill someone right now. This conversation was getting close to home.

George narrowed his eyes at Julian. "You act as if you know him."

Julian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't but all of the artifacts he has stolen were all stolen themselves. He simply takes them back and returns them to their original owners."

Harry needed this conversation to stop and thankfully Ron came stumbling through the floo at that moment. Harry took this as time to go so he grabbed Julian and in the commotion snuck out of the house.

Once the noise had died down Hermione turned back to Harry only to gasp. Her gasp caught the attention of the others. Harry and Julian were gone. Hermione narrowed her eyes. This was definite proof. Harry was up to something and she would figure out what.

* * *

Draco smiled at the black invitation. So, someone was having a black market auction and from the list of items, they had gotten a good haul.

It would be worthwhile to scout out the competition.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Stay tuned….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of The Wizard Thief. A big thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited it…it means a lot to me. Also this is just a reminder that I am not a grammer natzi so there will probably be mistakes.**

 **Please don't hold it against me…I try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter also wants me to tell you that I do not own HP and Co.**

* * *

Hermione would have none of this. Harry was up to something and she wanted to figure it out. She was staking out the offices of WizardTech to see if she could spot anything. So far she hadn't seen anything unusual, in fact she hadn't seen Harry or his friend come out all day. They were obviously using the floo system.

She would have to do this the hard way.

Today was the day of the black auction. Julian and Harry had spent all day setting everything up and now it was time to let the games begin.

After watching WizardTech for the majority of the day, Hermione had to conclude that something was happening. Something that involved all the rich and powerful wizards of the century. Men dressed in tuxedos and women dressed in dazzling evening gowns were all making their way through the doors.

Hermione was confused. She had made a list of the people who had arrived and she could have sworn she saw Draco Malfoy but why would he be here of all places? She swallowed and her resolve grew that Harry was doing something dangerous. When a big group of people came, she made her move and entered along with them.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice asked. Someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a dark hallway.

Hermione blushed. It was Blaise Zabini. He was dressed in a dashing black tuxedo, and his hair fell adorably into his eyes that sparkled with amusement.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Why I'm here is none of your business."

Blaise snorted. "Sure sweetheart. I'm smarter then I look." He gazed at her. "You're here for Potter."

Hermione didn't say anything and her silence only condemned her. Blaise sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why are you so eager to find out his secrets?" He bent down to whisper in her ear, "what if they hurt you?"

Hermione pushed him away. "Harry would never do anything to hurt people."

Blaise only watched her before he sighed. "Very well. I'll help you out."

Hermione was confused. "Why would you help me? Aren't you like Malfoy's number one confidant?"

"Who I work for has no say in what I do with my free time." He looked her over and taking out his wand, he waved it. Hermione looked down in surprise to see that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a floor-length gown of the darkest red that to her embarrassment had a deep v-cut neckline. Another wave of his wand and her hair and makeup fixed itself. The final touch was a mask of the deepest black that covered her eyes. Her eyes held a question, and as Blaise took out his own black mask he answered. "Masks are a requirement to enter."

He grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow and started walking. "Whatever you see…remember that Harry is no longer the same boy you once knew."

Hermione wanted to ask what he meant but Blaise looked away. It never occurred to her that he had called Harry by his name.

* * *

Harry peeked out from behind the curtain. It was a packed house and all his guests were milling about waiting for the action to start. He smirked as he caught a glimpse of white blond hair.

Malfoy. Perfect.

"It's a full house."

Harry turned to see Julian standing next to him. Julian would be acting as the emcee and was dressed in a lavender tuxedo complete with a white tie. His hair had been spelled to a rich ice white color. A lavender mask was in his hands that would hide his face from the guests.

Harry was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a black tie. His hair was spelled to a nice blond color and he held a black mask in his hands.

"That it is." Harry replied. He put his mask on. "It's almost time."

Julian put on his own mask, as Harry seemed to vanish. Harry made his way into the crowd as Julian stepped out to the stage. "Ladies and Gentleman. It is the moment that you have all been waiting for…let the auction begin."

Julian waved his hand and the first object up to bid appeared. It was a beautiful art piece done by famous wizard artist Jene Luc Blanchard. It was arguably his most famous piece, of a garden that was charmed to reflect the time of day. As it was night, the garden appeared as a garden in the nighttime. Murmurs broke over the crowd in excitement.

"Let's start the bidding at 100,00 gallons."

The prices started getting higher and the objects started to get rarer. Harry moved to the back so that he could sit back and watch. His eyes caught sight of Blaise Zabini in the crowd and they narrowed at the witch by his side. If Harry didn't know better, he was sure that that was Hermione. He inwardly sighed. This could probably seem to be a problem. He wasn't sure what she would think of his dealings and he didn't know how he would feel if she couldn't take the way he was now.

He needed to check this out. He made his way over to Blaise and the girl. "How are you enjoying the auction?"

He inwardly smirked as the girl looked in his eyes and gasped in surprise.

Hermione couldn't help but be in awe of what was going on in the building. No longer did it resemble an office but a stage was set up in the middle and waiters milled around the elite offering drinks and hor'dirves.

She was about to ask Blaise what was going on when someone stepped out onto the stage. He was dressed in a lavender suit, white tie that matched his white hair and a lavender mask covered his face.

"That's the Joker."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Blaise took a sip of champagne. "The Joker is the emcee of the auction."

"Auction? This is an auction?"

Blaise nodded. He smirked. "A black market auction to be precise."

Hermione didn't know what to say. There was no way that Harry was into the underworld of the black market. "Ladies and Gentleman. It is the moment that you have all been waiting for…let the auction begin." The emcee spoke up and waved his hand as a painting appeared in the middle of the stage.

"I present the most famous painting by Jene Luc Blanchard. The Le Jardin de la Lumiere. Let's start the bidding at 100,000 gallons."

Hermione choked on her drink. The Le Jardin de la Lumiere was one of the most famous pieces of wizarding art ever to be made. What's more was the price. Who would pay that much.

To her immense surprise almost everyone. The price only got higher and was finally sold to some unknown bidder at a whopping 500,00 gallons, and that was only the first object.

She turned to Blaise. "Are you sure that Harry is a part of this?"

Blaise's smile grew feral. "I am more then positive."

Hermione was about to reply when a voice spoke up. "How are you enjoying the auction?"

Hermione turned to the newcomer. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black mask. He had golden blond hair and she could see rich green eyes shining from beneath the mask. She gave a silent gasp. She only knew one wizard who had eyes like that…Harry Potter.

Harry put his finger to his lip in a silent motion for Hermione to keep quiet. He bowed to Blaise, "do you mind if I take this lovely lady off your hands?"

Blaise smirked and waved his hand. "Be my guest."

Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her away from the party and the guests, into a small room where he took his wand and threw up all kinds of spells to keep eyes out.

When that was done Harry turned to Hermione and crossed his arms. "I thought I told you to keep away from here."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Harry James Potter! What kind of business is this?"

He shrugged. "It's my hobby."

Hermione snorted. "Hobby? Harry…this is…" her eyes widened as she caught on to something. "Your Kythham?"

Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione didn't know what to believe. She wasn't sure she liked this Harry Potter. He had changed in the years he had been gone. Harry was…was a thief.

"Does Teddy know?"

Harry nodded. "He's known since he was a baby. He actually thinks it's pretty cool and wants to do it as well when he grows up."

Hermione shook her head. This was too much. "Harry…I…" she turned to walk away. Harry grabbed her hand. "Mione. I need you to promise that you'll keep this a secret. If not then I'll be forced to take measures."

The threat was clear. If she didn't agree then Harry would have no choice but to oblivate her. She gave a brief nod before she turned and ran out. Unknown to her, tears fell out her eyes, causing her to not see where she was going.

So she didn't see the wizard until it was too late. Blaise caught her before she could fall to the ground. "I told you…Harry is different then 10 years ago." Hermione shook her head, "I don't need this now Blaise." He sighed. "Fine. I'll take you home."

Harry watched her go and closed his eyes. Hermione had looked at him as if he had grown two heads. He only hoped that in time Hermione would be able to accept him.

* * *

From the time that Draco entered the auction room, he was in heaven. Astoria spoke up beside him, "you seem to be in a good mood."

Draco smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Of course. I am going to reap a good haul tonight."

Astoria kept quiet but her smile gave away what she was thinking. Sometimes Draco could act so childlike…it was cute. "I wonder who's sponsoring the auction though? The name wasn't on the invite."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Kythham."

Astoria was in shock. "Kythham? The most famous thief in the world? Will he show his face though?"

"That's what the masks are for." Both Draco and Astoria turned to see Theo Nott and his wife next to them. "Plus, Kythham won't be active."

As this was her first time at an auction, Astoria was confused. "What do you mean?"

At that moment the lights dimmed and out stepped the emcee. "Ladies and Gentleman. It is the moment that you have all been waiting for…let the auction begin."

"All his dealings are dealt with the Joker." Theo pointed out.

Astoria laughed into her hand, "the Joker?"

Draco glared at her. "I wouldn't laugh. The Joker is known to be a highly powerful and dangerous wizard. Plus the same with Kythham, no one knows who he really is."

Astoria grew quiet at that and the four watched the bidding for the painting of Jean Luc Blanchard. Theo's eyes widened and he moved forward to make a bid and came back with a smile on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. Theo smirked. "One more for my collection." Draco's eyes caught sight of Blaise with some woman and his eyes narrowed. He bent down to whisper in Astoria's ear. "Take Belladonna and let Theo and I talk in private."

Astoria nodded and started to chat happily with Belladonna as they headed towards the refreshment table. Theo frowned. "What is it?"

Draco nodded towards Blaise. Theo followed his gaze and his eye's hardened. "Do you think he-" the question trailed off. Draco crossed his arms and didn't say anything. "This needs to be investigated." Draco turned away. "Look into it." Theo nodded his head, knowing that if it was true then Blaise was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was not happy. After that horrible meeting with her _wonderful_ brother-in-law, she was mad enough to do serious harm to someone. She had decided to take her frustrations out at the black auction. She was going to go, get drunk and find someone to take away her worries.

So here she was, dressed to the nines in a blue floor length gown that showed off her cleavage, and that brought out her eyes and she was nowhere near getting ready to find a man.

She idly wondered if she should find her sister. She knew that both Draco and Astoria would be here, but at the moment she didn't want to see Draco.

Sighing, she grabbed another glass of champagne and was about to down it when someone grabbed it out of her hands. "Oh no you don't. You've had quite enough."

She turned around fully intending to berate who ever had taken it upon themselves to be a good citizen but found that her mouth went dry at the man in front of her. Incredibly gorgeous with golden blond hair like her own and sparkling green eyes, and dressed in a dashing black tuxedo, the man in front of her took her breath away.

She hid her desire by crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Why do you care if I drink myself into oblivion?"

The man shrugged. "True. It's not my matter, but I couldn't help but wonder why a beautiful lady such as yourself was over here in the corner."

"My business is my business. I would very much like my glass of champagne back." Daphne asked crossly.

The man smirked. "If your looking for a good time…then I would be more then willing to help out."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the man. "I don't know anything about you."

He bowed and kissed her hand, "but I know so much about you Lady Greengrass."

Daphne's lips twitched. How he knew who she was…this man was clearly someone of great power but for the life of her she couldn't figure out who it was. She gazed at his eyes and suddenly the answer came to her.

"Why if it isn't Lord Potter." She leaned in, "why ever would you be here at a black market auction? And in disguise no less?"

Harry smirked down at Daphne. Sleeping with her hadn't been his original goal but after the hurt from Hermione, he needed to let loose. He had been moving about the floor when he noticed the Greengrass heir in the corner with a frown on her face and sipping champagne like it was water.

He knew that playing with Daphne was a dangerous game but he needed to vent his frustrations.

"Your smart. I'll leave it to you to figure out." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I hope you remember what I wrote?"

Daphne scowled. She did but remembering what Draco had asked her, then this was the perfect opportunity. "Very well. I'll admit that you have secrets but you were also one of the best fucks I've ever had. I would not be amiss to saying no."

Harry smirked. "Very well. I know the perfect place." He grabbed her offered hand and vanished them out. Sending a mental note to Julian, Harry trusted him to handle the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **How's that?**

 **PS…Don't hate me. Hermione has to come to trust Harry on her own, so their having a rough patch but they will be together in the end.**

 **Stay tuned…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! I'm sorry for such a long drought of updating. I went home and couldn't do any writing I was so distracted. Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Sadly there's no Harry in this chapter but he will be back.**

 **Disclaimer: HP and CO are not mine and it makes me sad.**

* * *

"Boss…we got a problem."

The figure in the chair didn't even turn around but waved his hand to let the messenger keep going.

"Kythham has struck again…"

"What about Tristan? What is he doing to stop this…annoyance?"

The poor messenger swallowed. "I do not know. Tristan has not contacted us in some time-"

The only indication that he had been heard was a loud explosion near his head. He gulped and his eyes widened as the Boss got up from his chair. "I think it's time to go and see what dear Tristan is doing…"

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her head laid down. Harry was a…was a thief. Not only that, he was one of the best if what everyone said was true. Hermione almost felt like she didn't know whom her best friend was anymore.

"Hermione?"

She picked up her head to look at Blaise Zabini. Last night he had escorted her home and she had been so distraught that he had stayed with her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "what would you know? Don't you work for Draco?"

He smirked. "I like you and Harry trust's you to keep his secret so I guess I'll trust you to keep mine." He whispered in her ear, "What I'm about to say is highly confidential and if Draco finds out…then I'm sure you know the consequences."

Hermione nodded.

He sat back down, crossing his arms. "Harry saved my life."

That was so unexpected to Hermione that she wanted to laugh. Blaise was serious though, and frowned at her. "It's true. A couple years after the war I was in a tight pinch and in desperate need of help and imagine my surprise when the one and only Harry Potter came into save the day."

Hermione had to smile at that, now that sounded like something that Harry would do.

"Anyway the reason I needed help was because of something Draco made me do and he left me there to use my own devices and if not for Harry I would have died. Suffice to say right then and there it made me his man…Draco of course has no idea how I managed to get away."

Hermione bit her lip and asked nervously. "What were you doing that left you almost dead?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you until you decide to trust Harry completely…some things must be kept a secret."

He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, "while it might appear that Harry is very different at the heart, he's still the same Harry that you know."

At that moment a voice came from the fireplace, "Hermione?"

Hermione gasped and stood up. "Oh no! I forgot that I promised that I would watch Lily today for Ron and Rory." She yelled back, "just a minute Ron!" She started to run around the room, grabbing clothes heading for the bathroom so that she could change.

Heading towards the fireplace, Ron's head was waiting in the fire. "I'm so sorry Ron. I went out last night and time just…got away from me."

Ron snorted. "I can see that. Really? Zabini?"

Hermione blushed and whipping around saw that Blaise had followed her to the living room. Blaise smirked, "watch it Weasley. Hermione might like you but I'm still debating."

"Blaise!" Hermione hissed.

Blaise only smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Look…just remember what I said, Harry knows it will probably take time." He whispered in her ear so that Ron wouldn't hear. "I'll see myself out."

Once he was gone, Hermione flooed over to Ron and Rory's. When she stepped out of the fireplace Ron let out his breath. "Geez Mione! What do you see in a guy like that? I thought you and Harry were-"

Hermione glared at him, "leave it alone Ron! You don't control my love life."

He crossed his arms and was about to reply when Rory cut in. "Leave her alone Ron. Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "thank you."

Rory smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Lily is thrilled you're watching her today."

Hermione smiled. Lily was such a dear that she didn't mind spending time with the little tot, even if she sometimes acted like her father. As Rory stepped over to Ron, Hermione asked, "What are your plans for today again?"

Rory smiled while Ron rolled his eyes. "Ron invited me on a date." Rory looked up at her husband, "we were going to ask Molly but Lily insisted on having you." Rory smirked, "I think she's going to bug you about Harry."

Hermione laughed. "She's still obsessed with him?"

"Obsessed? More like-"

Rory laughed and pushed Ron out the door. "Lily's in her room. Hopefully we'll be back around mid-afternoon."

Hermione waved them off then headed up stairs to see Lily. She knocked on the door, opening it a crack. Lily saw who it was and her smile grew 10 times bigger. "Aunt Hermione!"

She jumped off the bed and ran into her arms. Hermione laughed. "Hey Lily."

Lily looked up at her excitably, "what are we doing today?"

Hermione pursed her lips for a second then grinned and whispered in Lily's ear. Lily grinned and nodded with much vigor. Hermione stood up and taking hold of Lily's hand, made their way to Diagon Ally and Weasely Wizarding Wheezes.

Lily let go of Hermione's hand, racing into the store. Hermione turned her head, and her eyes caught sight of something in another ally. Hermione hesitated before she ran to see what it was. Someone would watch Lily, either Fred or George or Angelina or Katie.

Hermione made her way into the dark ally, and when she finally caught up she hid behind some boxes. Hermione bit back a gasp as she heard a thud. Her ears picked up the conversation,

"You idiot! How long does it take for you to find one man?"

"I'm sorry…Kythham is…Kythham is a hard man to find. No one knows his true identity."

Someone being tortured by the cruciatus curse followed another thud. "Well, we're growing impatient. Find him or else!"

Hermione took a step back and unfortunately stepped on something that made a loud crack. One head whipped around, "whose there?" Hermione ran.

"Damn!" The man said. He kicked the man on the ground. "We were seen. Not only do we have to find Kythham, you need to find that girl and get rid of her."

The man on the ground, still convulsing from the torture curse nodded his head.

Hermione didn't stop running until she saw the colorful sign for WWW. She ran through the door, slamming it shut, breathing hard. She covered her mouth as she thought back to what she had seen and heard. Someone was looking for Harry…that meant that he would be in trouble.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?" George was standing there looking concerned. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, making sure a smile was on her face. "Nothing to worry about." She looked around the busy store, "where's Lily?"

George sighed but knew that he wouldn't get anything from her, "Lily's in the back with the family eating lunch." He waved her over, "come on. Let's go." Hermione followed him to the back where indeed Lily was sitting at the table with her cousin's Fred and Grace. She bent down to kiss her on the forehead, "hey Lily. Did you get some good stuff?"

Lily finished chewing then nodded with a smile. "Dad won't know what hit him."

At that statement Katie laughed. "Poor Ron. What did he do to deserve to be pranked?"

Lily smiled her innocent smile at her aunt. "That's my secret."

All the adults couldn't help but laugh. Fred was laughing the hardest. "Lily must hang around us too much…she's becoming quite the prankster."

Hermione rolled her eyes but after lunch gathered the little girl and her bag of tricks to take her back home. As she left the ally, Hermione couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She carefully looked around but seeing no one shrugged it off. She could only hope that those guys in the ally hadn't seen her face and didn't recognize her.

* * *

Tristan Van Ryan was not having a good day. He was part of a bigger crime organization that was a plant in Draco Malfoy's company. His specific orders were to keep Draco under tabs and to secretly discover whom the annoying thief known as Kyttham was.

However, it was not going according to plan.

He was currently being dragged down a dark ally in Diagon Ally by THE Boss of the organization, so that was a first nod to how unhappy the Boss was with Tristan. He was thrown against the wall and hitting his head against the brick, he slid down to the ground.

"You idiot! How long does it take to find one man?" His boss kicked him in the chest that had Tristan cower in pain. "I'm sorry…Kyttham is hard to find…no one knows his true identity."

His Boss glared down at Tristan with disdain clear in his eyes. He brought up his wand, "crucio!"

Tristan screamed in pain at the torture curse. It felt like millions of sharp knives pricking his skin and more. When his Boss finally released it, Tristan was left panting. "Well, I am growing impatient. Find him or else."

Tristan didn't need to be a genius to figure out what that meant. Find Kythham or it would mean certain death. At that moment they both heard a sharp crack and their heads whipped around to see where the noise had come from.

"Whose there?"

Silence. All Tristan could see was a girl running away. She had long curly brown hair and was vaguely familiar to Tristan but at the moment he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Damn!" His Boss growled. Another kick to his side, "find Kyttham, then find that girl and get rid of her."

Tristan barely managed to nod with how much he was convulsing from the cruciatus curse. There was a crack and his Boss vanished, leaving Tristan alone. He took a deep breath and reached into his robes, pulling out a potion. He drank it and was able to relax as the potion did its work, covering up the damage from the curse.

He managed to stand up and slowly made his way to the light of Diagon Ally. He made his way to a small café and waited. Finally his eyes caught sight of curly brown hair. He inwardly grinned as he realized who had seen them…none other then Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio.

He made himself invisible as she looked around with a careful eye. He would need to make plans but this was the perfect opportunity. He would be a fool to pass this up. He made his way back to his home, all the while laughing on the inside.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know….what's going to happen to Hermione? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! It's been crazy. I'm sorry for such a long wait but it's orientation week at my school and I just had no time to write but I've finally finished the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not perfect so please mind the grammar mistakes and I'll work on them next time.**

 **PS…JK Rowling still owns HP and Co. I only wish I was that cool to come up with a story like that.**

* * *

A few days later Hermione was on her way home from work when suddenly a hand was clamped on her mouth. She struggled to free herself and tried to reach for her wand but it was too late as she recognized the smell of chloroform and she soon blacked out.

"What do we do with her?"

"Should we kill her?"

"He said to wait."

"Aw! Come on! Let's just get this over with."

Hermione gradually regained consciousness and at overhearing the last few comments remembered that she had been kidnapped leaving from work. She froze as she realized that those people in the ally must have seen her and were taking action.

"Well, look who's awake." Someone came and nudged Hermione with their foot.

Hermione glared at the two, "what do you want with me?"

One of them had long greasy limp brown hair that hung in his face and he sneered at her. "You should never have gone into that ally missy. Your as good as dead."

Hermione swallowed her fear, attempting to put on a brave face. "The ally's are a free place. If they didn't want to be seen then they should have gone to a private place."

"Shut up!" The other man kicked her and withdrew his wand. "Crucio!"

Hermione bit her lip in an effort not to scream. Thankfully this was no where near that demented Bellatrix's level, so Hermione could be somewhat grateful that it was no where near as painful. He finally released the curse and she was left panting on the ground.

The one with the limp hair knelt down next to her, fingering her face. "You know…I haven't seen a woman this beautiful in a long time…"

Hermione shivered at the hidden meaning. He went on.

"He said to have as much fun before…" he looked at his partner who was sneering. "What do you say?"

The man shrugged his agreement. "Do what you want."

Hermione spat in his face. "Despicable!"

The man wiped the spit from his furious face and he slapped her. "You will rue the day that you messed with a member of the Snake Pit." He suddenly smirked and turned to his partner. "I just came up with the best idea. This woman is a friend of the great Potter…what if we played with his head?"

His partner seemed to consider the idea. "That could work. As long as in the end she ends up dead."

"Harry will defeat you-"

They laughed. The limp haired guy sneered. "You have no idea what your boyfriend is getting himself into…do you?"

Hermione didn't say anything. He grabbed her by the hair, causing her to cry out in pain.

He went on. "He might have defeated the Dark Lord but this is a whole different story." He threw her down to the ground. "Do your worse."

Hermione shivered as they got closer and when one touched her…she screamed.

* * *

Harry took Daphne back to Grimmauld Place. When they got through the door, Daphne hitched her legs around Harry's waist and kissed him hard. Harry wrapped his arms around her back to keep her steady as he kissed her right back.

"When did you get so good at kissing Potter?" Murmured Daphne against his mouth.

He smirked. "That's my secret." He took this chance to deepen the kiss and his tongue caressed her's causing Daphne to want more. Slowly Harry moved them into the master bedroom where he gently threw Daphne on the bed before covering her body with his. She leaned into the kiss and with a wave of her wand; Harry was naked as the day he was born. She smirked but so did Harry as he did the same thing.

Daphne woke up the next morning curled up into Harry's arms. She felt warm and for a minute almost wished she could wake up like this every morning, but she knew it would be impossible. She turned around so that she could see his face. Harry was quietly breathing and his untamable hair fell into his eyes, giving him a youthful appearance.

She slid out from his arms and quietly dressed. This was the perfect time to see if she could find anything. Moving from room to room she was starting to get a little frustrated, as she wasn't finding anything when she was about to enter what appeared to be an office only she was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Daphne spun around to see a blond haired stranger standing behind her and holding her arm. She ripped it away from him with a glare, "nothing."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Right. Like snooping around Harry's house is nothing."

She crossed her own arms. "Who are you to demand something from me?"

He smirked and moved closer to her, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You mess with Harry and you mess with me."

Before Daphne could ask what that meant a laugh came from the stairs. Both of them turned to see Harry standing there dressed only in muggle sleeping pants with a smile on his face. He turned to the guy, "Julian…don't scare the pretty lady. It's no wonder your still single."

The guy, named Julian humphed and crossed his arms. Harry turned to Daphne, "Lady Greengrass, you shouldn't conform to your family…you should strive to be yourself."

Daphne was confused. It almost sounded like Harry knew that she was unhappy being Draco's lapdog but how…it should have been impossible. She needed to get away and without a backward glance rushed out of the house.

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You said you were here for a few days?"

Julian nodded.

"I need you to watch her." Harry narrowed his eyes towards the door. "There's something off about her."

Julian nodded and a smile came over his face. Harry rolled his eyes. "Be careful."

Julian looked affronted. "I am always careful."

Harry laughed and headed back to his room. "Whatever you say Julian."

* * *

The next day Harry was sleeping when he was suddenly awoken by a loud alarm. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out what it was when it hit him. Someone was calling him. He reached for his phone, "hello?"

"Hermione is missing," was all Ron said.

Harry's mind instantly woke up and he scrambled to get ready. "I'll be there in 10." He hung up. 10 minutes later he and Julian, who was still visiting made their way over to the burrow where the entire Weasley family was holed up.

They were all in the family room and most of them had grim faces on and even the children could sense that something was wrong. Harry immediately went up to Ron, "what's the problem?"

Ron simply handed Harry a piece of parchment that stated:

 _Harry Potter…_

 _We have your precious little mudblood friend._

 _You should know what we do to people who are too curious…will you be able to save her in time?_

 _I'm sure you know where to find us._

Harry clutched the note in his hand as his face hardened. Some brave soul asked, "Harry…what does this mean?" Harry saw that it was Ginny. Harry shook his head, "nothing." He looked at his family; "I'll bring Hermione back. I promise." He whirled around and before anyone could stop him, he had flooed back to his place. Julian was about to follow when someone grabbed his arm. "Hey!" He exclaimed. He spun around to see that Ron had grabbed his arm and had a mean look on his face. "What do you want?"

Ron scowled. "What's going on with Harry? You know, don't you?"

Julian pulled his arm away and shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you. Harry will have to tell you himself and if he hasn't told you then obviously it's for you own good." With that said, he too spun around and flooed before any action could take place.

When he stepped out of the fireplace he saw that Harry had changed and was gearing up to go and rescue Hermione. "Do you need any help?"

Harry stopped and looked up at Julian and started to shake his head but stopped. "That might be a good idea." He looked at his friend, "you can wait outside and if I need your help I'll call you."

Julian nodded and waved his wand and his clothes changed into all black, like Harry.

They apperated to what appeared to be a darkened port. The boats were silent under the moonlight and an ominous fog had set in, giving the whole port an eerie appearance.

"Are you sure this is where they've taken her?" Julian asked.

Harry nodded. "This is where the Snake Pit disposes of all its victims."

Julian hissed. He had of course heard of the Snake Pit. It was the largest criminal organization in the UK and had many lackeys and underdogs to do the bidding of the higher ups as well as had connections all over the world. Julian knew that everything Harry was doing was to bring down the Snake Pit so this was the worst possible outcome.

Harry moved stealthily through the night until he was near the door. He signaled for Julian to take cover and then pulled on his mask. He was at the door when he heard a piercing scream. Harry's heart thumped in his chest. That sounded like Hermione and his mind was brought back to Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix was torturing Hermione and her screams could be heard all around the manor. He took out his wand and kicked down the door.

All three occupants looked at the door as it burst open. Hermione sagged with relief because Harry was here. The man with the limp hair threw her down to the ground and spun around to face Harry. "So…you came." He spat.

Harry growled. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He narrowed his eyes. "Lucas Matthew. The Snake Pit's most valuable…rat."

The limp haired guy, now known as Lucas Matthew, lunged at Harry. Quick as a whip a red light shot out of Harry's wand but Lucas managed to dodge it. Harry tried again but had to resort to muggle means as his fist connected with Lucas's face. Hermione heard a crunch and Lucas fell to the ground holding his nose that was now flowing with blood. Harry conjured ropes and bound Lucas then stupefied him again.

The other man grabbed Hermione and she shivered at the cold steel she felt against her throat. "Stop…or she gets it."

Harry cursed and slowly turned around to see that the other one had Hermione held against his chest with a knife to her throat. Harry's insides tightened as he saw a drop of blood where the knife was cutting into her throat. Catching glimpse of something behind the man holding Hermione, Harry came up with an idea. His eyes sought her's and asked her a silent question of if she trusted him.

Hermione locked eyes with Harry and sensing what he was asking, briefly nodded her head.

" _Bite him!"_ Harry hissed out quietly.

Too late did the thief realize that a snake had come up behind him and upon hearing Harry's command felt a drop of fear as the snake bit his foot. The man cried out in pain and Hermione scrambled to get away.

Harry ran forward and caught her in his arms; dread feeling him as he felt something slick. He pulled his hand back and saw blood and all the color drained from his face as his hands felt the knife in her back. He mentally called for Julian and gathered Hermione in his arms.

Julian rushed in and when he saw Hermione, he immediately knew what to do. He took her from Harry, "I'll take care of her." Harry nodded and as Julian left with Hermione turned his attention back to the two crooks. He nudged the one on the ground with his foot and got no response. He was dead. Harry looked over at the snake, " _thank you, Ssshassa. You have done a great sssservice."_

" _I only did what my massster commanded."_ Harry held out his arm and the snake slithered up his arm and when she had lain back down, she seemed to sink into his arm and where a live snake was there was now a tattoo. Harry stood back up and snorted in disgust. He exited the old port and from behind him, the building blew up and exploded. Harry silently watched the building burn down to the ground and when it was ashes, he pulled out his calling card and threw it down and was gone with a pop.

* * *

When he got back to Grimmauld place, Julian met him at the door. "I've taken the knife out and she's in stable condition."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Julian."

Julian bit his lip, which was a sign of doing something that Harry might not approve of. Harry narrowed his eyes at Julian, "what did you do?"

Julian held up a small vile with a shimmery substance inside of it. Harry pursed his lips. It was a memory. "You took this from Hermione?"

Julian slowly nodded. "It's the memory of why she was kidnapped…"

"You also used occulmency?" Harry cried in outrage.

Julian held up his hands in defense. "You'll want to see it. You can't hide it anymore. Not if you want to protect her." Julian crossed his arms. "She needs to know."

There was a moment of silence as the two men glared at each other before Harry sighed. Julian was right. "Fine. I'll tell her." He stuck out his hand, "let me see the memory." Julian handed over the vile and Harry stormed to his office.

Julian sighed and decided to let others know that Hermione was safe. He made his way over to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder. "The Burrow!" He stuck his head in the fire and saw that the family was still gathered. When his head appeared all the noise got quiet as they all turned to him. Ron crossed his arms and glared at Julian. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Hermione is safe."

All at once they all started talking again, each demanding to see her. Julian shook her head, "At the moment only Harry and myself are allowed to see her. If she feels up to it in a few days, she might come over but until then you will just have to wait."

With that said, Julian pulled his head from the fire. Ron crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the fire. Ignoring what his family was talking about he couldn't help but sense that his best friend had changed and he wasn't sure if it was for the best.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being kidnapped…and Harry had come to rescue her. She sat up and winced at the action.

"Careful. We don't want you to have a relapse."

She turned her head to see Harry's friend, Julian. He had a few potions in his hand and Hermione watched as he came over and held them out to her. "Drink this one." He handed her a light blue colored potion, which she drank then handed her a dark green one, "now this one." She immediately felt better and something must have come over her face because he started to talk. "I'm a healer as well as a potion maker. Harry is my number one client."

Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean Harry is your number one client?" Her fists tightened. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to me?"

Julian smiled as he waved his wand over her, obviously pleased with the reading. "You'll find Harry in his office."

Hermione took that as her cue to leave and practically ran to his office. She threw open the door and Harry was sitting behind his desk and slowly turned around as the door opened. He smiled when he saw it was her and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Hermione didn't even look at the chair and instead plopped herself in Harry's lap to his surprise. Harry's arms snaked around Hermione's waist and she could feel him trembling. "Will you listen to my story?"

* * *

 **Stay tuned…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter then normal but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **PS…I dream about owning HP and yet when I wake up…it's not mine.**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and started to talk. "After the final battle I…I needed to get away from everything. People were hounding me and it began to effect my life. It was when I was in Japan that I learned of the underworld."

Harry's arms grew tight around Hermione's waist as he recalled the memories. "I was taken in for questioning by a group known as The Dragons." Hermione gasped. The Dragons were known world wide. Their company was always in the top running with Harry's and Draco's. He gave a grim smile, "in exchange for my services they would teach me their knowledge." He looked down, "I accepted."

"Harry…" Hermione trailed off.

He gave her a half-assed smile. "It wasn't so bad. I learned a lot but soon I found out what The Dragons were really doing. They searched for magical and non-magical items and would use them for dark ceremonies. They have easy access as they have many smaller criminal groups that fall under The Dragons…The Snake Pit is one of them. It was on a mission within the Snake Pit that I truly saw what was being done to the innocents." He stopped to take another deep breath, "so…I ran. From Japan I went to Australia, then to the Americas, all the while dodging people from The Dragons."

Here, he got up from the seat and went to look out the window. Hermione didn't know what to say, she could only look at Harry with concern in her eyes.

"It was in America that I met Julian and his group of undercover agents who were doing what they could to fight against people like The Dragons. It was after a pretty gruesome fight and Julian healed me back to full health…we've been friends ever since."

"And what a wild ride that's been," Julian snorted from where he was standing with his arms crossed at the doorway.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I've changed your life…just admit it. You'd miss me."

Hermione smiled at the banter between the two friends. Julian had obviously done a lot for Harry after the war and she was grateful. "But…what does that have to do with…stealing treasures," she asked.

"Like I said earlier, they would take the items and use them for dark ceremonies that usually always involved innocent people. Once I got together with Julian, I got into contact with Grngotts and the goblins are now our point of contact to take the items." Harry's eye's eyes drifted to a picture of him and Teddy, "I became Kyttham so that people wouldn't know who I was and use Teddy to get to me."

He locked eyes with Hermione, "you can't tell anyone who I really am. Promise, Mione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Did she want to be an accomplice in Harry's deeds or did she want to forget what she had heard? If she went that route, it didn't stop the fact that there was a warrant out for her death…thinking in that light, there was only one choice.

She nodded. She walked over to Harry and placed her hand on his arm, "I promise. Your secret is safe with me." She scowled in confusion, "what about Blaise? He told me you saved his life…is that true?"

Harry nodded. "He was on a mission for Draco when he was caught by a gang from The Dragons…I stepped into help him and he's been working for me in secret ever since." Harry crossed his arms, "that's enough for now." He glanced at Hermione, "I know you still want to go to work so if you want Julian is here in England and can be your bodyguard."

Hermione nodded, grateful. "Thank you Harry."

Harry shook his head and moved to kiss her cheek. "You're my best friend. I'll do anything to protect you." That said, he glared at Julian, "she's in your care," Julian grinned but Harry went on, "…for now at least." Julian deflated. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry was being his usual overprotective self and it warmed her heart to know that he cared.

* * *

Draco stormed into his office.

"Um…Mr. Malfoy? You have a call waiting." His secretary said while looking down.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

She swallowed. "Lord Osamu Kato."

Draco paused. Shit. Lord Osamu Kato was the leader overall The Dragons, a union that Draco was part of. When he called, it never led to good outcomes. He closed his eyes, "very well. If any one needs me, tell them I'm in a very important meeting." He opened his door and quietly closed it.

"Ah. Lord Draco Malfoy. How good to see you."

Draco put on a smile and met the eyes of Lord Osamu Kato, who was seen sitting in what was his office in front of a magically enlarged screen. Draco bowed, "how do you do Lord Kato."

Lord Kato frowned. "I heard about your latest mishap." He scowled at Draco, "I am afraid that I can't wait much longer."

Draco was quiet. He inwardly sighed. "Please…give me a little more time. I have a plan in place that will catch Kythham. It will work for sure."

Lord Kato was silent. He peered at Draco and pursed his lips before finally speaking. "Very well," Draco again inwardly sighed in relief. "however, I am sending two of my best men to you. There will be no argument." He said as Draco opened his mouth to protest.

Draco closed his mouth and could only nod. "As you wish, Lord Kato."

Lord Kato turned his chair around, "they will be there within the hour. Do not fail me Draco Malfoy."

The screen went blank.

Draco sat back in his chair and pondered the shithole that was his life. He rubbed his face and pressed the button that would call his secretary. "Morgan. Send in Theo and Blaise."

"Right away sir," the voice crackled.

The door opened a few minutes later and both Theo and Blaise stepped into Draco's office. Draco was looking out the window behind his desk, so the two men entered quietly and sat down in front, waiting for Draco to speak.

"Lord Kato called me today."

Both Theo and Blaise sucked in a breath. Theo leaned forward, "what did Lord Kato want?" He asked quietly.

Draco swallowed. "We're running out of time. We have to enact our plan earlier then anticipated plus Lord Kato is sending two men. I'm sure you know what that means?"

Blaise closed his eyes while Theo cursed. That meant they were being watched. One wrong move and it would mean the end. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "sir…you have some guests," came Morgan's voice.

Without waiting for an answer the door burst open and in walked two people, ignoring Morgan's look of shock one of them then shut the door. Draco glanced at the two, the man had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and was wearing all black clothing complete with a sword on his back. The female also had black hair that was cut short in a bob, and was also wearing all black and she had no weapon that Draco could see. Covering their lower faces was a mask that marked them as assassins.

The female bowed her head to Draco, "Lord Malfoy. We have come from Lord Kato. My name is Yuri and my companion is called Kyo." She raised her head to stare directly at Draco, "we would like all your information in regards to Kythham."

Draco nodded his head, "very well. It shall be done."

Yuri smiled. "Thank you." She turned around and Kyo followed, "now if you'll excuse us, we would like to take the time to investigate the city."

Draco bowed his head, "please…come by the manor and rooms will be prepared for you."

"Thank you." Yuri said and then they vanished.

Draco rubbed his head. He could already feel a headache coming on. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. "Blaise…Have Tristan pull any info on Kythham and have him send it to me by the end of the day." Blaise gave a nod, then left to find Tristan.

Draco watched him go, turning to Theo. "Did you find anything about what I asked?"

Theo shook his head. "Not yet. Blaise was a Slytherin so you have to know that he won't give his secrets away so easily."

"True, " Draco mused. "Keep on it."

* * *

Back at the old pier, Yuri watched quietly as Kyo was poking around the burned down building. He bent down and Yuri saw him pick something up off the ground and then waved her over. She joined him and he opened his palm to show her a simple flower of aconite.

"Hmm…it is as we thought." Yuri spoke mentally to Kyo.

He slowly nodded, speaking back to Yuri. "Kythham seems to be one of us. He used techniques that were solely taught to people of The Dragons." He glared at Yuri, "you know who it is…there can only be one person."

Yuri closed her eyes, not wanting to dig into those memories. She had been young and naïve when she had met Harry Potter. She had foolishly thought herself in love with him but then he had left, without one word to her.

Kyo poked her on the shoulder, "are you going to be able to carry this mission out?"

Yuri hissed at Kyo, "Harry Potter is nothing to me now! I will see him dead if it's the last thing I do." She whipped around and took her frustration out on the rest of the building, this time leaving nothing there but ashes and dust.

She smirked. "In fact…I believe a little reunion is just what I need. Let's go Kyo." She grabbed his hand, and they apperated out.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The group in the office shut up at the sudden call. Harry pursed his lips in slight confusion. "That's Blaise. He almost never calls during the day, which means something has happened."

He led the way down the stairs. "Blaise." Harry was surprised to not see just a fire call but that Blaise was actually here in person. "What happened?"

Blaise smiled at Hermione, "I heard what happened Hermione. It's good to see you safe and sound."

Hermione gave a weak smile, still not sure what exactly she was signing up for. Blaise smirked at Julian, "Julian…at least your still here to stink up the air."

Julian looked affronted and merely crossed his arms, but Hermione could see a small smile, so she knew that it was only a joke.

Blaise turned back to Harry and looked grave. "I've just come from work and had to warn you right away…this morning Draco got a call from Lord Kato." He paused to let the information sink in.

Harry and Julian's eye's widened with recognition but Hermione's widened in confusion. Before she could ask who Lord Kato was, Blaise went on. "Apparently Draco is taking too long…so Lord Kato has stepped in and sent two of his favorite assassins."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. "Who were they?"

Blaise bit his lip, hesitant. "Kyo…and a woman named Yuri."

Harry wanted to curse. Of all the people it had to be her. The one who had a personal vendetta out for Harry Potter. She would use this to question everyone of his friends and family for information on him.

Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at Harry, "who is Yuri?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door. Harry inwardly cursed and gave Blaise a pointed glare, who nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm and without another word, popped out.

Harry went to answer the door and his surprise at who it was. "Yuri. How nice to see you." He moved aside and she entered the building. "What are you doing here?"

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk, "I was in town. Can't I visit an old friend?"

Harry crossed his arms and marched forward and yanked her arm so that she was facing him, "screw that! What do you want?"

She pulled her arm out from his grip and snarled up at him, "to give you a warning." She leaned up so that she could whisper in his ear, "I hope you can handle what's about to come." She nipped his ear and was gone before Harry could say or do anything.

"Damn." Julian muttered. "What now?"

Harry rubbed his forehead. "This has just gone from bad to worse. We're going to need the full crew here." He looked at his friend, "can you call them here?"

Julian nodded.

* * *

Later that evening back at Malfoy Manor, Yuri was going over the files that had been gathered when Kyo came into the room, towel drying his hair. "Why haven't you told Draco that Kythham is Harry Potter?"

Yuri smirked. "Because this will be more fun. I want to make Harry Potter rue the day he ever came to know The Dragons."

* * *

 **Stay Tuned!**


	9. Interlude

**Ok…this is not really a chapter but just a quick little interlude that gets Teddy out of the story and on his way to Hogwarts.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS…Disclaimer: I still don't own HP.**

* * *

It was a warm day that September.

Harry snored and rolled over in his bed, dreaming about Hermione. Teddy quietly tiptoed in with the grace of any marauder and positioned the bucket of water very carefully.

When it was ready, he leaned down so that he could whisper in Harry's ear. However, whispering was far from what he did. "DAD!" He yelled.

Harry jumped in surprise and thanks to Teddy's quick thinking, was drenched in the ice cold water. Teddy held his sides as he laughed. Harry scowled but then came up with an idea and smirked. He took his wand and soon Teddy was hanging upside down while Harry tickled him.

"Sto…sto…I give." Teddy said breathlessly. His face was red from both the laughter and hanging upside down. One word from Harry and he fell to the ground. He smiled at Harry, "today I leave for Hogwarts!"

Harry grinned at the young boy. "Aye. So that was why I got such a rude awakening." He rubbed his chin, "I completely forgot."

Teddy's face fell. "What? Really?"

Harry smirked. "You are still so easy." He tweaked Teddy's nose, "are you all packed?"

Teddy nodded. "I've packed and repacked. I'm sure that I am missing nothing."

Harry smiled at his excitement. "Go get dressed and come down for breakfast." Teddy grinned and was gone faster then lightening.

Later that day saw both Harry and Teddy at Platform 9 ¾ . Teddy was bouncing on his feet as he pushed his trolley. "Dad…it's really happening." He looked up at Harry, "do you think I'll go good?"

Harry smiled down at Teddy, "you'll be fine."

"But dad…what if know one likes me?" Teddy bowed his head. Harry gently lifted his chin up so that Teddy's eye's could meet his. "Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll have friends in no time."

Teddy blinked but nodded then hugged Harry hard around the middle. "Thanks Dad."

Harry patted him on the back, "why don't you go set your truck down and maybe by then Andromeda will be here."

Teddy grinned and jolted off to find a spot on the train.

"You're a natural."

Harry turned around to see Andromeda standing there with a smile on her face.

"Andi," Harry said. He smirked, "how was having Teddy?"

Andromeda's smile fell, "he's a ball of energy that's for sure," her smile came back, "but it reminded me of Dora." She looked over at Harry, "thank you for allowing him to stay with me."

Harry waved his hand, "it was nothing. I know he really liked it. He loved spending time with you."

At that moment Teddy came running back, "grandma." He wrapped his arms around her, "you came!"

Andromeda laughed, "of course I did. I can't miss my only grandson heading off to Hogwarts, now can I?" She kissed him on the forehead, "have an amazing year."

Teddy nodded then turned to Harry. Harry opened his arms and Teddy jumped into them, not caring that people were watching and buried his face in Harry's shoulder, "I'll miss you dad." Harry squeezed the boy hard, "same here Teddy." He pulled away, "but I know that you're going to have a blast."

He set the boy down as the whistle blew. "You should get going." Teddy gave his grandmother one last hug then hopped on the train, waving goodbye. Harry watched until the train was out of sight and as he turned back around, his eyes caught sight of someone dressed in black. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Yuri standing in the crowd and he was instantly thankful that Teddy was on his way to Hogwarts where he would be safe.

Not drawing attention to himself, he stealthy moved to stand back to back with Yuri. "Yuri."

"Harry." She closed her eyes with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a hint of anger.

Yuri didn't say anything for a few minutes then started to speak, "just came to pay my respects to Teddy…you know how much I cared for the little tyke."

Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist. "If anything happens to Teddy…I will make sure that you will rue the day you were born."

Yuri pulled her wrist away and started walking away. "Don't worry, Harry." She briefly turned, "you are my sole priority." She vanished in a whirl of sakura petals.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Also, please bear with me as this year I am writing my thesis for my master's degree so my non-thesis writing is going very slowly. Thank you for your patience and keep the reviews coming.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for such a long waited update. Please enjoy the next chapter…**

 **PS…I still am depressed that I don't own HP…it's only my fervent wish.**

* * *

 _Harry was standing on a hill overlooking the valley below. He didn't move when arms slid themselves around his shoulders._

" _Yuri."_

 _The woman smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry. You should come back to bed." She started to pull him back towards the tent but he didn't budge. "Harry?"_

 _He dropped his hand. "I'm sorry Yuri. What you do…I can't condone this."_

 _Her eye's narrowed and she crossed her arms. "What do you mean? You have been apart of our group for years. Why have second thoughts now?"_

 _He shook his head, "you wouldn't understand."_

 _She grasped his shirt in her fists and locked eye contact with him. "Then make me understand."_

 _For a minute, Harry didn't say anything before he gently unclasped her fists and stepped back. "I'm sorry Yuri." Before Yuri could do anything, he was gone in a blast of ice and wind._

Yuri woke slowly as her mind drifted back to her dream. It had been the last time she had seen Harry Potter. She had apperated to headquarters only to find out that Harry was nowhere to be seen. She then had gone to their house to find all of his belongings were gone. It was later that day that a note had gone around to all the members that Harry had gone rouge and that he was now considered an enemy.

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs and started to do her mediations. That was how Kyo found her, hours later.

"Yuri?"

She opened her eyes. She stood up and waltzed by Kyo. "Get ready. We're heading out."

Kyo caught her hand, stopping her. "Are you sure you will be able to handle this mission?"

Yuri turned hard eyes to Kyo. "And I've told you before…Harry Potter will rue the day he ever left."

She pulled her arm away from Kyo, "now let's go. I have a plan to drag Kythham out."

Draco looked up from reading his newspaper as the two walked in to the dining hall. He nodded his head, "please. Let me know if you need anything."

Yuri simply gazed at Draco. She gave a brief nod then they were gone. Astoria bit her lip, "those two don't talk much."

Draco laid down his newspaper. He might have been a top executive of The Dragons, he still didn't know what went on behind closed doors. Only a few select were granted that right. He stood up and kissed Astoria on the cheek and ruffled Scorpius's hair. "I'm going to the office."

He quickly threw over his robes and apperated to his office. Luckily Theo was there and in his hands Draco spotted paper. He didn't say anything as Theo threw them down on his desk. He quietly picked them up and as he read them, his anger grew. He crumbled them up and threw them down on the desk. "Is it true?"

Theo closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Draco whirled around and growled. "Where is he?"

Theo shook his head, "he hasn't come into the office yet…" he paused and looked up at Draco, "it's possible that he knows."

Draco cursed. "Well find him!"

Theo didn't say anything but after a minute bowed his head and left. Draco slumped in his chair and rubbed his forehead. How was it possible he had missed this? What had made him change sides? More importantly, what was he going to do?

Yuri crossed her arms as she waited, Kyo beside her. Finally after what seemed like hours Tristan Van Ryan made his way to where the two were standing. He bowed, "greetings Lady Yuri and Lord Kyo."

Yuri strode forward. "Do you have the information?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes, her name is Hermione Granger and she's a well known friend of Harry Potter."

Yuri accepted the documents that he handed her and looked them over. "Good. You got all the information." She tucked the packet under her arms, "you have done well. I will let Lord Kato know."

Tristan showed no outward sign, he just bowed. "Lady Yuri is too kind."

Yuri snorted. She had heard from Lord Kato about what had been done in the ally. Hermione Granger was an unfortunate mistake but she and Kyo would take care of her.

"Do you know where she is located right now?"

Surprisingly this came from Kyo and both Yuri and Tristan turned their heads to stare at him. Tristan bit his lip, "I believe she was last seen with Harry Potter…" he trailed off at Yuri's face.

Yuri was furious. She had gone to see Harry Potter and she hadn't seen a woman there…that means that she had escaped and Yuri now had no idea where Hermione would be. Harry would know that they would pull out all the stops and would have most likely taken Hermione to some safe place.

She snarled, "find her!"

Tristan bowed. "As you wish, Lady Yuri."

* * *

Hermione pulled her arm away from Blaise the minute they were safe. She narrowed her eyes at the man, "who is Yuri?"

Blaise sighed. "Yuri is a woman from The Dragons. I believe that Harry…knew her."

The way he said that caused Hermione to glare at him until he continued. "She was close to Harry in his time with the Dragons…she has a personal vendetta out for Harry." He looked straight at Hermione, "she's also probably the one that was sent to kill you."

Hermione paled at the stark reminder. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't know what to believe. The fireplace crackled and Harry's voice came through, "Ok Blaise. You can bring back Hermione."

Blaise gave Hermione a pointed look and she stepped through the fire back to Grimmauld Place. When she got there she heard raised voices, Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to the kitchen where she could see a group of people around the table. Harry and Julian were seated at the head, then next to Julian was a man with long white hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with red hair and strange violet eyes and finally another male, this one had medium brown hair and laughing hazel eyes. Once she and Blaise entered the kitchen all the noise died down and everyone turned to stare at her.

The brown haired male smirked, "damn Jules. You didn't say that she would be so pretty…ow." He exclaimed, holding his head and stared at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at the male while Julian laughed.

The female rolled her eyes, "geez Will. Where you dropped on your head as a baby? It's obvious that this is the boss's girl," she glared at Will, "which means…hands off."

Blaise laughed and sat down next to the girl, "right you are Shay. Harry certainly cares more for her then anyone-" he shut up at the glare that Harry was giving despite the blush that had worked it's way across his face.

Harry coughed and pulled Hermione towards the front. "Anyway, this is Hermione. Due to some unforeseen accidents, she is now on The Dragon's hit list." He pointed to the group, "you already know Blaise and Julian, " starting with the brown male, "this is William, the girl is Shay and the silent beast is known as Asher." He peered down at Hermione, "this is my team and the ones who will be protecting you."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry. "I can take care of myself."

Everyone grew silent as she yelled at Harry. He narrowed his eyes and a staring contest started, neither wanting to back down. "Mione…I know what you can do, but you've never seen someone from the Dragon's in person-"

She snorted cutting him off, "please. They can't be as bad as ANY one working for Snake face…I can take care of myself."

Harry didn't say anything and neither did Hermione. Finally he sighed, "fine." Hermione smirked at winning the battle but it fell as he went on, "but, I still would like at least one…Julian will be watching your back."

Hermione bit her lip. Fine. She could deal with one person. She nodded. Harry turned to Will, "there's a woman named Daphne Greengrass…I need you to watch her."

Will nodded.

"Shay…I want you to go with Blaise." Blaise looked up at his name and started to rise when Harry shook his head, "I think Draco is on to you. I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Blasie grimaced but nodded.

Harry turned to Asher, "that means you're with me."

Asher nodded. Harry turned to Hermione, "Mione…" he wrapped his arms around her, surprising her and hugged her tight. "Stay safe." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and then along with Asher, was gone. Shay and Blaise left soon after as did William, leaving only Julian and Hermione in the kitchen.

Julian looked at Hermione, "well…looks like you're stuck with me for the time being." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Harry said you could go to work tomorrow so just think of today as a day off." He grinned at her, "what do you usually do on your days off?"

Hermione smirked. Julian swallowed. That look said it all and he was starting to regret the fact that Harry had made him look after Hermione.

* * *

Over at Auror headquarters, it was crazy. Memo's were flying back and forth and still no one seemed to know what was going on.

Ron sighed as he sat at his desk. All he could think about was Hermione's kidnapping and Harry's rescue. He still remembered Harry's expression and it was like going back to the days of war.

"Knock Knock."

Ron looked up to see Neville Longbottom at the door. He got up with a grin, "Neville. When did you get back?"

Neville smiled and accepted the handshake, sitting down on Ron's desk. "We just got back yesterday and imagine my surprise when I find out that Harry is back in town."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Figures you would want to talk about Harry."

Neville glanced at Ron, "shouldn't you be happy that he's back?"

Ron frowned and crossed his arms. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "something is different about Harry."

Neville grew serious. "What do you mean?"

Ron glanced both ways before his voice dropped down to a whisper, "I think…Harry got into trouble with some dangerous people…" he trailed off at Neville's look of confusion.

He sighed. "Have you heard of Kythham?"

Neville nodded. "Who hasn't? He's only one of the best thief's in the world. He's number one on every police's charts…" he paused at Ron's face. "You don't

Ron nodded. "I do." He held his face in his hands, "and I'm torn between doing the right thing. Harry is my friend but Harry is going against the law…"

Neville sighed. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Ron's face grew dark. "Of course, but he won't tell me anything. I don't know what to think and now I also believe that he's dragged Hermione into this mess."

Neville was skeptical. "Even if he did…Hermione knows what's right…she would do the right thing." He patted Ron on the shoulder, "look…why don't you wait a few more days and see if anything turns up."

Ron sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I should trust Harry. I owe him that much."

Unbeknown to the two a figure lurked outside the door. Daphne smirked to herself when she heard the conversation. So, the weasel was doubting his friend. She would need to get this back to Draco. This was pure gold of information that could be used to their advantage.

The pieces were slowly falling into place. They were heading towards the point of no return.

* * *

 **Ok…I hope this makes sense. Action will be starting in the next chapter…so stay tuned.**

 **Just remember that I am writing my graduate thesis so my writing is going very slowly…be patient.**

 **See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello readers!**

 **Here's another lovely chapter…please enjoy. I also feel reminded to let you know that I am not a grammar queen so please be mindful of my grammar mistakes…**

 **Disclaimer: If HP was mine I would have no need to go to grad school.**

* * *

"Draco!"

Daphne slammed the door open to Draco's office and he grimaced. "What is it that has you yelling like a banshee?"

She looked like Christmas had come early and grinned at Draco, "I know of a way to get to Harry Potter."

Draco blinked. "Explain."

She sat down and crossed her legs, "Ronald Weasely has doubts about Harry. It's simple…all you have to do is put a bug in his ear and Weasley will do the rest."

Draco sat back in his chair and pondered this idea. The idea had merit. They would just need to make sure that it worked. Draco sat back and rubbed his chin, "the idea has merit…the only thing is how do you plan to go about executing it?"

Daphne scowled. She didn't really have any good ideas and was about to reply when a voice cut through. "I believe that I have a plan."

Both Draco and Daphne turned to see Yuri standing there with her arms crossed. She unfolded them and walked forward, "this is the perfect time to get both Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter won't know what to expect."

She snapped her fingers and Kyo appeared. Draco jumped when the man threw down a body. Yuri snapped her fingers again and ropes bound the stranger on the ground. She gave a brisk nod to Kyo who grabbed the bound man by the neck, lifting his face for all to see. "We found this one hiding in the shadows." She lifted his chin by her fingers and narrowed her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked in a fake happy tone of voice.

The man did nothing but glare at Yuri. After a few tense minutes she frowned and drew her fingers down his cheek. "Do you know that there is a poison that can kill in mere minutes?" Still the man didn't say anything. "Do you also know that I use it to paint my nails…one touch and you'll be wishing for death…all I asked for was your name."

If Draco and Daphne were expecting this to work they were then surprised to see that it failed. All the man did was spit in Yuri's face and with an enraged cry slashed the man's cheek. Kyo dropped the man to the ground and he instantly started to shiver and shake as the poison worked. Yuri tsked and kicked the man on the ground, "you disgust me. What has Harry Potter ever done that deserves people like you to follow him?" She waved to Kyo, "take him away."

Kyo bowed and grabbing the moaning man apperated away. Yuri turned back around to Draco and Daphne, "organize a party and make sure that Ronald and Hermione are invited."

* * *

"Have you seen Will anywhere?"

Julian looked up from his readings to look at Shay who was standing in the door. Julian shook his head, "now that you mention it…it has been a few days. Wasn't he in charge of watching Lady Greengrass?"

Shay nodded. "He was supposed to check in this morning but it's past the appointed time which isn't like Will. I'm worried something has happened to him."

Julian frowned. It had been a few days since their first meeting and everyone had been doing their own things. He had been cooped up with Hermione, which allowed him to do research. For the others though, they were in and out of the house each one checking in to Julian. "Does Harry know?"

Shay shook her head. "I don't think so. He and Asher have been mysteriously absent doing what they do best."

Julian was about to reply when Hermione came through the door with something in her hand. "What's that Hermione?"

She frowned. "It's an invitation to a ball…"

Julian's eyebrow raised, "well that's not bad…"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's from Malfoy."

Julian could see where this would be bad. Hermione went on, "apparently Ron got one as well."

Both Shay and Julian crossed their arms. Julian scowled, "this is a trap."

Hermione was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Shay nodded her head in agreement. "Julian is right. Remember Yuri knows about you…I bet that by luring out both Ron and you is an elaborate plan to get back at Harry."

Hermione was perplexed. "Well…I can't say no…Draco Malfoy is a work colleague plus I'm sure that Ron will go as he has no clue about Harry's other life."

Julian sighed. "There's no stopping it then. We're just going to have to be on our toes." He looked over at Hermione, "when is it?"

She glanced down at the invite, "it's set for tomorrow night."

Julian closed his eyes. "Let's hope that Harry will be back in time."

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes as they took in his target. Asher was silent beside him and Harry turned to whisper in Asher's ear. "There's only 6 of them…do you think you can handle them?"

Asher closed his eyes and nodded.

Harry stood up and pulled on his black mask while Asher did the same. Harry gave Asher a smile, "meet back here."

Asher nodded and in a flash was gone. Harry waited a few minutes when all of a sudden he grinned and flashed out himself. He arrived in the basement of the mansion and could hear the sounds of Asher's fight and knew that he would need to be quick.

His eyes scanned over the room until they came to rest on a section of the wall that he could see was just slightly lighter then the others. Just to be on the safe side he threw a smoke bomb and grimaced when the infrared lights were reveled. He would have to be extra careful, so he carefully started to make his way to the other side.

When he got to the wall, he lightly tapped it and smirked when he heard the sound he was looking for. He stepped back and cocked his head, trying to figure out what to do. He whipped out his wand and muttered a quiet, "Reducto." The wall before Harry exploded and muttering, "Lumos, " his wand lit up and he moved it so he could see the stairs. He made his way slowly down the stairs, taking one at a time until he was at the bottom.

His breath hitched as his eyes grew wide then he smirked in success.

In front of him was none other then the fabled Book of Toth that was said to have spells and knowledge that no human had ever seen. That being said it wouldn't be good to have it in the hands of The Dragons…who knew what kind of spells they would find or use.

Harry needed to figure out how to remove the book. It held a place of honor on top of a pedestal in a glass case that Harry was sure had multiple enchantments on it. He rubbed his chin then grinned. This was his statement to The Dragons…might as well make an impression. He raised his wand and blasted the glass away and ignoring the sudden alarms grabbed the book and was about to throw down his calling card when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the great Kythham? I'll admit…this was clever."

Harry whipped around only to see no one there. His eyes narrowed. He knew this technique. It was a long distance message system not unlike the Patronus Charm. This voice…sounded like Kyo. Harry frowned.

The voice laughed. "So…you know who I am. This is just a warning Harry Potter. You may have gotten the Book of Toth…but at what price?"

Harry froze. That sounded like a threat. Instantly his mind went back to the other's that were left in London. He needed to get back and fast. He threw down his calling card then flashed out. When he arrived back in the forest outside the mansion, Asher was waiting for him. Asher stood up at Harry's arrival with a questioning look in his eyes.

Harry shook his head, "we need to get back to London."

Asher merely nodded and grabbed a twig and motioned for Harry to grab it and in fives seconds, Harry could feel the portkey activate.

When they finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place it was quiet…almost too quiet. Harry took a step forward, "Hermione? Julian? Shay? Anyone?" Nothing. Harry gulped and instantly worry started to set in. He ran through the house, opening doors and finding no one.

Harry made his way down the stairs and Asher met him at the bottom, holding out a simple piece of parchment. Harry took it, frowning at the cherry blossom petal which could only come from one person and the minute he read the note, crumbled the paper and it instantly set on fire.

* * *

 **Earlier that night:**

Julian frowned. He glanced over at Hermione and sighed. "I guess we will just have to take care of this ourselves."

Hermione bit her lip. "Shouldn't Harry have been back by now?"

Julian shrugged. "It depends on what he was sent to retrieve. I'm not exactly sure what or where he and Asher were sent to…they could be anywhere."

He offered his hand to Hermione, "I'll protect you. We should take this and use it to our advantage."

Hermione didn't seem too convinced but she placed her arm in Julian's and he apperated them to Malfoy Manor. She was comforted in the knowledge that Ron would be here as well as Blaise, Shay and Julian. She glanced up at Malfoy Manor and couldn't stop the shiver as she remembered her past adventures here.

She allowed Julian to push her through the doors and she was greeted with the richness and opulence that Malfoy was known for.

"Mione!"

Hermione turned and smiled as Ron came up with Rory on his arm. "Ron." She gave a soft sigh of relief. "What do you think this is about?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "I thought you would know…this doesn't have to do with the companies?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. Ron silently swore under his breath. He frowned and grabbed Julian by the collar, "this is all your fault?" Hermione tried to stop Ron, "Ron…stop!" She turned pleading eyes to Rory, who rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's arm, "let's go Ron. I want to talk with Lady Malfoy."

Hermione frowned as they walked off. She turned worried eyes to Julian, "I have a bad feeling…" she trailed off and Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "hey…don't worry…Harry is still out there."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and Julian steered her towards the dining room where dinner was being served. It was halfway through dinner that Julian excused himself to use the loo and on his way back, his nose caught whiff of a metallic scent. He paused.

Concentrating, he called forth his shape-shifting traits and with his sharper gaze could see the slight small stain of red at the corner of the rug. He frowned and then followed the scent of blood until he came to a room. Making sure that no one was around, he slowly pushed open the door and peered in the dark room.

His eyes widened as they caught sight of the figure chained to the wall. "Will!" He breathed out and moved closer. Will was unconscious and looked like he had been flogged, welts marked Will's chest and back and were still wet with blood.

Julian grabbed Will's face and moved it so that he could see Will better. Thankfully Will was still breathing, so he was alive but it looked like Will had been tortured. Right now Julian needed to figure out how to get Will down and back to the safe house.

Julian was so caught up in trying to get Will down that he didn't notice the door slamming behind him.

"This was almost too easy."

Julian froze. He inwardly cursed as he realized his mistake. He had forgotten that he was in the lair of the enemy and had left his back wide open. Julian slowly turned around to face who had spoken.

"Yuri."

She sneered, moving closer until she was directly in front of Julian. "Shame on you Julian…you were taught better than this…"

Julian narrowed his eyes at the girl, "what did you do to Will?"

She laughed and crossed her arms, glaring at Julian. "He was the perfect bait…was he not?"

Julian frowned before his eye's widened in realization. "This was a trap!" He needed to get back to Hermione. He tried to move past Yuri but she was too fast and blocked his exit. She tsked, "the party's not over yet." Her eye's gleamed with anger, "in fact…it's just beginning."

She started to chant in Japanese and Julian inwardly cursed as he felt himself losing consciousness. All to soon, Julian's body fell to the ground at Yuri's feet. She smirked into the darkness; "the stage has been set Harry Potter…will you make it in time?"

* * *

Draco quietly watched as he took a sip of wine and the blond male with Granger got up and left. His eyes met Yuri's, who sent Draco a silent smirk. Everything was going according to plan.

Both Granger and Weasley were in attendance and soon Yuri would take care of the blond male. Draco's eyes moved over to Blaise, who was sitting with an unfamiliar female. As if sensing that Draco was watching him, Blaise lifted his head and stared at Draco.

Draco couldn't read his old friend and it bothered him that they had drifted apart to the point that Draco was no longer sure of Blaise's loyalties. As soon as Yuri got up to follow the blond male, Draco gave the signal.

Instantly smoke started to fill the dining room, confusing the dinner guests. Those associated with his faction all slipped masks on so that they wouldn't breathe in the fumes but those who didn't could only breathe in the smoke. However before anyone could do anything, Draco calmly took another sip of his wine as the bodies fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes and smirked. He snapped his fingers.

The invitation on Harry Potter's table slowly started to change until only a simple message remained:

 _Harry Potter_

 _You have something we want_

 _So, we took something of yours_

 _You know what to do_

 _Hurry though…time is running out._

* * *

 **Stay tuned….**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! Here is the new chapter…enjoy!**

 **PS…If only I really owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry stormed to the fireplace and grabbed his floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" The fireplace flared green and Harry stepped through the fire with his wand out. The fire flared behind him as Asher came through and both of them scanned the dark room.

"So. You figured it out." This was followed by clapping and slowly Yuri walked forward into the light.

Harry's lips curled in anger and his eyes narrowed. "Where are my friends?"

Yuri's smile grew even bigger. "Now Harry, really? Is that the way to greet me?"

Harry gripped his wand harder. He stepped forward until his nose was practically touching Yuri's, "where are my friends?"

Yuri frowned. "Do you have what I want? Remember Lord Kato is not a patient person."

Harry smirked and bent down closer, his lips roving over hers and whispered against her mouth. "Yuri…don't be like that." Before Yuri could do anything, Harry had covered her mouth with his. Yuri was inwardly shocked. This was what she had always dreamed of and it was like a dream come true. She moved her hands to push Harry away and glared at him, "go to hell you bastard."

She hissed when she realized that his companion was no longer in the room. She inwardly cursed. He had distracted her so that his companion could escape. She started to move when she found herself feeling weak. She narrowed her eyes at Harry, "what did you do?"

Harry smirked. "A little something I was taught." He turned away, "don't worry. You'll wake up soon."

Yuri couldn't move and Harry walked out the door as he heard her body fall to the ground. That was one taken care of, now to find the others. ' _Boss, I found Will and your friend. I'm going to take them back to headquarters.'_ Harry frowned as Asher spoke to him telepathiclity. ' _Did you find the others?'_

There was a moment of silence before Asher replied. ' _No, but I felt Kyo's energy. He's probably the one guarding Hermione and Julian.'_

' _What about Blaise?'_

' _I think the blond has him.'_

Harry closed his eyes. ' _Very well. I'll meet you back at headquarters.'_

Harry shook his head and covered his mouth with his face mask. The moon was shining through the windows as he moved his way through the manor casting small lights to dance through the hallway. He closed his eyes and sought out the aura he was looking for. His eyes hardened when he felt Kyo's aura. It was darker then Yuri's and Harry knew that Kyo was aware of what Harry had done in the floo room.

He inwardly sighed. Kyo was close to Yuri and had almost murdered Harry after he had left the young girl back in Japan. He stood in front of the door and slowly pushed it open.

Kyo stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, leering at Harry. He could see Hermione and Julian were tied up behind Kyo, with their arms and legs outstretched. Harry inwardly seethed. He could see the numerous wounds on both of them and he glared at Kyo.

Kyo merely glared back and went to Hermione. Harry bristled as Kyo's hand framed Hermione's face. "Such beauty. It would be a shame for something to happen to it." Kyo took a knife and held it against her prone cheek, pressing hard enough to draw blood.

There was a flash of light and Kyo hissed, drawing his hand back. He glared at Harry, who was staring at Kyo with a hateful expression on his face and his hand outstretched.

Kyo licked his lips. "So…you do remember your technique." He withdrew his two swords from his back with a feral grin, "then this should be fun."

Harry was silent as he withdrew his own two swords and faced Kyo. They slowly circled around each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. It turned out to be Kyo and Harry brought up his sword to block it. Quick as lightening Harry brought his second sword up towards Kyo's face but Kyo blocked it as well.

Harry grinned to himself, he had forgotten how ruthless Kyo was. Harry was actually enjoying this. He pulled his head away just in time as Kyo's sword struck his cheek. Kyo tsked. "That was a rookie mistake, Harry. You know better then that."

Harry brought up a hand to touch the blood. "Yuri's a bitch…what do you see in her?"

Kyo grew outraged and raising his sword, a beam of dark energy shot out towards Harry, who rolled out of the way to dodge it. Kyo growled, "don't say that about her…she cared for you and you treated her like dirt. I will avenge her."

Harry was quiet. Out of the darkness he heard a slight moan. He couldn't keep this up, he would need to end it. No matter how much he disliked this spell, it was his only hope. He closed his eyes and brought up his sword to his face and started to chant. Outwardly he started to glow with a soft green color and when he had enough power, he opened his eyes and before Kyo could do anything, with a yell Harry let the green energy go.

Kyo's eye's grew wide the moment the spell hit him and he knew that he was gone. Harry watched as Kyo fell down to the ground, where he laid unmoving. Harry closed his eyes. Killing was never easy especially when it was a friend.

"…Harry?"

His head whipped around to see Hermione was looking at him. He hurried over to her side and clasped her face in her hands. "Mione…I'm so sorry I'm late." He dropped his forehead to hers and she could see the tears on his face. She gave him a weak smile, "Harry…please…"

Harry instantly cut her ropes and as she fell, he caught her in his arms. He clutched her close, as the worry left his body leaving only relief that she was alive. He sighed. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Hermione, there were others who needed his help. Setting Hermione gently down on the ground, he cut Julian free, who had yet to open his eyes and took out a harmless necklace from around his neck.

He placed Julian 's hand in Hermione's and gave her the portkey. "Be safe." That being said both Hermione and Julian vanished. Harry stood and now it was time to find Blaise.

He closed his eyes again searching for Draco's aura. When he found it, he was a little perplexed. Harry shrugged his shoulders and apperated to the gardens. What he was expecting was not what he found.

"Lord Potter-Black."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lady Malfoy. Behind her, he could see Draco laid out along with Blaise and Shay. He coughed. "Lady Malfoy. This…is unexpected."

Astoria shrugged her shoulders. "Draco might think that I don't know what's going on, but I'm much smarter then I look."

Harry didn't know what to say. He inched closer, her eyes never leaving his face. Astoria looked down, "I'm helping you for a reason…if you can't accept my deal then I will wake Draco and we can go from there."

Harry inwardly frowned. Slytherins. They always had a hidden agenda. He sighed. 'What do you want me to do?"

She raised her head to meet Harry's eyes. "I want you to save my sister."

Harry hoped his face didn't betray his emotions. "Your sister?"

She nodded and moved until she was right in front of Harry, then gripped his shirt. "I know she was forced to join Draco's black organization…and I know that's not what she wants for her life. I know you can save her."

Harry sighed. "What makes you think I can save her?"

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Because you saved Blaise."

Harry was quiet. She had a point. Harry stared into her eyes and finally nodded his head. "Fine. I will save Daphne."

Astoria gave a sad smile and moved away from Harry. "Thank you. Take your friends and get out of here."

Harry moved over to Blaise and Shay and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

Yuri came awake slowly. She could feel the warm sunlight pouring through the window and she opened her eyes. All of a sudden she sat up as she remembered last night. She had that bastard Potter in her hands and then she had been weak and fallen right back into his traps.

She closed her eyes and cursed.

"Lady Yuri. You are awake."

She turned and opened one eye to stare at the house-elf. "What," she snarled.

The house-elf fidgeted with it's pillowcase, "master Malfoy asks for you in the drawing room."

The drawing room was where Kyo had been stationed. She stood up and ran out the door as fast as she could until she had reached the drawing room. She could hear voices within but none of them were Kyo's and she paled. She slammed open the door.

"KYO!"

She ran past Malfoy and his goons and fell to the ground next to Kyo's body. She clutched Kyo and shook him, "Kyo…wake up…come on…say something."

Kyo was silent.

Yuri didn't want to believe it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Kyo's body. "Come on Lady Yuri…he needs to be put to rest."

Kyo's body was ripped from her arms. "Give him back!" She yelled. When they didn't listen to her, she fell to the ground and started crying. Kyo had been her rock in her time of need and now he was gone. Her eyes hardened. She stood up and grabbed Draco by his shirt, "who did this?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Potter."

Yuri let Draco go with a hiss. "Lies! Harry was no where near strong enough to kill Kyo."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "believe what you want, but I know it was Potter."

Yuri glared at Draco and crossed her arms. Draco sighed and waved his wand and instantly in the middle of the room a smoky like film began to play. Yuri clenched her fists as watched the events of last night play out. There were gasps when Harry started to glow with a green light and Yuri bit her lip from crying out. She knew that technique and only two people knew it, Lord Kato and…Harry. Kyo never stood a chance.

Someone in the room whistled. "Damn. What spell did Potter use?"

Before Yuri could answer there was a buzzing in her pocket. She wordlessly pulled out her communicator and pressed a button that enlarged the image. She met the eyes of Lord Kato, and bowed. "Lord Kato."

Lord Kato pursed his lips. "Last night, I felt that power being used. Did he use it?"

Yuri looked down at the ground and Lord Kato asked again, "did he use it?"

Yuri nodded. Lord Kato cursed and he glared sharply at Yuri, "who did he kill?"

"…Kyo," she said quietly.

Lord Kato was quiet. He closed his eyes, "I will be coming to England."

Yuri gasped. "But…your needed in Japan…what will happen if you…" she trailed off but the meaning was clear.

Lord Kato shook his head, "I will handle Potter. It's high time that I taught that boy some respect. I will be there within the week."

* * *

Harry was quiet as he sat in his office. When he had returned with Blaise and Shay, he had been met by Asher who had told Harry the news. Surprisingly Will only had minor injuries, which made Harry think that Will had just been bait while Ron had multiple cuts but would make a full recovery. He closed his eyes as he thought of Rory though…she hadn't made it through the night. Asher had told Harry that she had been tortured until Yuri had taken the final blow.

He placed his face on his knees. He didn't know how Ron would take it, plus Lily was now a motherless child. Harry had never felt so defeated.

It was Hermione and Julian, who had the worst injuries. Julian still hadn't woken up and Harry was starting to get worried.

"Harry."

Harry lifted his head to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She softly padded over to Harry and sat down in his lap. She gripped his face in both of her hands and forced him to meet her gaze. "What happened wasn't your fault. We went to that banquet of our own accord."

Harry closed his eyes, "but…it was only offered because of me…"

Hermione sighed. "Harry…don't blame yourself.-"

"The red head is awake."

Both Harry and Hermione turned their heads to see Kretcher in the doorway. Harry sighed and stood up, "thank you Kretcher."

Harry made his way up the stairs to where he knew Ron was and he flinched at the angry voices.

"TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS YOU BASTARD! HARRY POTTER, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Harry pushed open the door and met the eyes of Ron. Ron was breathing heavily and Asher quickly spared Harry a glance before he left the room. Harry licked his lips, "Ron…I don't know…"

"Where is Rory?" Ron demanded.

"She's dead."

Ron was quiet, so quiet that Harry wasn't sure how Ron was taking it. Harry cautiously peaked open an eye to stare at his friend. Ron had paled and seemed to be in shock before his face started to get red with what Harry knew to be anger.

Ron abruptly stood up and marched over to Harry. Hermione bit her lip not sure what Ron was going to do. "Ron…please…Harry didn't mean it."

Ron snorted and crossed his arms and he glared at Hermione. "How can you stand there and defend him?" Ron looked at Harry with a hardness in his eyes, "you…your Kythham."

When Harry didn't refute the claim, Ron whipped his head to glare at Hermione, "and you knew, didn't you?"

Ron stormed pass both Harry and Hermione. Hermione ran after Ron, "Ron…where are you going?"

Harry followed at a more sedate pace until they were all in the floo room. Ron had grabbed the floo powder and turned eyes full of disgust at Harry. "Away from here. Stay away from me, Potter."

Harry closed his eyes, ready to accept Ron's decision. Hermione though wouldn't accept this. She glared at Ron, "Ron…you don't know-"

"What do I not know? Enlighten me." Ron glared at Hermione. She bit her lip, "I…Harry," she glanced at Harry before turning back to Ron. "It's Harry's story."

Ron ignored Hermione and throwing the powder into the fireplace yelled, "the burrow," and vanished.

Harry sighed. That could have gone a lot better. Now he had to not only worry about Yuri and Lord Kato but Ron, who was the DMLE.

' _Julian is awake.'_

Asher spoke to Harry, who watched the fireplace for a little longer before turning around to head back upstairs.

Hermione could only watch, torn between Ron, who on one hand had every right to be angry and Harry, who was only doing what he thought was right.

* * *

 **Well?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Was it what you expected?**

 **Stay tuned…**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long but school has made me crazy busy. It's dying down so hopefully, I will be able to get back on a stable writing plan but who knows?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here is another chapter, so please enjoy. I hope everyone has been having a great holiday…so looking forward to 2016!**

 **Enjoy and please remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before…JK Rowling owes HP and Co.**

* * *

It was a warm fall night in Japan. Lord Kato stood on his veranda that overlooked the mountains and stared up at the full moon. He'd had such big plans regarding Harry and yet somehow it had turned sour. His mind drifted back to the first time that he had met Harry.

 _It was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as Lord Kato took his daily walk. He was on his way back to his mansion when he heard a commotion. He turned to see what it was and was stopped by the crowd of people who had gathered._

 _He moved closer and couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _A young man about 18 with wild black hair and to Lord Kato's surprise, the young man had beaten up two of his men and was standing over them with his wand out and an angry expression on his face. What's more was that a kid about 2 was strapped to his back and was sleeping._

 _It was at that moment that the young man, as if sensing that Lord Kato was here, looked up and met Lord Kato's eyes directly. So quick that Lord Kato almost missed it, a deep look of intense loathing entered the green eyes but was soon replaced with a smooth mask._

 _Lord Kato was so intrigued that he sent runners out that day to find out who the young man was. He was even more surprised to discover that it was the one and only Harry Potter._

 _At that moment Lord Kato could see his successor. His men brought Harry to his mansion that evening and by nighttime, Lord Kato had a pupil._

Everything had been going great; five years went by in a flash. Harry was the son Lord Kato never had, and Harry was a fast learner learning everything Lord Kato taught him and more, until it went south. Without a word to Lord Kato, Harry Potter vanished.

Lord Kato shook his head and turned away from the window. Last night, Harry had crossed a line using that power and it hurt Lord Kato knowing that he would have to do something about Harry.

He could only hope that his feelings wouldn't get in the way.

"Lord Kato. The room is ready."

He closed his eyes, "thank you Yuki." He paused and regarded Yuki. Yuki was the same age as Harry Potter and they had often trained together and Yuki was the only one who knew what Harry meant to Lord Kato. Even now Lord Kato could see the emotions crossing his face. He sighed, "What do you want to ask?"

Yuki bit his lip and glanced down. "Are you going to kill him?"

Lord Kato was silent. He shook his head and patted Yuki on the shoulder, "even I do not know what will come to pass. Come, let's go."

He made his way to the transportation room with Yuki following behind him. Everything was ready for him to go to England, and without another word they were transported to the UK.

As soon as they were in London, Lord Kato needed to see Harry. He sent the young man a letter via their way and then left for his meeting with Harry.

* * *

Harry was sleeping when something flashed into his room. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stared at the small folded paper crane.

This could only be from one person.

He slowly reached up and grabbed it, opening it. He closed his eyes as he recalled Lord Kato. He knew this would happen from the minute that he had chosen to use that spell.

Harry would have to face his past to save his future.

"Um…Harry?"

Harry jerked around. He had forgotten that he had fallen asleep in Julian's room. Julian had regained consciousness but was on bed rest. Harry had taken to falling asleep in his friend's room, taking care of Julian.

Harry shook his head, "it's nothing Julian."

Julian frowned, "Harry. I know that style. It's from him, isn't it?"

Harry closed his eyes and stood up. "I can handle it. It's my business-"

"Don't be like that Harry! I know what he meant to you." Julian was getting angry. He tried to get up but winced, he turned pained filled eyes to Harry, "please Harry…let me help you with Kato."

Harry was silent. "Thank you Julian." He turned towards the door, "but you don't have to worry. Lord Kato merely wants to meet."

Julian looked doubtful. Harry smiled at his friend, "if anything happens, I promise I'll call."

Harry left Julian's room and headed down the stairs. Since they were the only two in the house it would be easy for Harry to sneak away. Hermione had left, with Asher as her bodyguard, for work while Blaise and Shay were out doing jobs for Harry. Will was still here as well but was sleeping and recovering in a room next to Julian.

He stepped out the door and apperated away to the meeting spot. He quietly sat down on the bench under the tree and only had to wait a few minutes until he felt a presence behind him.

He closed his eyes. "Lord Kato."

The person behind him didn't say anything but just joined Harry on the bench. After a few minutes Harry heard a soft, "you look well, Harry."

"What do you want Lord Kato?"

Lord Kato glanced up, looking at the children playing in the park. "I think you know…you used that power."

Harry swallowed. "I know, but what would you have done? Yuri forced me to play my hand."

Lord Kato moved his eyes to stare at Harry. "Then you must be prepared to make sacrifices. The power demands it."

Harry was quiet. He knew what Lord Kato was asking and he knew that Lord Kato was right. Harry had been prepared for this the moment he had used that forbidden power. "I am prepared," Harry muttered quietly.

He tensed at the sudden magical pressure and was forced on his knees in front of Lord Kato. His eyes drifted downwards as he felt Lord Kato's hands run through his hair.

Harry swallowed and said the words on the tip of his tongue. "I have sinned. I am sorry."

The hands running through Harry's hair paused then yanked him so that his eyes met Lord Kato's. Lord Kato frowned, "you are forgiven but know this…this is your last chance…do not fail me." He threw Harry down on the ground, "we leave within the hour."

That said, Lord Kato grabbed Harry and apperated them back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Yuri was pacing back and forth. She didn't know what to do. Ever since Kyo had died, she was lost. She could only hope that Lord Kato would get here soon.

The door opened, "Lady Yuri…you are wanted in the receiving room," a nervous house-elf shuffled its feet.

Yuri nodded and strode out the door. Getting closer to the receiving room, she could hear voices and her steps quickened. She threw open the door and smiled, "Yuki." She ran and threw her arms around Yuki, who held her close.

She finally pulled away and glanced up at Yuki, "what are you doing here? Where's Lord Kato?"

Yuki gently smiled at her, "Lord Kato went out for the moment." His eyes softened, "how are you?"

Yuri knew what he was asking and she shook her head, "I miss him."

Yuki closed his eyes, "Yuki…I'm sorry."

Yuri shook her head, "no. This is all Harry Potter's fault. He will pay."

Yuki bit his lip. Yuri was his little sister and Harry Potter was his friend. He knew what had happened between them and knew that Yuki was blowing things out of the water. Yes, some sort of punishment needed to be done to Harry but Yuki also didn't know what Harry had been going through. Only Yuki was aware and he would keep Harry's secrets to the grave.

As if sensing Yuki's inner thoughts, Yuri glared angrily at him, "I can't believe you. Potter needs to pay for what he did. You should be just as angry."

Yuki sighed and crossed his arms. "Yuri, you have no idea what happened to Harry-"

Yuri snarled and was about to reply when Lord Kato apperated back into the manor with the very person they were just talking about. Yuki took a step forward, "Harry?"

Harry gave Yuki a sad smile, "hey Yuki."

Yuki glared at Harry for all of two minutes before he sighed and crossed the room to grab Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Harry rolled his eyes and patted Yuki on the back while Yuri turned to Lord Kato. "What's the meaning of this?"

The room was silent as everyone regarded Lord Kato. Lord Kato was known to be a fearsome individual when crossed and didn't like others to speak back to him, which is what Yuri was doing. Lord Kato sighed, "Harry has seen the error of his ways. We will be going back to Japan."

Yuki was surprised but Yuri was furious. Why did Harry always get special treatment? What about her revenge?

Lord Kato seemed to know what she was thinking, "Yuri…do not question my methods. You will stay here and work with young Draco."

"What?" Yuri yelled. "I don't belong-"

"Yuri!"

She shut her mouth as Yuki yelled at her. Yuki was clenching his fists at his sides and glared at his sister. "Are you questioning Lord Kato's words?"

Yuri bit her lip nervously, "Yuki…"

He only glared harder. She swallowed and looked down at the ground, "as you wish Lord Kato." Her hands clenched into fists and she silently vowed that Harry Potter would die and by her hands, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Julian was getting worried. Harry had left hours ago and had yet to return. What had happened at his meeting with Lord Kato? He was about to get up when there was a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out the enchanted mirror and to his surprise it was Teddy, who seemed to be in tears.

"Teddy…what's wrong?"

Teddy had his 'Harry Potter' persona on, with unruly black hair and bright green eyes. "Dad…where's dad?"

Julian licked his lips, "I don't know," he said quietly.

That was apparently enough to send Teddy into fits because the boy started to cry in great sobs. "It's true…I felt it. Dad's gone back to Japan."

Julian sat up in shock at Teddy's words. "What did you say?" He demanded. When Teddy didn't seem to hear him he tried again, "Teddy! Calm down. What do you mean Harry's gone back to Japan?"

Teddy took deep breaths, "around lunch time, I got this message from someone that said Dad used some stupid forbidden spell and the price was that he was going back to Japan. I didn't believe him so I tried to contact the family but no one is answering until I finally got to you."

Julian felt his insides freeze. This was the worst possible outcome. He glanced at Teddy, "Teddy, don't worry. We'll get Harry back. For now concentrate on just being a kid and going to school. Harry would want that, can you do that?"

Teddy sniffed but nodded. Julian said goodbye and was more determined then ever to find the others. Luckily they were gathered in the kitchen and glanced up when Julian walked through the door.

Hermione spotted him first, "Julian! Where is Harry?"

Julian looked away not sure how to tell Hermione where Harry was. Asher picked up on his hesitation and answered anyway, "Lord Kato has Harry in his grasp once more."

Shay gasped. "That's impossible." She glanced over at Julian, "right?"

Julian shook his head, "no, he's right. Somehow Harry is back in Japan."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "What's wrong with Japan? And is this Lord Kato…the ruler of The Dragons?"

Asher nodded. "Aye. When Harry went to rescue you from Malfoy Manor, he used a forbidden power…Lord Kato has called in the price."

Hermione bit her lip and looked between Asher and Julian. "What's so forbidden about this power that it enacts a price?"

This time it was Julian who answered. He looked straight at Hermione, "not even I know what the forbidden power is but I do know that only two people know it, Lord Kato and Harry. It's said that using this power causes a great sacrifice."

Hermione wouldn't have that. She was getting angry, "then we just need to go back to Japan and rescue Harry. I won't lose him again."

Julian shook his head, "it doesn't work that way Hermione. Lord Kato is not a wizard you want to cross-"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Julian. "I don't care. I've faced worse and I'm not going to let Harry go without a fight. You can either help me or not, the choice is up to you."

* * *

Ron sat in his office mulling over the events of the past week. He had left Lily at home with her grandmother's and had stayed overnight at the office. He felt like his whole world had collapsed.

How could Harry be Kythham? What was Harry trying to achieve with this? Better yet, why had Ron not said anything?

Ron inwardly sighed. He knew why. Harry was a brother, was family. There was no way Ron could do that to Harry.

His head drifted up at the noise coming from outside. "Um…your not allowed…the boss-"

"Shove it! I want to see Ron and I want to see him now!"

Ron almost grinned. It was Hermione. He wondered what she was doing here. He sat back and waited. Sure enough, Hermione came stomping through the door with a determined expression on her face followed by Julian.

"Mione, how-"

Hermione crossed her arms, "shut it Ron!"

Ron instantly shut up and actually took a step back. He had forgotten how angry Hermione could get.

"I need your help to rescue Harry."

That was unexpected. He frowned, "why does Harry need help in the first place?"

Here, Hermione paused, "Harry's been…been taken to Japan. I am going to bring him back."

Ron sighed and leaned back against his desk, "what's in Japan? I know Harry had indefinite plans to stay here in the UK."

Hermione glanced up at Julian, who gazed at Ron. "What do you know of the Dragons?"

Ron's eyebrow raised into his hairline. "The Dragons?" He seemed to grasp the situation, "your not telling me Harry..that Harry is a part of them?"

Both Hermione and Julian looked away which only confirmed the statement. Ron wanted to scream. As such he gripped his hair with both hands, "this is unbelievable! How could Harry be a part of one of the biggest crime organizations in the whole world?" He faced Hermione," do you even know what you'd be getting into?"

Hermione blushed and glanced down at the ground, "that's why I'm asking for your help." She sighed and gripped Ron's shirt, pleading at him. "Please Ron…there's something bigger at risk here and Harry is caught in the middle. We need to help him."

Ron inwardly cringed. She was using her puppy face. He never could say no to that face. He closed his eyes and sighed, "fine. I'll help."

Hermione smiled and threw Ron's cloak at him, "come on. We've got lots to plan."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "if I lose my job over this…I'm blaming Harry."

* * *

Draco watched quietly as Potter left with Lord Kato. Before leaving Lord Kato had pulled Draco aside and given him orders. They were to keep looking for the required items for the ritual as well as the book.

Draco inwardly snorted. He was pretty sure that Potter had it, so he was sending in his best thief.

"Daphne!"

Said woman appeared out of thin air. "Yes?"

"Go to Potter's house and bring back the book."

Daphne crossed her arms. Draco could always be so bossy, but maybe this would be a good thing. She wanted to see Blaise and ask for his help. She was tired of being Draco's lapdog.

She bowed, "very well Draco. It will be done."

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. What do you think? There's a deeper backstory between Lord Kato and Harry Potter that will come into play, so keep on the watch.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Stay tuned…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…to be honest, not my best work but it happens. In other words, it's crazy here in New York…it's been snowing all day and the snow is heaping up. I'm a little excited though, it's my first blizzard.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: HP is not mine to own.**

* * *

Daphne was quiet as she glanced up at Potter's house. She glanced over both her shoulders and when she was sure the way was clear, she made her way to the front door.

She knocked and a few minutes later the door opened to revel a woman that Daphne was familiar with, "Hermione. I need to speak with Blaise."

Hermione frowned at Daphne, "why should I trust you? How do I know your not here for Draco?"

Daphne winced, "please…I promise. I only want to speak with Blaise."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but moved to let Daphne in, "give me your wand."

Daphne rolled her eyes but gave it to Hermione anyway. Hermione turned and led the way, "come on, everyone is this way."

Hermione pushed open the door to the kitchen and everyone in there stared up at Daphne. Blaise stood up, "Daph? What are you doing here?"

She closed her eyes, "I need your help…I don't want to work for Draco anymore."

"What? Why? What about Astoria?" Blaise asked, moving closer to Daphne. Daphne shook her head, "Astoria can take care of herself now and I," she gave a half-sob, "am treated like dirt." She moved to wrap her arms around Blaise, who held her close, "he…he gives me away."

There was silence.

Hermione was shocked, "do you mean that…that they treat you like…like a free woman?"

Daphne nodded. Hermione couldn't believe Draco. "I can't believe Draco! That…ferret!"

Daphne pulled away from Blaise, "I want to be free of him," she looked at Hermione, "can you please help me?"

Hermione chewed her lip and glanced back behind her at the others in the room. She glanced back at Daphne, "well…I would say yes, but at the moment we have our own problem with Harry missing."

Julian was rubbing his chin, "this could be a god send."

Hermione looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Julian nodded his head towards Daphne, "we can surely help her but only after Harry returns so until then unless she wants to go into hiding, she would be perfect as a spy." He grabbed something from his pocket and enlarged it. "She can take this and hopefully this can take off some of the eyes so that we can go to Japan and get Harry."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "is that the book? You would willingly give it away?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders, "it is but I know what they're planning on doing and this is only the beginning. It will take them some time to get what they require and if I give them this then it will be rest assured that you are firmly on their side. They won't question it."

He pressed the book into Daphne's hands, "take this and if you need to contact someone, send word to Blaise."

Daphne nodded, "thank you." She bowed her head and was escorted to the door so she could leave.

Hermione glanced at Julian, "are you sure that was a good idea?"

Julian sighed, "sometimes, you just have to trust a person." He glanced down at Hermione, "Harry gave me very detailed instructions on Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned around, "whatever. We have more important things to worry about."

* * *

Hermione wanted to bash her head into the wall. It had been hours and they were no closer to figuring out a way to get Harry back then when they started. "This is ridiculous!"

Julian sighed and rubbed his forehead, "we've looked into every possible plan. Harry is stuck."

Hermione pursed her lips, "there has to be a way out of there. I refuse to believe that Harry is gone."

Shay looked over at Hermione sympathetically, "I know you're upset, but maybe it's time to face it…Harry did this to protect you."

Hermione closed her mouth. Ron came over and gathered her in his arms, "look Mione…Harry will be fine. Right now all we can do is wait."

Hermione frowned and pushed Ron away, "well, I'm not giving up. I'll find Harry by myself." She stormed out of the kitchen. Julian scowled, "well that went well."

Asher narrowed his eyes at Julian, who shrugged his shoulders, "alright. I'm going." Julian got up and followed Hermione. He found her in her room, throwing things in a small bag that must have had a charm placed on it with how many things she was throwing in there. She paused at his entrance before she frowned, "oh. It's you."

Julian leaned against the door, "and where do you think you're going?"

Hermione turned back to her packing, "I'm going to Japan. I'll find Harry myself."

Julian wanted to roll his eyes. He wondered if she was like this with Harry because right now, she was giving him a headache. "You don't even know the first thing about the Japanese underworld."

Hermione faltered but kept packing. "I'll learn."

Julian snorted, "you'd be dead before you could learn anything." He pushed himself off the door, "fine. You've convinced me. I'll go with you."

She whipped around to stare at him, "really? But you were just going on about how-"

Julian shook his head, "Harry would never forgive me if I let you leave by yourself. We'll leave the others here as backup and we'll leave in the morning."

Hermione brightened. "Thank you."

Julian closed his eyes, "don't thank me yet. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

"Try it again."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated his magic into his katana and without opening his eyes, lunged forward to strike Yuki.

Yuki grinned and the fight was on. After a few minutes, Harry stood over Yuki, breathing heavily. He smiled at Yuki and held out his hand, "good one Yuki. You've gotten better."

Yuki took the hand and heaved himself off the ground, "thanks Harry." He glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to Harry, "Harry…"

Harry shook his head, "Yuki, I know you want answers but I'm not ready to give them." He started to walk away, "one day, I promise I'll tell you what you want to know."

Yuki snorted but didn't press the issue. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry into the house. Harry veered off to the left to go to his private rooms and once he was there, he made his way to his outdoor bath. Ever since he had returned to Japan, Lord Kato had been rigorous in his training and it felt like Harry never had a moment's rest.

He closed his eyes and sank into the warm water. He had only been here for a few days but already he could feel Lord Kato getting under his skin. Harry was afraid that this time it would be even harder to break free.

A knock sounded on his door. "Lord Kato wishes to speak with you."

Harry sighed, knowing his alone time was over. He got out of the bath and wrapped a yukata around himself and went to find Lord Kato. He knelt down on his knees in front of the door and waited. After what seemed like hours, a low raspy voice came, "enter."

Harry entered the room and once more knelt down before Lord Kato. "Lord Kato…you wished to speak with me?"

Lord Kato was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes, "yes. I hear your training is picking up. Soon you will be able to beat Yuki once again."

Harry nodded, "is that all?"

Lord Kato shook his head, "no. I have business that I need you to attend to in Nepal. You know what I seek. Go and get it for me."

Harry inwardly tensed but nodded, "as you wish." He exited the room and walked back down the hallway to Yuki's room. He knocked and entered when he got the okay. Yuki was mediating and when he was done sent a grin in Harry's direction. "Harry. What do you need?"

Harry leaned against the doorframe, "I'm being sent to Nepal. Are you interested?"

Yuki stood up with a grin, "of course. It will be like the old days. Harry and Yuki, together again."

Sometime later both Harry and Yuki were on a thin mountain pass overlooking a small village. Harry pulled his face mask off, "merlin. Are you sure it's in this forsaken place?"

Yuki rubbed his hands together for warmth and nodded, "yes. We got a direct message from an insider that the jewel is here."

Harry snapped his facemask back on, "then let's just get this over with." He vanished with a pop, landing with a soft thud in a dark ally. A second pop said that Yuki was behind him, so Harry slowly crept forwards and with a nod back at Yuki the two split up. Harry kicked open the door and the people inside started yelling. They were no match for Harry, who quickly took care of them. He ignored his feelings and locked them in a cage. He didn't have time to deal with his emotions right now. He searched through the whole house but didn't find what he was looking for, so he moved on to the next one. He heard yelling and saw Yuki running towards him, holding the jewel. He gave it to Harry, who stuffed it in his breast pocket, "you know what to do."

Yuki nodded and as they soon left, leaving a smoldering pile of ashes that had once been a thriving little village.

As soon as they landed back in Japan, Harry made his way to Lord Kato's room. "We have returned." He slid open the door and handed Lord Kato the jewel. Lord Kato smiled, "you have done well Harry. Rest. I'll tell you you're next assignment in a few days."

Harry bowed and left the room.

* * *

Draco was sitting behind his desk when the door slammed open. He looked up angrily but smirked when he saw Daphne, "did you get it?"

Daphne didn't say anything but instead threw something down on his desk. He picked it up and grinned, "good job Daph."

Daphne flipped him the finger and strode from the room. Yuri watched all this from the shadows and when Draco left, she quickly picked the lock and pulled out the book. Her breathing grew fast as she ran her hand over it and she could feel the dark magic. This would be perfect for her revenge on Harry Potter. She duplicated it and placing the fake one back in the desk, ran off with the real one.

She would read it when she had the time and she would find the perfect way to get rid of Harry Potter.

* * *

It was all over the news.

Sometime yesterday, a small muggle village in the mountains of Nepal was gone. All that remained were ashes.

Hermione threw the paper down in disgust. "…Harry did this? Didn't he?"

Julian chewed his lip, "Hermione…you have to understand…under the command of Lord Kato…Harry will do anything."

Hermione wanted to cry. "But what was in this village anyway?"

Julian shared a glance with Asher, "a very valuable jewel was kept there. It was said to be a gift from a goddess to a human for helping her in a time of need. They must have gone there to get it for Lord Kato."

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. She just wanted Harry back.

* * *

 **Well that's that…next time…will they meet up in Japan? What's Harry's next mission? Stay tuned…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late but school is hectic and sometimes my brain is thinking of a million different ideas. Anyway, here is a small chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione gazed out the window at the scenery below her. It was her first time in Japan and it was actually quite beautiful. She turned to her companion, "remind me…why are we traveling the muggle way?"

Julian winked, "because it's always nice to travel muggle style." She wasn't buying it so he sighed, "there's a better chance of Lord Kato not knowing that we've entered Japan doing it the muggle way rather then a port-key."

Hermione leaned back in her chair as the plane started to make it's descent. Her mind was going in a million other directions and she was having a hard time trying to pin point her wants. The only thing that stood out was saving Harry from this Lord Kato. She closed her eyes, "tell me about Lord Kato?"

Julian was quiet for a minute before he closed his eyes, "Lord Kato is the ruler of The Dragon's and has been for a very long time. No one knows how long. Not only that but he's very influential in the Japanese muggle world as well. Harry told you that he found me in America which is only half true. He first met me in Japan."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she stared at Julian. "What?"

He nodded and pulled up his sleeve to where Hermione could see a small tattoo of a sakura leaf on his arm. He slid his sleeve down and looked out the window, "I was also a part of the dragon's and a few mouths before Harry left, I left. I went to America with the intention to fight Lord Kato."

Hermione was silent. "What were you taught?"

Julian grimaced, "all sorts of things, but I was most known for my ability." Hermione's eye's grew wide in confusion. He smiled, "I'm what's known as a shape-shifter. I can change form."

Hermione pursed her lips, "like an animagus?"

He nodded, "yes, but not quiet like them. A wizard who is an animagus only has one form while a shape-shifter can be anything. I'm not limited to one form."

Hermione grew quiet as her eyes drifted back to the scenery outside the plane. As they dis-embarked from the plane Julian led her outside to where a car was waiting. They were both lost in their thoughts as the car led them to a small place right outside the city of Tokyo. When Hermione got out of the car, her breath was taken away. "Julian…it's so pretty."

He smiled as he came to stand next to her, "Japan has always been one of my favorite places to visit." He motioned her forward, "come on, the land lady is waiting."

Hermione followed Julian to a small but cozy entry way. He placed his hand on her back and guided her forward and to her surprise started to speak in fluent Japanese. The land lady smiled and nodded then beckoned them to follow her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Julian, "I didn't know you spoke fluent Japanese. What did you say to her?"

"I merely told her that we were a newly wed couple here for a few days. She's given us the honeymoon suite."

Hermione blushed. "Julian! That's…"

He winked, "it's fine. Here in Japan they sleep on futons, so we don't actually share a bed but by being in the same room offers some protection from Lord Kato." He set his suitcase down and smiled, "now, let's get dressed and head down to the village. I understand there is a festival tonight."

Hermione frowned, "but what about Harry?"

Julian sighed, "hopefully he will be at the festival. It's a way for Lord Kato to give back to the people, so you need to fit in and be very careful."

Hermione nodded and soon found herself dressed in a traditional Japanese yukata with all the fixings. Her hair was up in a pretty bun with a matching hair pin holding it in place. "How do I look?"

Julian nodded his head with a grin, "perfect." He offered her his arm, "now let's go."

* * *

"Harry? Are you ready?"

Harry heard Yuki's voice through the door and looked over himself one last time in the mirror. He had never really gotten used to wearing traditional Japanese clothes but he figured he looked okay.

He slid the door open and grinned, "you can stop yelling Yuki. I'm ready."

The young man pretend pouted but grabbed Harry's arm, pulling Harry out of the house and down the pathway to the village. A few hours later, Harry was mildly annoyed. Yuki had disappeared some time ago with a pretty village girl leaving Harry all alone. He sighed and was about to head back to the house when his eyes caught sight of brown hair that he only knew to well.

She was moving at a fast pace, so Harry quickly hastened after her. Why was she here? Didn't she know how dangerous this place was for her? Knowing her though, she had probably stated that she was going to come by herself so someone had come with her to keep her out of trouble. He got his answer when he spotted a familiar hair of blond.

He inwardly smirked. This was perfect. He just needed to catch them. He covered his face with his mask and then he slid in the shadows and using them to his advantage moved to a point directly in front of the two.

He saw Julian place his arm in front of Hermione protectively and he couldn't stop the burn of jealously making it's way through his body. He shook his head, "well, well, well. What a surprise, Julian. What brings you back to Japan?"

Julian narrowed his eyes, "What I'm here for is none of your business."

Harry smirked, "everything is my business." He leaned down and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling the witch to his chest and before Julian could do anything, they were gone. He let her go with a yell as she clawed his face. "Damn! Stop it Hermione!"

She froze and her eye's widened, "Harry?"

He ripped off his mask and suddenly found his arms full of a crying woman. She pulled away and slapped him on the arm, "don't. ever. do. that. again!"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Look Mione…I," he trailed off. He sighed, "I know why you're here and I'm sorry I worried you."

She crossed her arms and looked away, "if you think that will make me forgive you then you've been gone for to long."

Harry licked his lips and slowly moved closer until he was directly behind her. He felt her tense but he didn't stop. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "come on Mione. Don't be mad. In fact…you're not mad, are you? You're excited and your heart knows it."

She sucked in a breath as she felt Harry's body press against her's and she knew he was right. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. She turned around and pressed her mouth to his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was surprised at first but took control, gripping her close to his body. His tongue ran over her lips gently demanding entrance and she gave it and Harry deepened the kiss. She pulled away, "Harry…please."

He smirked and apperated them to his bedroom. He gently laid her down covering her body with his own. He bent down and gently kissed her collar bone as his hands started to untie her light yukata. Her own fingers numbly moved to do the same and soon they were both un-dressed and Harry had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hermione met his gaze and nodded, "I've never been so sure in my life. Make me your's."

Harry smiled and bent down to claim her lips and soon the two were lost in proving their love for each other. The next morning, Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at the woman nestled in his arms.

He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek before standing up and grabbing the fallen yukata from the floor. He belted it and made his way to the living room where he knew Julian would be waiting.

Julian frowned, "Harry."

Harry smirked at his friend, "Jules…I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Julian sighed, "you know Hermione, she wouldn't leave it alone. Someone had to come with her."

Harry shook his head, "it's fine. This is actually perfect." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Julian, "take Hermione and get back to England. I've almost got what I need."

Julian snorted, "so you got caught on purpose? Figures."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you knew that before coming here." He snapped his fingers and his clothing changed, he put his mask on and with a nod at Julian, appearated back to Lord Kato's.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Please don't mind the love scene…I'm not exactly best at describing scenarios like that because I don't speak from experience.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The night was dark and gave off a slight eerie feeling as a dense fog rolled in. High above in the sky, the full moon hung low and howls could be heard in the forests. Almost as if the creatures within the forest knew what was about to take place. Deep within the forest, Yuri's breath quickened as she prepared the ritual. She only had one shot and it needed to be perfect.

She slowly and meticulously wrote the runes that would summon the being she would need. When she was done placing the runes, she placed the newborn lamb in the middle and with the silver dagger, sliced it's neck, catching the warm blood in a golden goblet. She then sliced her wrist and joined her blood with that of the lamb and spoke the ancient words.

"mae hdha alddam 'ana aistidea' 'iilyk!"*

The minute the words left her mouth, the forest grew deadly quiet. The moon turned a deep dark red and Yuri took a step back as she felt a power that set her on edge. She sucked in a breath as a deep voice spoke in her ear, "why have I been summoned?"

Yuri whirled around and swallowed in an attempt to gather her courage. The being before her was…more powerful then she had thought. He stood about 7' and had long black hair and deep red eyes that glowed with power. His skin was a pale white and from his back, he had two wings as dark as night and two horns peaked out from his hair.

Yuri straightened and crossed her arms, "I have need of your power. There is one I wish to kill…and I am not strong enough."

The being regarded Yuri for a minute then crossed his arms and peered closer at Yuri. He leaned back and smirked, "I require the name."

"Harry Potter."

The being suddenly let out a laugh, "Harry Potter. A strong foe. The demons speak of his name. Why do you require his death?"

Yuri bit her lip, "he killed one closet to me…I wish for revenge."

The demon leaned forward and gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, "my favorite word. I will agree to this contract. Harry Potter is a thorn in my side." He sliced his wrist and offered it to Yuri, "you must drink my blood."

Yuri hesitated for only a minute. She fell on the wrist and gladly drank what was offered. When she pulled back, the demon glowed and she felt the power running within her. "The contract has been made. You have my power and should you have need of me, all you have to do is call."

There was a bright light and when it died down, the demon was gone. Yuri hissed in pain and looked down at her arm to see a tattoo of a dragon that went from her wrist all the way to her elbow. She touched her arm and grinned. She now had the power to get rid of Potter.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco frowned. Something didn't feel right. He got up from his bed and strode to the window. There was an eerie calmness in the forest that didn't quite sit right with Draco. The moon was now a deep dark red and even Draco knew what that meant.

"Draco?"

He turned to see Astoria looking at him with worry, "yes, Astoria?"

"I feel…something dark is coming."

He closed the window and came back to bed. He laid down and gathered his wife in his arms, "shh…don't worry. I will protect you and Scorpius." He kissed her on the forehead and for the rest of the night, wondered what was going to happen.

In the morning when he went into his office, he saw that Theo was waiting for him. "Theo. What can I do for you?"

Draco opened his office door and Theo followed and then shut it. He crossed his arms, "someone took the book."

Draco almost faltered but managed to catch himself, "nonsense. The book is right here where I left it." He reached into his desk to pull out the book and showed it to Theo.

Theo shook his head, "that book is a fake. I'm sure of it. What happened last night…proves that someone stole the book."

Draco frowned, "what do you mean, with what happened last night?"

Theo sighed and bit his lip. "Look, you know that I'm a history geek in my free time." Draco snorted. History geek was putting it mildly. He could still remember back when they were in Hogwarts and Theo driving everyone over the wall with his facts. He was almost as annoying as Granger, which was saying something.

Theo frowned at Draco but went on, "as I was saying, I know what happened last night. It's a spell found in this very book and it invokes an uncontrollable power. I'm sure that not even Lord Kato can handle."

Draco was growing slightly worried, "what sort of power?"

Theo shook his head, "it was never clarified but there are those who believe that it calls forth a demon…a being of pure darkness and death."

Draco froze. "A demon? Really?"

Theo crossed his arms, "I'm serious Draco. The red moon is proof of the summoning."

Draco thought back to that weird feeling as well as the red moon. He glanced down at the book again and waving his wand, saw to his horror that Theo was right. The book reverted back to it's true self and Draco swallowed his anger. He glanced at Theo, "Theo…you were right. Someone stole the book. Lord Kato is not going to be happy."

Theo crossed his arms, "Draco…this isn't what I signed up for. If someone has summoned a demon…it's going to make Voldemort look like a school boy."

Draco paled. "Well what do you want me to do? It's a little too late and if I back out now, Lord Kato will-"

Theo licked his lips, "do you think Potter knew and that's why he left?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "you are not suggesting that we go to… _Potter_ for help, are you?"

Theo took a step back, "just think about it Draco…as he stole it first, he probably knows what we're dealing with."

Draco was stopped from answering as his door opened and Yuri stepped in. However, there was something different about her. She seemed more…wild and dangerous. She shut the door behind her and came to stand directly in front of the two, "Harry Potter will be returning to England. I want to set a trap."

Theo snorted and crossed his arms, "because that worked so well the first time-" he was cut off and he started going red as Draco realized he couldn't breathe.

He turned to Yuri, "stop it!"

He didn't know how she was doing it, but he assumed it was her. She scowled and dropped Theo, who slumped to the ground rubbing his throat. She narrowed her eyes, "it will work. Now come on…we have a trap to set."

Draco helped Theo off the floor and shared a glance with Theo. Both of them were now officially worried and could only wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione was fuming. How dare Harry sleep with her and then vanish! She had half a mind to say good-riddance and good bye. She was back in England and had come to the usual Weasley get together. She was pulled from her inner rant by a comment made by Percy Weasley.

"Did anyone see that red moon the other night?"

Katie shivered, "I did and my grandmother always told me to be wary of what a red moon brings."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean red moon?"

Ginny let out a soft sigh, "that's right. You were still on vacation. The other night the full moon turned red."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip. In all her studies she had never heard of a red moon but from the way that everyone was acting, it must bring bad news. "What's wrong with a red moon?"

This time it was Fleur who answered, "a red moon brings death. Sometime between the next full moon, someone is going to die."

Hermione still couldn't grasp what Fleur meant. "Excuse me?"

Molly sighed and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "it's an old story. As a muggle-born you wouldn't know about it. It says that when a full moon is red, then someone has paid a blood price for revenge and has marked someone for death. It must be dealt with before the next full moon or else."

Hermione wanted to laugh but her mind shifted to the story of the deathly hallows.

Angelina shook her head, "I also felt a dark presence…something evil. It felt like…Voldemort was back." George put his arm around his wife in quiet comfort.

Hermione suddenly felt the need to leave. She stood up, "I'm sorry…I'm not feeling well. I think it's time for me to leave."

She rushed to the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. She sought out Julian and found him in the kitchen with the others. They all had worried looks on their faces and Hermione wondered if they knew.

Julian sighed, "we know Hermione and you're not going to like this."

Hermione came over and sat down next to Julian, "what happened?"

Shay looked over at Hermione sympathetically, "Harry has been marked."

Hermione looked between Shay and Julian. "You mean…that story about the red moon is true?"

Blaise rubbed his forehead, "it's true. We all felt it. Harry is a marked man and I bet it was Yuri. She's a vengeful bitch."

Julian sighed, "and I told you, there's no way she could have gotten the book. Greengrass was supposed to give the book to Draco."

"True, but you're all forgetting something." Everyone turned heads to see the silent Asher was the one who had spoken, "Yuri is a thief of talent. It wouldn't be hard for her to break through Draco's defenses and still the book."

"She called forth Apollyon."

Julian swore. "Are you sure Will?"

Will moved from the doorway and slowly made his way over and then nodded. "I felt Apollyon enter into this world. She means to kill Harry."

The room was silent and tense. Hermione wondered how Will would know. She crossed her arms and glared at Will, "how would you know that?"

Julian gazed at Hermione, "I told you on the way back from Japan that Lord Kato collected rare things. Will is part demon and the only one in the world. As such, he can feel when a demon enters into this world."

Hermione was shocked. She looked at Will, who laughed. "I know, I don't look part demon but believe me…this is just my human form."

He looked back over at Julian, "we knew that Lord Kato wanted to call Apollyon and we knew his plans but with Yuri, everything has changed. The boss is in more danger then ever."

Hermione grew cold at Will's words. She hoped that Harry knew what was happening.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Harry hissed in pain. He shot up in his bed and gripped his neck where the pain seemed to be coming from. After a few minutes the pain stopped and Harry conjured a mirror. He paled when his eyes landed on a small mark located just below his ear.

The mark of the hunted.

That could only mean that someone had called forth Apollyon, but who? Harry knew that Lord Kato had wanted to call the demon and that's why he needed the book but as far as Harry knew, it was still in London.

Yuri.

That bitch. She must have stolen it from Draco and had called forth a power she didn't understand.

His door slid open and Yuki ran in, "Harry…I felt it and so did Lord Kato…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on the mark. "You…the mark…but who?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "I'll give you one guess."

Yuki stepped back in confusion but then his eyes hardened, "Yuri."

Harry snarled, "correct. Your bitch of a sister has no idea what she's dealing with."

A cough sounded from the door and both Harry and Yuki jumped and saw Lord Kato's messenger, who bowed, "Lord Kato requests you both in his rooms."

Harry shrugged on his robe and then made his way to Lord Kato. Lord Kato was sitting with a guarded expression on his face. Yuki shut the door behind him and Lord Kato gazed at Harry, "show me."

It wasn't a question. Harry knelt down in front of Lord Kato and bared his neck and heard Lord Kato hiss in displeasure. "Yuri has disobeyed me for the last time."

Yuki held up his hands, "Lord Kato…please. Yuri is only grieving for Kyo. She's lost."

Lord Kato frowned at Yuki, "do you defend her?"

Yuki paused but shook his head, "no Lord Kato. Whatever punishment you see fit, I will enact."

Lord Kato was silent. He crossed his arms and regarded his two favorite men, "Harry will have no choice but to head back to England. I hope that you will come back…alive. Yuki, you will go with him."

Both Harry and Yuki bowed.

The audience with Lord Kato over, Harry made his way back to his room so that he could get ready to head back to England. He cursed Yuri. He still needed to get that stupid jewel. He gripped his hair and wanted to scream.

"That's a nice look for you Harry."

He spun around to see Ryo Himura standing in the doorway, flipping the very jewel that Harry needed. Harry narrowed his eyes. Ryo had never liked him, so why would he be helping Harry. "What do you want Himura?"

Ryo moved into the room and slammed the door shut. He handed the jewel over and Harry took it cautiously. "Simple. I want you gone. This is what you came for, isn't it?"

Harry gripped the jewel hard, "what do you want in return?"

Ryo smirked, "nothing. I'm just helping out a…friend."

Harry placed the jewel in a safe pouch, his eyes never leaving Ryo. "We've never been friends, now tell me what you want?"

Ryo sighed, "fine. I want Will."

Harry was surprised, "Will?"

Ryo nodded, "yes. Will is…important to me and I've been looking for him ever since he ran away. Imagine my surprise when I discovered he had found you."

A noise from the door meant that Yuki was close so Ryo held up a finger to his lips and before Harry could do anything, Ryo was gone. Yuki opened the door, "you ready Harry?"

Harry grabbed his bags and nodded. He just wanted to be out of Japan and back in England. He wondered what was going on in Hermione's mind. She was sure to find out what was happening and Harry was worried that this time, he wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Stay tuned…**

 **Translation: * with this blood I summon thee***


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP and Co.**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath of the dry, humid air that meant he was back in England. Yuki came to stand next to him, "so, where to?"

Harry grabbed his bags. They had traveled the muggle way. "We need to get back to my place."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "your place? I don't think that's-"

Harry snorted. "Yuki. Use your brain. Do you really think I'm going to go to Draco's, where Yuri is residing. The one who marked me."

Yuki glared at Harry. "Touche."

He only laughed. "You're just going to have to get over being around Julian."

Yuki scowled and muttered under his breath. "That stupid shape-shifter. He thinks he's god's gift to man." It went on and on. Harry couldn't help but grin. Yuki and Julian fought like cat's and dog's but Harry knew that Yuki missed Julian.

"Come on, you grumbling cat. Let's go." He grabbed Yuki's arm and apperated them to Grimmuald Place. He was just about to open the door when it opened and Harry blinked wide-eyed at Hermione.

It only lasted for a few seconds before Hermione started hitting Harry. He held up his arms in defense, "Ow! Hey…Hermione. Stop."

She didn't. "How dare you Harry James Potter! Do you have any idea what you do to my heart?"

To Harry's surprise, she then stopped hitting him and wrapped her arms around him, very tightly and started sobbing in his chest. Yuki sniggered at Harry and tried to pull the distraught female away from Harry but she only clung harder to him. Harry finally waved Yuki away so that he could have some privacy. He then picked Hermione up and settled down on a couch with Hermione in his lap.

"Hey now…come on Hermione. This isn't like you." He somehow freed his arms and began rubbing circles on her back, trying to get her to stop crying.

She finally pulled away and Harry gently reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a heel. I just up and left you. It was never my intention."

Hermione shook her head, "no…it's fine. I can understand why you did it." Her hands moved and softly touched the mark on his neck. "This is…the mark? Am I right?"

Harry reached up and placed his hand over her's, "it is. How much do you know?"

Hermione chewed her lip, "before the next moon, one must pay the price." Her eye's began to glisten with tears again, "Harry…I don't want to lose you again."

Harry pulled her to his chest, "don't think like that Hermione. I'll do everything in my power to come back to you."

She sniffed, "but…Will's told me about Apollyon…I can only…"

Harry cut her off by capturing her lips with his. She gasped and he slowly took control, deepening the kiss. Her hands fisted in Harry's hair as his hands slid down her back, holding her close. He finally broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "knowing you're waiting for me, gives me the strength to survive."

Hermione stroked his hair and leaned in close so that their noses were touching, "then…maybe I should give you more of an incentive to come back?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at what she was suggesting. He was about to reply when he heard a yelp from the kitchens. He sighed. Hermione glanced down sharply at him, "what was that?"

Harry stood up and held out his hand to her, "we should go and stop the fight before it begins."

Hermione took his hand with a questioning look in her eyes and Harry pulled her into the kitchens. Everyone was there and to Harry's surprise, so was Ron. Julian was hiding behind Asher and Yuki looked murderous. Harry caught the laugh before it could escape. It seemed that Julian must have planned a prank for someone but Yuki was the one it had sprung on. Yuki was covered in a glittery gold powder that was slowly turning everything…gold.

Hermione couldn't help it and let out a laugh.

Everyone in the kitchen turned. Julian smiled at Harry, "hey Harry." He then frowned, "why'd you have to bring the stupid cat with you?"

Yuki growled, "better a cat than a dumb hybrid like you." He turned to Harry, "fix this or you will find yourself one less animal short."

Harry sighed. He would really need to lay down some rules or otherwise, he would go crazy in his own home. He waved his wand and Yuki was made to rights. He glared at Julian and plopped down in the furtherest chair away from the blond shapeshifter.

Harry coughed. "Well, I'm sure you all know what has happened…"

Shay snorted, "Yuri is such a bitch." She winced and glanced at Yuki, "sorry Yuki, but it's true."

Yuki sighed, "its fine. I know her better than anyone."

Shay glanced up at Harry, "what are you gong to do Boss?"

Harry glanced around, "Yuri needs to be stopped," his gaze came and rested on Hermione and he reached down and grasped her hand, "I will need your help."

Asher stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm with you."

Julian nodded in agreement, "same. We will fight by your side."

The others were in agreement all except for Ron and Harry glanced over at his other oldest friend, "Ron?"

Ron seemed to be inwardly struggling but he finally came forward and looked Harry straight in the eye, "Harry…I might not like what you're doing with your life, but you're still my best friend. Nothing will change that."

Harry closed his eyes and grasped Ron's arm, "thanks Ron. It means more to me than anything." Harry peaked open an eye and glanced over at Will, "also…I might have promised…that you would return to Japan."

Will narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?" His power crackled and seeing Julian take a step back, the other's followed suit. Harry held up his hands in defense, "Come on Will…I know you miss Ryo."

Will curled his lip in displeasure, "what happens between me and Ryo is my own business. You had no right."

Harry frowned, "What's done is done. There is no reason to be melting the house. And besides, I never said you had to stay."

Will took a deep breath as he tried to calm his magic down. Harry cautiously took a step forward, "Will. You're right. I have no idea what happened between you two but I do know that Ryo is your mate. Maybe its time to forgive and forget."

Will grew quiet. He glanced down at the ground and finally sighed, "you're right."

Harry softly smiled at Will, "that's all that matters."

* * *

Yuri curled her lips in a tight smile. Her plan would be perfect. She had felt when Harry stepped back onto English soil, so she knew that he was here. The only thing that would put a kink in her plans was her brother, Yuki. He always did have a soft spot for Harry.

She looked out the window, her mind drifting back to the day she had met Harry Potter.

 _Yuri stood behind her brother as Lord Kato waved a young man forward. Yuri's breath hitched. She had never seen someone so handsome. The way his messy, black hair fell across his forehead and into his dazzling green eyes. He was different from anyone she had ever seen, not to mention the fact that she could feel his magic rolling off of him in waves._

 _Yuki rolled his eyes as he pushed his sister forward, "Harry-san…this is my little sister Yuri Kimura. Yuri, this is Harry Potter-san."_

 _She bashfully kept her eyes down as she didn't want anyone to notice her blush. "Hello."_

 _She heard a soft, chuckling sound, "hello. You have such a pretty name. It reminds me of my mother's. Her name was also Lily."_

 _Yuri blinked as she looked up to meet those expressive green eyes. It seemed like time had stopped and they were the only two in the room until it was broken by a cough. Yuri blushed and looked away while Harry merely looked amused._

 _Later, Yuri was walking in the garden when she spotted Harry sitting underneath a cherry tree with a small boy of about two. He glanced up as she approached and smiled, "hello, Kimura-chan."_

 _Yuri swallowed her nervousness and came to sit next to Harry, "you may call me Yuri-chan…" at Harry's surprised look, she glanced away, "if you'd like."_

 _Harry cocked his head, "thank you…Yuri-chan."_

 _She finally smiled and nodded to the boy, "who is the child?"_

 _Harry glanced down at the sleeping toddler and kissed him on the forehead, "this is my godson, Teddy. He's two."_

 _Yuri reached out to brush a lock of hair away from the boy's forehead, "he's beautiful. You must love him very much."_

 _Harry hugged the boy close, "with all my heart."_

 _Yuri smiled at the thought that she was beginning to get close to Harry Potter. There was something about Harry that called her to him. She was on her way to his room when she was abruptly stopped. She whipped around to glare at who had stopped her but froze when she noticed it was her brother, "what do you want Yuki?"_

 _Yuki pulled her into the room and crossed his arms, "you need to stop this Yuri. Harry is my friend and you are my sister and I care for you both. I don't want to see either of you hurt."_

 _Yuri bit her lip, "I am free to pursue whoever I want. You have no right-"_

 _Yuki snorted and threw his hands in the air, "fine. Its on your head." He paused at the door, "just know this, Harry is a man who likes to keep secrets. Do not think that you are special."_

 _Yuri opened her mouth to speak only to close it as Yuki disappeared in a flurry of ice and wind._

Yuri shook her head as she came back to reality. She should have listened to Yuki. Maybe, Kyo would still be alive. She rubbed the dragon tattoo and it slithered off her arm to form Apollyon, who bowed, "mistress?"

"The plan has been set."

Apollyon's sharp teeth peeked over his mouth in a vicious smile. "Perfect." He glanced down at Yuri, "there is just one thing. Potter has in his command a young half-demon named Will. You will leave Will alone."

Yuri scowled, "I can agree to that but Will will fight. What are we to do then?"

Apollyon smirked, "leave him to me." He vanished in a haze of black smoke, reappearing on Yuri's arm. It was finally time to get back at Harry Potter. She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

* * *

Draco clenched his fists in silent frustration. From beside him, Theo hissed in anger, "Draco! You can't possibly think that this is a good idea."

"What am I supposed to do!" He hissed right back. "If I choose to leave, then Lord Kato will know and then where will I be. He's the one who put the Malfoy name back in society."

Theo closed his eyes as he took deep breaths, "do not think you are the only one who has a family to worry about."

Suddenly, all of Draco's anger vanished and he plopped down into his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. "Potter saved my life. Do you think this is how I want to repay him?"

Theo sat next to Draco, "then we need to figure something out. Maybe we should contact Blaise?"

Draco shook his head, "we're being watched. I wouldn't want to put Blaise in any sort of position."

"What are you talking about?"

A sharp voice cut through both Draco and Theo causing both men to turn around and cringe. Astoria stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a very angry expression on her face. "What is going on here Draco?"

Draco stood up, "Astoria…please. This doesn't concern you."

If possible, her frown got even deeper, "Draco. It is time you got over your dislike of Harry Potter and it is time you stepped out from the shadows. As for me, I can't be here anymore. Not only did you kill my best friend, but you are now scheming to kill the ONE person who has done more for you than anything."

Draco sucked in a breath at her statement. He held out his hand, "Astoria…wait."

She shook her head and turned around, "no. I hope you will do the right thing, Draco." She slammed the door shut and was gone.

Draco swore and kicked his chair. There would be no changing her mind.

"Well…that was unexpected." A voice drawled from behind Draco and Theo.

They both turned around to see Yuri behind them with her arms crossed.

Draco frowned, "what do you want Yuri?"

She stepped away from the wall and shrugged, "let her go Draco. We have bigger fish to fry. The plan starts tonight. Don't be late." She vanished in the shadows.

Theo swore, "we are so fucked."

* * *

Harry looked out over the London skyline. He had just gotten an encrypted message that he knew was from Yuri. She was setting him up, but little did she know that Harry was two steps ahead of her.

She might think she was the one hunting, but on the contrary…Harry smirked into the night.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R…it makes me very happy.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…please enjoy! Warning: hints of slash!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP and Co.**

* * *

One of the first things that Harry did when he returned was to contact McGongall. When he stuck his head in the fireplace he smiled at the scene. She didn't notice him right away so he coughed.

She jumped and covered her heart, glaring at Harry. "Mr. Potter! What are you doing?"

He laughed, "I need to speak with Teddy. Do you mind if I come through?"

"Of course not. I will send for him." She stood up and met the eyes of her familiar and the cat hopped off and ran out the door as Harry came through the floo.

A few minutes later Teddy came running through and when he spotted Harry, his hair instantly became black and his eyes turned green. He ran forward and threw his arms around Harry's waist and Harry could hear the quiet sniffling.

He glanced up at McGongall and she gave them some privacy. Harry knelt down, "hey now. What's the tears for?"

Teddy wiped his face, "You've returned. You promised me you wouldn't go back there."

Harry sighed, "Teddy…I know I promised you but this was an emergency. I had to do what I had to do to save a friend."

Teddy was quiet, so Harry gently lifted Teddy's face so that their eyes could meet. "Everything will work out, you'll see." He bent down and kissed Teddy on the forehead, "I should get back." He wrapped his arms around Teddy and held him close, "marauder's promise."

He felt one last tight squeeze and then Teddy was gone. Harry inwardly sighed and bid McGongall good-bye, making his way back to Grimmauld. When he stepped into the kitchen, Harry smiled, "ah. Black Widow." He turned to the others, "I would like to speak with the lady alone."

It wasn't a question.

Julian frowned but nodded and led Hermione out despite her protest. Ash shook his head and grabbed Shay and Will. Blaise hesitated and Harry smiled, "I won't harm her. I just want to talk in private."

Blaise glanced at Daphne, who gave him a nod and finally he left.

Daphne tensed, "what are you going to do with me? It was my fault."

Harry came and sat across from her and plopped his chin in his hands, "true, but I was the one who told you to give the book to Draco."

Daphne eyed Harry with a guarded expression, "so now what? Are you going to turn me over?"

Harry shook his head, "now why would I do that…Black Widow." Harry glanced at his fingers with a bored expression, "one of the foremost leading thieves in the industry and probably the only one who can keep up with Kytham."

Daphne swallowed, "what do you want?"

Harry was silent for a second. Daphne blinked wondering what was going on in his head when suddenly Harry's face was close enough to touch. "I like your work. Come work for me."

Daphne blinked in confusion, "excuse me?"

Harry smirked, "you heard me."

Daphne crossed her arms, "and why should I come work for you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "think what you want, but I know what Draco's game is. Take Blaise for example. Don't think that just because your his sister-in-law he'll hold out his arm for you."

Daphne bit her lip. She knew that Harry was right but that didn't make her feel any better. Now she was just worried about Astoria and her nephew. Harry softly smiled, "I have it on good authority that Lady Malfoy has gone an extended vacation to France. If you'd like, I can send one of my men to tail her and make sure that she and Scorpius are protected."

Daphne looked up with hope, "you would do that?"

Harry nodded. "Aye. As much as I can't stand Draco, Lady Malfoy has always been nice to me." Harry smirked a little, "she even asked me to watch over you."

Daphne closed her eyes and let out a small laugh, "that's Astoria for you. She's always trying to protect me."

Harry smiled and standing up went to the door, "everyone come back in here."

The door opened and the other's filtered in, waiting to see what Harry would say. He looked between Daphne and Blaise, "I think it will be good for you to get away for a little bit." He glanced over at Blaise, "take her with you to Italy."

Daphne frowned, "but you just said…"

Harry shook his head, "I know what I just said, but you have to realize that Yuri knows about you. She won't just stop at me, if she succeeds in killing me she won't leave any of you alone."

Hermione frowned, "you really think she'll succeed?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "its just a precaution." He gazed at Blaise, "can I count on you to watch Daphne?"

Blaise nodded. "Of course."

Harry let out his breath, "good." He glanced over at Shay, "you should go with them."

She nodded, "as you wish."

Harry then turned to Hermione, "as for you…I think it best if you stay away from Yuri and Apollyon."

Hermione stood up in anger, "what do you mean? I should be there with-"

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms, "and as I told you before, you have no idea what those in the Dragon can do. Its not like fighting Voldemort. These people have trained and studied for years in arcane magic.'

"But…"

"No buts Hermione." He bent down until his nose was touching hers, "I need you to get back to work anyway. I checked my stocks…I think we're down-"

Hermione paled, "what? That can't be!" She started muttering under her breath. Harry hid his laughter behind his hand. Those words had done exactly what he had wanted them to do. He nodded over at Asher who nodded back.

Once Hermione was out of the picture he looked around at who was left. Turning to Will, "this is going to be your hardest test to date. Apollyon will also be after you. Are you ready?"

Will clenched his fists in his lap and nodded. "I'm ready."

Harry kept his gaze on Will for a few seconds before turning to Yuki and Julian, "you're going to come with me." Harry crossed his arms as both Julian and Yuki glared at each other, "and I expect total cooperation between you two."

Julian and Yuki both opened their mouths to protest but Harry briefly flashed his aura and both of them turned to the ground meekly.

Harry closed his eyes, "good. We leave tonight."

* * *

Yuri inwardly seethed with anger. The piece of paper in her hands crumbled in her fists. She quickly set it on fire and called for Draco and Theo. "Draco! Theo!"

The door opened and Draco stuck his head in, "yes?"

Yuri crossed her arms, "is everything ready?"

Draco shuffled his feet nervously, "everything is ready…but are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuri frowned and moved until she was directly in front of Draco. She grabbed him by the throat as Draco tried to claw her so that he could breathe. She pulled him closer to her and she snarled in his face, "I hope you aren't getting cold feet. I will need your help to get rid of Potter and if you don't want your little wife and son to die then you will do as I say."

Draco inwardly sighed, "as you wish."

She let go of Draco and he fell to the ground. He stood up, rubbing his throat, "we've sent the negotiations to WizardTech but have yet to hear back."

Yuri tsked, "its to be expected. I know that little twit of a president hasn't been into work for a few days." She crossed her arms, "but I expect that to change." She threw her hair behind her, "notify me when you have the deed."

She left for her private rooms. Making sure all the windows were blacked out and there was no light coming through any cracks, she sat on the floor and closed her eyes. Black smoke began to cover the room and grew tighter until it was in the form of a young man.

"What can I do for you mistress?"

Yuri opened her eyes and gazed up at Apollyon, "I need more power."

Apollyon smirked and slit his wrist, "well all you had to do was ask." He held out his wrist and Yuri eagerly fell on it and began to drink. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were a glowing red. Apollyon healed his wrist, "now that's done, I have business to attend to. Call my name when it is time."

He vanished a minute later and Yuri smirked into the darkness.

* * *

Will let out the breath he was holding and looked up at the sky. Ever since the red moon, there seemed to be a sense of sadness over the city as if it knew that someone was about to die.

Suddenly Will tensed and he grabbed the ledge he was leaning on. "I know you're there."

There was a slight chuckle. "So…you do."

A second later Apollyon materialized next to Will, "what are you going to do about it?"

Will swallowed, "I'm not afraid of you. You don't own me and you never have."

Apollyon leaned in close, "I'm hurt…son."

Will spat out, "I'm not your son and I never have been."

Apollyon merely smirked, "think what you want but when the time comes, you will find that I do own you." He vanished just as soon as he appeared.

Will grit his teeth and clenched his fists so tight he drew blood. "I will not listen to you, Apollyon."

There was only one way he would be able to get through this and for that he needed Ryo. Closing his eyes, he accepted that he would need to swallow his pride and call Ryo. ' _Ryo. I need you.'_

Almost a second later, there was a lingering smell of jasmine blossoms and Will felt arms wrap around his waist and a voice whispered in his ear, "you've been a very naughty boy."

Will swallowed, "Ryo…I…"

Ryo shook his head, "no, I'm sorry. I know you have different viewpoints and I shouldn't have tried to force my way of thinking on you. Your kindness and gentleness is what makes me love you."

Will turned so that he faced Ryo and slowly reached up to caress Ryo's face. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to Ryo's and no words needed to be spoken as both men sought comfort in the bond of their love.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was sitting in her office when her sectary walked in. "You have a request from Malfoy Inc."

Hermione paused and glanced up at Emily, "did you say Malfoy Inc?"

Emily nodded. Coming forward, she handed Hermione a large envelope. Hermione waved Emily out of her office and opened the envelope. As she read, she began to frown. What Malfoy was proposing was actually something that would be both beneficial to both companies.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I don't know what to do."

Asher moved out of the shadows and looked over her shoulder, "something is off with this."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I agree but at the same time, I'm not sure I can say no. What Malfoy proposed could be huge for both companies."

Hermione chewed her lower lip in thought. Maybe she should ask Harry what he thought. It was his company after all. Just as she was about to contact Harry, her door flew open and someone she instantly recognized walked in.

She stood up, "you! How did you get in here?"

Tristan Van Ryan smirked, "with ease. You are going to play a very important part in capturing Harry Potter."

Hermione smirked, "that didn't work out so well last time."

His smirk fell, "we've worked around it." He snapped his fingers, "its time for you to come with me." He turned to Asher, "as for you…" he turned his head over his shoulders, "get rid of him."

Asher moved in front of Hermione and out of nowhere a sword appeared in his hands as they were suddenly surrounded by men in black. Tristan shook his head, "brave, but how long will you be able to hold up?"

Hermione let out a small scream as the men suddenly lunged forward. Asher managed to block it but out of nowhere a small sword came towards his unprotected side. Asher groaned and knelt down to his knees as he felt the blood start to trickle down his side.

Hermione gasped and tried to staunch the flow but was pushed away. Asher glared at her, "you need to go. Get away."

Hermione shook her head, "not without you."

Asher closed his eyes, "IDIOT! You need to get to Harry."

Hermione wasn't sure but something in Asher's face had her turning around and she tried to run away but her exit was blocked. Tristan smirked, "not so fast." He snapped his fingers once more and Hermione fell into his arms, unconscious.

He sneered down at Asher, "pathetic." He turned away, "finish him."

He took a portkey out of his pocket and in a flash, he was gone. Asher closed his eyes and waited for death.

It was quick and merciless.

The room grew dark and as the light from the moon hit Asher's body, it faded into soft golden light and vanished.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **I won't lie, this chapter was sort of hard to write. I just had no motivation to write this…but hopefully now that school is over I will have more motivation to get more chapters out.**

 **Please R &R!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! So, I will just come right out and say it…I have had terrible writer's block for mouths and so it's with a sigh of relief that I get this chapter out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: HP is owned by JK**

* * *

Harry glanced up at the dark sky and frowned. Something had happened.

"Asher is dead." Yuki spoke up quietly next to Harry.

"What do you mean Asher is dead?" Julian demanded. "Who could have even killed Asher? He was one of the best."

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just telling you what I felt. Somehow, someone has managed to kill Asher."

Harry sighed, "Yuki is right Jules. Asher is dead which can only mean one thing."

Julian scowled, "Hermione is in danger."

Harry clenched his fists and nodded. "Damn!" He closed his eyes and tried to think on what to do next. This clearly gave Yuri the upper hand. He racked his brain trying to figure out a plan to get Hermione back. "Damn Yuri!"

"You need to fight fire with fire."

Harry glanced over at Yuki, "…I can't."

Yuki shook his head, "Harry. I understand how you feel. She's my sister but she did mark you and sooner or later you will have to fight her. You need to fight on your terms."

Harry closed his eyes, "I already killed Kyo. What else could I even use?"

Yuki licked his lips, "there is a way…" he trailed off as Julian grabbed Yuki's arm, "Yuki…you can't do that. She's your niece."

Yuki pursed his lips, "it's the only way." He looked straight at Harry, "beside's I know he won't hurt her."

Harry looked between the two in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Yuki shared a glance with Julian before he bowed his head in remorse, "Harry…Yuki has been in love with you since she met you. When you were together, she used magic to ensure that she would be able to…" he paused as if he didn't know how to say what he was thinking.

Julian sighed, "just tell him Yuki. It's high time he knew anyway."

Yuki swallowed and nodded, "you should know first though that Kyo was sterile. Yuki wanted a child more then anything so using the magic she had used with you…she became pregnant."

Harry opened his mouth in shock, "A CHILD! You're kidding me! Yuri had my child!"

Yuki flinched but nodded, "yes."

Harry had never been so angry in his life. Not even Voldemort made him this angry, and he had killed his family. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he tried to reign his magic in. He glared at Julian, "and how do you even know?"

Julian winced at Harry's anger. "Harry…Yuki told me."

Harry was getting even more angry. How dare his friends go behind his back. He forced himself to take deep, calm breaths. "Where is she?"

Yuki looked down at the ground, "she's back in Japan living with our family."

Harry opened one of his eyes and peaked over at Yuki, "does she know?"

Julian shook his head, "no…she doesn't."

Harry needed to blow something up. This wasn't the kind of information a person deserved dropped on them in such a critical time. He grit his teeth together and crossed his arms, "I want to see her."

Yuki and Julian shared a glance before Yuki disappeared. He returned a moment later with a young girl in his arms. Harry's breath stilled as he gazed on the small female. She had long dark black hair curled around a heart shaped face and she turned her head to meet Harry and he could see that she had his mother's eyes.

Harry swallowed as he looked on his daughter. She seemed to be about 5 and was watching Harry with a wary eye. She glanced back at Yuki and frowned, "Uncle Yuki…where are we and who's that man?"

Yuki closed his eyes, "Ruri…this is a very special friend of mine. His name is Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened, "Harry Potter! Obaasan has told me all about Harry Potter! She told me that he saved the world from the evil bad man and that Uncle-"

Yuki laughed, "alright Ruri…take it easy." He snapped his fingers and her eyelids grew heavy until she was fast asleep in Yuki's arms. He held out the small girl to Harry and he gently took her into his arms and instantly felt a connection fall into place.

"Harry, we didn't mean to hide her from you. In fact, Yuki didn't find out who her real father was until he overheard Yuri confide to Lord Kato."

Harry nodded, "I know." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He then raised his hand and blew into the air as all three watched a flurry of sakura petals blow in the wind.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a going to work? Last time it didn't work out as well as we would have liked," Draco drawled from the shadows.

Yuri smirked, "it shall. I have what he wants most. Harry Potter will have no choice but to answer my call."

Draco frowned, not really sure that this plan would work. Potter was known for getting out of sticky situations.

"If you are so unsure, then I will just set Aplloyon on those you care for the most."

Draco grit his teeth. He would have no choice but to play along as he wouldn't see Astoria and Scorpius killed. "Fine. You win."

Yuri smirked, "as always." She snapped her fingers and Draco swore as he felt tight veins of smoke wrap around his body. He snarled, "what are you doing?"

She crossed her arms, "there's been a little change of plans. I can't have you going off to get help, so I'm going to make sure that you stay right where I put you." She turned away, "good-bye Draco." She snapped her fingers once more and Draco was swallowed by the shadows.

Yuri looked out at the full moon. The stage was set.

"It's time for the final stage."

She didn't even turn as Apollyon materialized from the shadows. He went on, "just remember what I said. Will is mine."

She nodded, "I remember. Now go and tell Harry Potter I have what he wants."

Apollyon bowed and vanished into the night.

* * *

The three men on the rooftops of London stilled as a presence made itself known. Harry tensed, "Apollyon. What do you want?"

The demon smirked, "I'm sure you already know why I am here so let's not beat around the bush. A deal has been made and it's time to own up. One of you will die."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, "so you are the messenger. Then I have a message for you. Tell Yuri that two can play at this game."

Apollyon sneered, "very well. We will be waiting." He re-vanished into the night.

Julian shivered, "that demon gives me the creeps."

Yuki sighed, "well he is the king of demons. I don't know how Yuri even managed to bind him to her services."

Harry pursed his lips, "it's time. Let's get back to the house." They all vanished with a crack and reappeared back at Grimmauld Place. The minute they opened the door Will came running down the steps, "let me go with you."

Julian shook his head, "Will…this will be too much-"

Harry held his arm out cutting Julian off, "no." He met Will's gaze. "You want to fight your father." It was a simple statement that was truth. Will nodded. He bowed his head towards Harry, "you've been protecting me for so long but now it's time for me to break free. I want to be free of this burden."

Harry slowly smiled, "then you can come. I believe in you."

Ryo nodded in head at the little girl, "who's the girl?"

Harry smiled but it didn't meet his eyes, "she will be the final piece in bringing Yuri to destruction."

Will grabbed Harry's shoulder, "what are you going to do about the red-head?"

Harry closed his eyes. Ron. He had completely forgotten about Ron. Ron was the head of magical law enforcement. He couldn't be there and what's more was that Harry knew he was going to have to erase Ron's memories.

"It's for the better," Yuki murmured from beside Harry. "He's law enforcement. He can't know."

Harry nodded, "I know. We'll leave when I get back. Be ready." He apperated out and reappeared at the ministry. He knew Ron would be here because he had gotten in a quick operation as Kythham that he knew would have the auorors working late.

Using all of his skills, he slowly made his way to Ron's office and seeing that Ron was alone, he whipped out his wand and cast the memory charm at Ron. The red head sat up straighter before a dazed look came over his face and he fell to his desk, snoring.

Whispering a soft apology, Harry vanished.

* * *

Yuri was seething.

When Apollyon had gotten back, he had given Yuri a message. Yuri paled. There could be no way Potter knew about her. She had quickly floo called her parents and had gotten the truth. Yuki had taken Ruri.

Her heart filled with dread and she wanted nothing more then to bash Harry's head into the ground. How dare he take her! She had kept this secret for so long that she had almost forgotten who her father was.

Her hands clenched by her sides and her anger grew. No one played with Yuri like Harry Potter did and got away with it.

She would make sure that she would end his life once and for all.

* * *

 **So…yeah. The big battle will be next chapter so stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello! I am so sorry this is so late…life got out of hand and if I have to be truthful, I've been plagued with horrible writer's block. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I will never own HP.**

* * *

The moon hung heavy and red in the sky staining the ground below it a dark rusty red. Harry gazed upon the manor in front of him trying not to let his worry get to him. He winced as the mark flared up and it didn't escape the notice of those behind him.

"It is time," Yuki stated in a flat tone. "It knows you are here and calls for the price to be paid. Someone must die."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, "and someone will." He opened his eyes and turned over his shoulder to look at the group lined up behind him. "Will, I leave Apollyon in your hands. I know you have the power to defeat him."

Will nodded and Ryo stepped up to place his hand on Will's shoulder, "and he won't be alone." Ryo glanced at Harry, "I will be with Will." He held out his hand and Harry clasped it with a smile, "dare mo kyodai o mite inai yo ni tatakau."

Harry matched his smile, "betsu no hi ni tatakau tame ni ikiru."

Will reached out to grab Ryo and the two vanished in a flurry of sakura petals. Harry then turned to the other two, Julian and Yuki, "I know you both want to come with me but this is my fight. I need you to find Hermione."

Julian frowned, "Harry," but Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "don't argue Julian. You and I both know that Harry has to face Yuri alone. It is part of the deal."

Julian reluctantly nodded and Yuki grabbed his arm, turning to Harry, "stay safe."

Harry nodded in return and the two vanished. Harry turned his attention to the silent mansion. Closing his eyes, he searched for Yuri's aura. Once he had pinpointed it, he teleported away and slowly opened his eyes to meet Yuri's.

She sneered, "I have had it up to here with you Harry Potter. Give her back."

Harry smirked and shook his head, "I think not. Did you honestly think you could hide her away forever. She's my daughter too."

Yuri seethed, "you just donated sperm. Kyo was her father."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "a fact I am going to change." He closed his eyes, "enough. We both know what has to be done."

Yuri grinned, "very well." Black shadows began to shift around her, "let's begin."

* * *

Will shivered in the night air. He had tracked his father's aura to the garden's and Will could definitely see his father's work. Even though the moon was above no light shone into the garden casting it into a den of shadows.

Shadows curled at Will's feet and he could feel his father's dark magic. It was now or never. Tonight, he would finally be free.

"So. You have come little demon. Do you have what it takes to defeat me?"

Out of the shadows, his father began to form in front of Will. Will gulped but stood firm. He would not let Harry down. "Yes. Tonight, I will finally be free." With a yell his power surged outwards and in a flash of light Will had transformed.

Apollyon sneered, "so…you take your true form to fight me. How like you." He summoned a sword to his hands, "but I highly doubt it will be enough." His eyes raked over Ryo, "even with the help of your mate I will still be victorious."

Will snarled, "you have no idea what I've been learning." He raised his hand and gathered a ball of crackling energy in his hands and before Apollyon could do anything, Will apperated and appeared behind the demon. Will let go of the energy and it hit Apollyon directly in the back causing the demon to skid a few feet.

Apollyon turned around with a growl. "You will pay for that." He swung out with his sword but Will managed to jump back just in time. Twisting in the air, Will summoned his own sword and then lunged at his father.

Apollyon blocked it. He snarled then leapt back sending a wave of pure dark fire towards Will. For a moment Will was sure he was gone. There wasn't enough time to counter the fire when all of a sudden the fire froze.

Both Will and Apollyon turned to see Ryo with his arm outstretched and a glare on his face. "I'm still here."

Apollyon sneered, "Ryo."

Ryo growled going to stand beside Will his eyes glaring at Apollyon, "Apollyon."

The demon crossed his arms with a smirk, "just because you are here to help doesn't mean that Will will win, so go ahead and try."

Will bristled in anger but calmed when Ryo placed a hand on the small of his back. He grit his teeth, "fine. We'll show you what we've learned." Will began to glow a soft purple color gaining strength from Ryo who stood beside him.

Without waiting, he lunged forward and tackled his father around the middle. They crashed hard to the ground. Apollyon snarled and raised his hand sending a bolt of lightening towards Will. Will barely managed to jump out of the way but it caught him on the cheek. From that moment on, the two of them traded blows and spells. It was a long and drawn out fight that had Will showing just how much improved he had become all those years away from his father.

Apollyon wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth, holding his hand to his side. Dark shadows covered his body as he scowled, "the night is still young and I still have a chance."

He vanished.

* * *

Julian narrowed his eyes at the darkness. The inside of the house was unmoving and still making the hairs on Julian's neck stand on end. It was almost like there was a hidden sense of impending death about to happen.

"Can you sense her?" Yuki asked.

Julian closed his eyes and took a cautious sniff. The scent was faint but it was definitely Hermione's. He gave a jerky nod, "yeah, but it's faint. There's something else…I can't quite put my name on it."

Yuki frowned and dropped his two swords slightly, "what do you mean?"

Julian peered into the darkness, trying to pinpoint what was making him feel so on edge but couldn't. He shook his head, "it's almost like…her scent has changed…" he trailed off, not sure if he should even voice his opinion.

Yuki hissed, "that can only mean one thing…you don't think they've…"

Julian scowled, "it's one of the only things I can think of. Her scent is off…not quite Hermione. It smells foreign."

Yuki swore. "Just great. Harry will kill us."

Julian bit his lip, "well…it could also mean one other thing." Yuki glanced at him to continue. Julian took a deep breath and just said what he was thinking, "she might be…pregnant."

Yuki froze then whipped around with eyes wide. "If that's the case Harry will still kill us." He grabbed his head, "if that's true and she loses her life or that of the baby…we're dead."

Julian placed his hand on his shoulder, "relax Yuki. We'll save her and the baby she's carrying. Harry trusts us. That alone should be enough to strengthen our hearts and protect Hermione."

Yuki closed his eyes with a nod, "you're right." He gripped his two swords, "let's go."

Julian grinned and raced off into the empty house with Yuki fast on his heels. He came to a stop in front of a set of double doors that were locked with a spell that they both recognized. Just as Yuki was about to break the spell, both of them felt the spell drop.

Julian pushed the doors open and stepped inside the office. To his surprise, all of the foes had been defeated by two men standing in the middle of the circle of defeated foes.

The one with blond hair turned upon their entrance and sighed, "take her and get out of here." He nodded towards a prone body which Julian could see was Hermione. He ran forward and picked her up, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed that she was still breathing.

Her eyes fluttered open, "…Julian?"

He smiled, "that's right Princess. We're here to save you."

"Harry?"

Julian slightly frowned, "he's…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't need to know. Just take me home. I'm tired."

Julian nodded, "as you wish." He gave a nod at Yuki and in a flash of petals the two were gone. Yuki turned to the two still standing, "Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. Why?"

Draco looked away, "because I didn't want this. Potter may be a thorn in my side but I would never wish him or any of his goody Gryffindor friends dead."

Theo Nott gave a pained smile, "you should leave. You don't want to be in the room when it happens."

Yuki's eyes didn't bat a beat. "She's marked you somehow…hasn't she?"

Theo and Draco shared an uneasy glance but it was enough to tell Yuki he was right. In his good conscious he couldn't leave this. Closing his eyes, he gathered his magic to him and unleashed it towards the two men. It surrounded them in a flurry of ice and snow before it vanished.

Yuki blinked, "for your help, I've set you free." He locked on Draco's eyes, "remember Draco…there is more to being in the Dragon's then what Yuri showed you. Help will always show itself to those in need."

That being said, Yuki flashed out.

* * *

"Come now Harry. I thought you were better than this," Yuri taunted.

Harry grimaced as he held his side. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers and silently swore. The use of dark magic was making Yuri much more stronger then the last time they had fought. He had been totally unprepared for her attack and it showed.

He grit his teeth. He would have to call out his latent magic. The mark on his neck throbbed and he knew that he would have to finish this fast or else.

Harry closed his eyes, "you're right. There is much you don't know about me." Magic began to swirl and gather around his person.

Yuri took a step back with a frown. She could feel his magic and for a moment she was sure she wouldn't be able to finish what she had started.

"Mistress. Take me and let me give you my power."

Apollyon whispered in her ear. "Take my hand and let your anger out."

Yuri swallowed any misgivings she had and before she could overthink it, she had grabbed Apollyon's hand.

Harry silently watched as Yuri's magic suddenly flared with more power. She must have merged with Apollyon. In all his research on the book, the only way to receive Apollyon's ultimate power was to merge completely with the demon. Yuri was as good as gone.

He summoned his swords and leveled them in Yuri's direction.

She sneered, "you are finished Harry Potter. I have the ultimate power."

Yuri lunged forwards, her sword outstretched. Harry blocked it and scowled, "you have given over to your jealously and hate. You are no longer the Yuri I knew." All of a sudden he vanished and reappeared behind Yuri. Quick as lightening, he raised his hand and shot out a freezing spell.

Yuri was quick though and managed to block it. She then raised her sword and sent a wave of black fire in Harry's direction.

He swore and cast an agumenti on it, but the water failed to stop the fire. Yuri smirked, "you'll have to do better."

Harry glared at her, casting his strongest ice spell at the black fire. The fire fizzled out. Yuri grit her teeth together before she lunged directly at Harry. They were trading spells and sword thrusts right and left.

Eventually they both pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and sported numerous wounds on their bodies. Harry narrowed his eyes, "this is it." He began to glow a deep emerald green.

Before Yuri could do anything, he grabbed her throat. "This is over. Goodbye Yuri." He fueled the spell with all the magic he could gather and in a bright flash of green with a primal scream, Yuri was gone.

Harry closed his eyes as the moonlight shone down on the destroyed house. Slowly, the moonlight changed from a dark red to it's old brilliant white.

A sharp sting had Harry letting out a small breath of relief as the mark faded away.

It was finally over.

"You did well."

Harry closed his eyes, "Lord Kato. I am sorry but I had to do it."

Lord Kato came and stood next to Harry. He too joined the young man in looking up at the moon. "Yuri was a great warrior but let her anger and jealously get the better of her. I do not blame you." He glanced over at Harry, "I know it is a heavy sin to kill a friend."

Harry half-laughed, "I…" he swallowed, "she was much more."

Lord Kato patted Harry on the shoulder, "and I am sure you will get over it. You have many people in your life…never forget that."

Harry smiled, "you're right." He suddenly knelt down in front of Lord Kato, "Lord Kato…forgive me. I know I used that power again, but I wish to remain free." Harry bit his lip as he waited for Lord Kato's response.

He had expected harsh words but what he had not been expecting was a gentle hand running through his hair. Harry glanced up to see Lord Kato smiling. "Stand up Harry Potter-san."

Harry stood up and was surprised when Lord Kato hugged him. When Lord Kato pulled away, Harry could see tears in the old man's eyes. "Your spirit was never meant to be chained. I can see that now. You are free, but remember…you will always have a home with me in Japan."

Harry couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. He was only able to give a jerky nod. "Thank you."

In a flash of sakura petals, Lord Kato was gone.

Harry took a deep breath taking one last glance at Malfoy Manor. He suddenly smirked. "Damn Malfoy." His eyes gleamed bright as he spotted a priceless artifact. Harry snapped his fingers and lifted the small artifact up and looked at it through the moonlight.

Julian would be able to get a good price on this. He placed it in his pocket just as he was surrounded. He took a deep breath and grinned at his old friend, "Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Ron Weasley snarled, "drop the artifact. You are under arrest."

The figure dressed in black merely laughed, "under arrest? I would like to see you try."

Ron snorted, "we have plenty of wizards here who can stun you with a single curse. Don't even try to escape."

The figure crossed it's arms, "come now Mr. Weasley…I know you like the chase. Isn't there even a part of you that want's to let me go?"

Ron couldn't help it. He hesitated.

The figure laughed, "I knew it." He snapped his fingers and threw something at Ron. He caught it instinctively caught it with his hands glancing down to see Kythham's calling card.

"Boss!"

Blake's call came to late. Ron swore and when he looked back up, Kythham was gone. Andy Blake came over with a groan, "Boss…we had him in our sights. What happened?"

Ron blushed red in embarrassment. "Nothing happened," he growled. "We never saw him. We'll catch him a different day."

Blake's eyes widened in disbelief, "you're just going to let him go?"

Ron sighed, "leave it Blake!"

Andy Blake shrugged his shoulders and began shouting orders to the other's to head back to the ministry. Ron took one glance at the moon and inwardly sighed.

He had some confrontations to do.

* * *

 **There you have it. One more chapter to go.**

 **Please R &R!**


	21. Chapter 20

**And this is the final chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but RL has been a bear. Not only do I have a new job but I'm back in school and I'm working on a novel. However, I cranked this out and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief when he stepped through his floo. Looking around, he let out a sigh of relief at seeing his friends all seated in the living room.

"Harry," Will breathed. "You're back."

He nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. Harry glanced over at Yuki. "I'm sorry."

Yuki closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't be Harry. She choose her own path." Julian reached over and squeezed Yuki's hand. Julian looked up with a small smile, "she's in your room." He shared a glance with Yuki before he looked back over at Harry, "you should know…she's pregnant."

Harry's mouth opened. "You…pregnant?"

Julian rolled his eyes, "just go. She needs you right now."

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. Julian laughed, "we can wait." Without saying a word, Harry bounded up the stairs to his room. He was about to burst through the door but stopped himself just in time. Harry softly opened the door and peaked inside with a smile.

Hermione was curled up on his bed hugging one of his pillows to her chest. Harry reached over and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, "…Harry?"

He smiled, "hey Hermione."

"You're back," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione sat up and Harry pulled her to his chest. There was just something about having Hermione in his arms that made everything right. "Did you…did you finish it," she asked quietly.

Harry held her tighter. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yuri…Yuri is gone."

Hermione sighed and reached up to pet Harry's hair. "I'm sorry Harry. It's not easy to kill a friend."

Harry closed his eyes, "what's done is done. What's more is that Lord Kato has given me my freedom."

Hermione's eyes widened, "you mean…you don't have to leave England?"

Harry shook his head with a smile, "nope. Unless I'm searching for treasure. I can't give up my identity as Kythham so England will become my home base." He bit his lip, "I hope that you can still accept…me as I am."

Hermione leaned in and pressed her forehead against Harry's. "Everything I've learned has only made my fall in love that much harder. You're mine and I'm never letting you go."

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek. "That's good because Julian told me you're pregnant."

Hermione choked and looked at Harry with wide shocked eyes. "Preg…pregnant?" That was all she said before she fainted.

Harry smirked amused. He laid her back down with a kiss to her cheek then left the room. Going back down the stairs the others were still in the same spot as he had left them. This was a crossing. He wouldn't begrudge anyone who chose to stay or who chose to leave.

His team grew silent as he entered the room. Harry looked around at each one before he began, "Lord Kato has given me and by extension your freedom. As such, I've chosen to make England my home base and I leave the option up to you."

Julian was the first. He stood up and came over to clasp Harry's hand. "I'm with you where ever you go. You're my friend and besides," he smirked. "Where would you be without me? You'd get lost on your own."

Harry pursed his lips, "I would eventually find my way out," he smiled. "Thanks Julian." He glanced over at Yuki, "Yuki?"

Yuki snorted, "I'm staying as well." He glared at Julian, "I don't trust that cat to save you."

"Hey," Julian exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Will and Ryo. Will gave Harry a grin, "we're in as well. You saved me and I can never forget that. I've always wanted to live in the UK anyway."

Julian looked over from where he was arguing with Yuki, "Shay said she was also in. Looks like the whole team is staying."

Harry smirked, "then good because I stole me a little something from the manor." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the object he had taken from Draco's manor. Julian eyes bugged out, "where did you find that?"

Will sighed, "idiot. He just said the manor." He raised his eyebrow, "what are you going to do with it?"

Harry tossed it over to Julian, "that's up to Julian. Get the best price you can for that."

Julian saluted him and sped away. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "For now you all have a break. I have one last battle to fight and I don't want you guys to be a part of it."

"This is about your friend, isn't it," Yuki asked softly.

Harry closed his eyes and didn't say anything. "Will. Tell Shay and Blaise they can bring Daphne back. We'll have some things to discuss."

Will gave a nod and walked out of the room with Ryo on his heels. Harry sighed, "This is my battle Yuki. I promise I won't hurt him."

Yuki snorted, "that's not what I'm afraid of."

Harry pushed away from the door with a glare, "I need you to go and get Ruri and take her back to your parents."

Yuki blinked in disbelief, "you're not going to keep her?"

"No matter how much I want to keep her, her guardians are your parents." Harry wilted with a sigh, "I don't want to have a court battle. That would only hurt her in the end."

Yuki closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Who am I to argue with you? It's your choice."

It was the way he said it that made Harry inwardly deflate. He knew deep down that Ruri should have a choice, but he didn't want to cause her any stress. Moving to England would come with a lot of problems that Harry wasn't sure she was ready for.

Yuki didn't say anything else as Harry left the room. He didn't have to go very far before someone knocked on the door. It was Ron. Harry was sure of it.

He slowly opened the door to see that he was right. Harry stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "Ron," he began quietly. "I know what you want to say."

"Do you," Ron argued. He crossed his arms, hotly. "Because I don't think you do? Do you know what you're doing Harry? You're a cri-"

Harry slammed his hand over Ron's mouth. "Not here."

Ron narrowed his eyes. He pulled away from Harry, "fine. Where?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Hogwarts."

Ron arched an eyebrow but both of them knew what room Harry was talking about. In seconds both men had vanished on the spot. They both reappeared near the old shrieking shack. They stayed silent on the whole walk through the tunnels and through the halls.

Neither of them spoke until the door was shut and magically locked behind them.

Ron whipped his wand out the minute they were alone and aimed it at Harry. "I can't believe you! A life of crime? What happened to the Harry that I knew?"

Harry whipped out his own wand, not even bothering to shout out the spells. They were both advanced enough to use wordless magic. "It's not what you think it is! You heard what Julian said. We only take what was already stolen!"

"It doesn't matter," Ron shouted. "It's still a crime." He bit out his next words, "and not only that…you dragged me and my wife…" he paused. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Because of you, Rory is dead."

Harry flinched. He couldn't refute that claim. His hesitancy gave Ron an opening and he hissed as a spell struck his cheek. Slowly, Harry reached up and touched the blood beginning to fall. He glanced at the blood on his fingers as he took deep, even breaths.

Ron was clearly not here to play.

All bets were off.

Harry shot out a spell so fast that Ron barely managed to duck in time. That was the catalyst and soon spells were being flown right and left. Eventually, Ron was able to get lucky and Harry found his wand being summoned across the room. He cursed and as Ron was distracted, Harry dove for Ron's legs.

It caught Ron off guard and the man fell to the ground with Harry on top of him. The two wands were knocked out of Ron's hands and they rolled out of the way. Which was fine to the two men. Fists started being thrown and soon they were rolling on the ground striking at each other with everything they had.

After a few minutes, Harry fell back to the ground. Ron was straddling his waist and Harry could make out the tears falling down. Harry made sure he was looking straight at Ron, "Ron. I never meant for Rory to get mixed up in this. If you wish it…I can bring her back."

Ron's fists stilled, hovering above Harry. "You…" Ron closed his eyes and swallowed. "It wouldn't really be _her_ though."

Harry closed his eyes, "that's right."

Ron shook his head, "Rory wouldn't want that. I know that." He gave a long sob.

Harry felt horrible. "I am truly sorry." He sighed, "I know you think what I do is wrong, but I don't see it that way. If you never want to see me again, then I'll leave and never come back."

Ron seemed to be struggling on the inside, but after a few minutes he shook his head. "I couldn't do that. You're my best friend. I can't just forget you." He rolled off of Harry and offered his hand, pulling Harry up off the ground. He grinned, "besides…I think I'll enjoy the chase."

Harry matched his grin. Ron was willing to put his job on the line by making sure Harry would never be implicated.

"You two are so stupid!"

Both Harry and Ron jumped. They turned as one both with guilty looks on their faces. Harry scratched his head, "Hermione. How lovely to see you…" he trailed off. Hermione was glaring at them both with her arms crossed and one angry scowl on her face.

Ron blushed, "come on Hermione. This was a fight between men. It needed to happen."

She arched her eyebrow, "it needed to happen?" She dropped her arms, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY! What were you thinking? How could you even do that to Harry?"

Ron wilted under her shouting, "…but Mione," he said weakly.

Harry snorted under his breath. Ron was cowering to a girl. Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him, "don't even think Harry James Potter. You're just as guilty as he is. I should whip both your hides."

Harry flinched and held up his hands, "relax Hermione. You probably shouldn't overwork your body in your condition."

"Her condition," Ron asked. He glared at Hermione. "What do you mean?"

Hermione blushed, "oh…well…surprise?"

Ron blinked before it dawned on him. He looked between Harry and Hermione in disbelief. "You…and Her…you're having a baby?" He suddenly smiled, "I'm happy for you both." Ron bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "you'll be great parents."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said with his own smile. He glanced down at Hermione, "and now we should probably get back."

She nodded. She then waved at Ron, "come by the house sometime." She grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him out of the room. She didn't stop until they were in front of an office Harry knew quite well.

"Hermione," he moaned. "Why are we here?"

She crossed her arms, "because Harry James Potter…I'm not allowed to apperate in my condition. We'll have to use the floo." Hermione turned to the statue, "snitch."

The gargoyle sprang aside reveling the stairs to the office. Harry had no choice but to follow Hermione up the stairs. Professor McGonagall was sitting in her chair with a bunch of papers in front of her but what made Harry smile was the boy sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Teddy!"

"Dad," Teddy yelled with excitement. The boy jumped out of his seat and ran over to throw his arms around Harry's legs. Harry was no less excited and returned the hug with joy. "I thought I would never see you again," Teddy murmured against Harry's leg.

"Never," Harry whispered. "I would always come back to you. Promise."

Eventually Teddy was able to leave and Harry and Hermione made their way back to Grimmauld Place. When Harry stepped through the door, a small body threw itself at his legs. A quick glance told him it was Ruri and from the way her shoulders were shaking, Harry could tell she was crying.

He glanced over at Yuki who shrugged. "She doesn't want to leave."

Ruri peaked up at Harry. "Don't you want me," her lower lip trembled. "I know you're my dad."

Harry softened and knelt down in front of her. "Ruri…of course I want you, but you have family back in Japan. It wouldn't be right of me to uproot you from all that you know."

Ruri's green eyes watered as she shook her head. "I don't care. I love oba-chan but I want to be with my father more. I want to stay with you."

She began sobbing and Harry had no choice but to wrap his arms around the small girl. Yuki sighed, "I don't know why you are so intent on sending her back." He reached back to scratch his head, "I think she would be better off with you anyway." He chewed his lower lip before he smiled softly down at Ruri. "She didn't have the best relationship with our mother. She puts on a brave face, but deep down…she only wants to live with her father."

Harry frowned, "but you said she didn't know who I was?"

Yuki gave a sheepish shrug, "I lied. She's always known who you were somehow, but she was to afraid to tell anyone but me. That's why she always pestered my mother for stories about you."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm, "Harry. I think you should keep her. Lily is the same age so she'll have a friend and you know Molly. She'll latch onto Ruri like glue."

Harry glanced down at Ruri who seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms. He bent down and softly kissed his little girl. He really was weak when it came to his dreams. "Then…welcome to the family Ruri Potter."

* * *

Six years later:

Hermione Potter smiled at the scene before her. Her adopted daughter, Ruri Potter was pushing a trolly full of belongings as she chatted excitedly away with her best friend Lily Weasley.

Her adopted son Teddy was no doubt off somewhere snogging his girlfriend, Victorie Weasley. Hermione had never been happier with her life. She had married Harry Potter in what was quoted as the wedding of the century and almost nine months later had given birth to their first child, a boy named James Sirius Potter who was now almost five. James was staying with his best friends, Hayden who was the son of Julian and Yuki as well as Arina Zabini who was Blaise and Daphne's little girl. The two men had promised to take the three children to a theme park and the kids had been so excited.

She rested a hand on her stomach as a smile graced her lips. She had yet to tell anyone in the family but she was pregnant again.

"Mum," a voice wailed dragging Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yes, dear."

Ruri pouted. "He said he would be here."

Hermione sighed. "Harry always keeps his promises. He'll be here."

"And here I am," a deep male voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Dad," Ruri yelled. She ran up and threw her arms around Harry's waist. Lily was next and soon Harry was laughing as he tried to free himself from the two girls.

"Hello beautiful wife," he murmured as he kissed her cheek. "You look amazing today."

Hermione laughed and pushed Harry on the chest. "Don't be such a lier Harry."

"Did you get it," both Lily and Ruri questioned Harry.

Harry arched his eyebrow. "Get what?"

Lily snorted, "don't play coy Uncle Harry. Did you get the diamond?"

Hermione had to cover her mouth because she laughed. Both Ruri and Lily were aware of what Harry did in his off-time and both were very into his hobby. It didn't help that Harry had promised to teach them once they had more magical practice. Hermione herself helped on occasion but Wizard Tech was her first priority. It was bigger then ever after merging with Draco's company and the two of them ran it together.

Harry held a finger up to his lips. "Perhaps."

Both girls rolled their eyes but they were used to it. Harry could be awfully secretive when he wanted.

They made their way to the platform and said their goodbyes to Ruri, Lily and Teddy who popped up once he saw Harry had arrived.

As they watched the train drift away, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "We raised a pretty good little bunch of brats, didn't we?"

Hermione smiled and gazed over at Harry. "We sure did." She leaned forward and as they kissed, Hermione knew that she wouldn't have her life any other way.

* * *

 **THE END…**

 **It's finally over. This story ended up going in a total different direction then what I had planned but I liked it overall.**

 **Please don't forget to R &R**


End file.
